When it Reigns, It Pours
by ThatWrestlingFanWrites
Summary: Roman Reigns is a high school senior with dreams of becoming a college football superstar... and finally hooking up with his life long friend, Paige. Meanwhile, Dean wants to pursue a more serious commitment, while Seth just wants to get through.
1. chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

 _"Oh, Roman, you stud. You're so big, you make me so horny!" Paige Knight slowly stroked Roman Reigns into hardness, making Roman groan in pleasure._

 _"Oh, fuck yeah Paige. Tell me I'm the big dog." Roman groaned._

 _"You're the BEEP BEEP BEEP!" Paige stared blankly at Roman. "BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!"_

 _"The hell?" Roman muttered._

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"Fuck!" Roman roared at the top of his lungs, slamming his fist on his alarm clock's snooze button.

"Roman, are you awake?" Roman's mother yelled from downstairs.

Roman groggily sat up in bed. "Yeah, mom! I'll be down in a sec!" Roman yelled back.

Letting out a deep sigh, Roman wiped the tiredness and crust from his eyes.

Usually, the dreams Roman had about Paige ended in sweet ecstasy requiring Roman to "take care of his little problem" when he woke up in the morning. But last night he hadn't gotten home until ten because of a team meeting running late and the coach needing help with a few things, which meant the dream ran behind schedule and never reached it's epic conclusion.

Roman had known Paige since middle school, Paige had moved to Roman's home town from Norwich, England; Even back then Roman had a slight crush on the English girl. Roman was assigned to show Paige around the school and help make her feel more comfortable. It didn't take long for the duo to become friends. Roman introduced Paige to his two life long best friends: Dean and Seth, making Paige feel more comfortable around the new environment and further cementing her friendship with Roman. Roman and Paige remained close friends throughout middle school and the transition to high school.

Then things got a bit complicated for Roman.

Paige had begun "developing" freshman year, right around the same time Roman had began to realize there was more to life than football. Both occurrences where just a crazy coincidence in both of their lives, but in Roman's situation it was a bit tougher: Paige would lean over her desk to ask Roman a question and Roman would almost have a heart attack when he noticed Paige was wearing a tank top and no bra that day. To be fair, Paige never thought it was a big deal that she never wore a bra, neither did Roman for that matter, because she always made the argument "my tits aren't that big."

"They're barely C cups, I don't see what the big deal is if I go bra-less." Paige told Roman one day during lunch.

"Yeah, I don't know why you keep asking me for advice on your tits." Roman shook his head and chuckled.

Paige snickered. "Cause your tits are bigger than mine!"

Roman rolled his eyes. "Yeah, cause I work out a lot." Roman said, flexing his arms.

Paige burst out laughing. "You keep that up and you'll tear through the shirt." Paige said through her laughter.

But that was the hormonal innocence of freshman year; it was now senior year and Roman felt as though he may have missed an opportunity to date Paige. Roman _had_ made several attempts at asking her out, but they usually ended the same way: with Roman choking on his words and quickly changing the subject. It was equally hopeless now since Paige was currently in a relationship with the soccer teams captain: Alberto Del Rio.

"Roman? Your breakfast is getting cold!" Roman's mother yelled again, snapping Roman out of his thoughts.

"Be right there!" Roman yelled back.

Roman shuffled into the bathroom and quickly took a shower. Wiping the condensation off of the mirror, Roman brushed his teeth and trimmed his goatee. Roman slid on a pair of jeans and his football jersey.

Entering the kitchen, Roman was greeted by his parents and younger brother and sister.

"Hi, Roman!" His siblings said through a mouthful of pancakes.

Roman chuckled and shook his head at his brother and sister.

Mr. Reigns, Roman's dad, folded the news paper he was reading and grinned at his eldest son.

"Morning Roman, you excited for tonight?" Mr. Reigns asked his son.

Roman nodded his head. "Yeah, homecoming game against the Eagles; heard there was going to be some scouts there tonight."

Roman played football. He played on defense with Dean; Dean was the middle linebacker while Roman played defensive line. Seth played football too, but played on offense as a wide receiver.

Mr. Reigns smiled and nodded his head. "I know, AJ's dad was telling me about it, you better play hard tonight. Leave no doubts."

Roman chuckled. "I never do."

Roman finished his breakfast and stood up to leave, when his phone dinged, indicating he had received a text message.

Dean: Need a ride to school.

"Seth?" Mr. Reigns asked.

"No, Dean, he needs a ride." Roman said, sliding his phone back into his pocket.

Mr. Reigns shook his head. "I don't know why you hang out with him, he seems like nothing but trouble."

Roman rolled his eyes. "He's alright, dad."

Mr. Reigns sighed. "If you say so, have a good day at school."

Roman said goodbye to his family, started up his pick up truck, and headed to Dean's house.

Roman had to leave town to get to Dean's house; Dean lived outside of town in a small trailer park.

Roman pulled up in front of Dean's trailer and honked his horn. Before long, Dean emerged from his trailer, wearing similar clothes as Roman, but instead of the number "95" he wore the number "69."

Dean paused in his yard and turned around. "I'm going to school!" Dean yelled.

Roman watched Dean as he argued with someone inside the trailer.

"I have a game tonight, ma!" Dean yelled.

Roman tried listening to what was being said back.

"No, I'm not heading over there! Because, I don't talk to him anymore." Dean yelled.

Roman shook his head and chuckled.

"I'll see ya later!" Dean yelled and jumped into Roman's truck.

"What was that about?" Roman chuckled.

"Ah, she wants me to stop by Aleister's house and score her some weed." Dean growled.

Roman pulled out of the trailer park and began driving back into town.

"I thought Aleister got busted last week." Roman said.

"He did." Dean chuckled.

* * *

Roman pulled up in front of Seth's house. Roman and Dean chatted with each other while they waited for Seth.

"Alright "Fuck, Kill, Marry:" Eva, AJ Lee, and Maryse." Dean chuckled.

Roman groaned. "What the fuck kind of question is that?"

Dean laughed. "Fuck Maryse, marry AJ, kill Eva?"

Roman shrugged. "I mean if I had the option to fuck 'em all I would."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah, maybe if they were Paige."

Roman's face went bright red, making Dean laugh.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Dean said. "Why don't you just fuck her already?"

Roman shook his head. "She's with Alberto."

"Still? I thought they broke up."

"They did... twice."

Dean shook his head. "The hell does she see in him?"

Roman shrugged. "Don't know."

"She likes the Latino Heat!" Dean burst out laughing.

Roman punched Dean in the arm, making Dean flinch but continue laughing.

Seth then emerged from his house wearing his own jersey with the number "82" on it.

Seth then hopped into the bed of the truck.

"Rollins in the house!" Dean yelled.

"Let's do it." Seth said.

* * *

Seth, Dean, and Roman entered their high school. The trio sat in the commons are, where there was a set of chairs.

Almost instantly, Dean was attacked by a flurry of kisses from his girlfriend Renee.

"Good morning to you too." Dean chuckled. "Glad to see your're wearing my jersey."

The tradition was to have your girlfriend wear your Away jersey during homecoming. Of course Renee wore Dean's. along with short athletic shorts and eye black.

"Of course babe, go Raiders right?" Renee giggled.

Dean smiled. "Imma be a Raider once I raid that pussy later." Dean laughed, kissing Renee on the neck and making her laugh.

"The hell does that even mean?" Seth asked Roman.

Roman shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey, Roman." Paige approached the trio, wearing Roman's away jersey.

Dean paused from kissing Renee. "Whoa, is Alberto cool with you wearing that?" He asked.

Paige shrugged. "Who cares, he's not my boyfriend anymore."

Roman grinned. "Oh yeah? What happened?"

"He tried forcing me to suck his dick last night, _after_ I told him that my cat died."

"Brutal." Dean chuckled.

"I'll see you guys later." Paige smiled and left.

There was a brief pause among the group.

"So you hittin' that?" Dean asked Roman.

Roman rolled his eyes. "Dude, what the hell? She literally just broke up with Del Rio."

"So? Be selfish for once and bang her."

"If not, I can ask her to a threesome." Renee giggled.

"Oh, you dirty girl." Dean whispered to Renee and kissed her again.

Seth shook his head. "Such a weird school." He said to Roman.

"Agreed." Roman agreed.

* * *

It was the last class of the day: Ancient World History.

Roman, Seth, and Dean worked on their project; a report on Egyptian burial ceremonies.

"What if his name was King "Tit?"" Dean chuckled.

Seth rolled his eyes. "Can't you take this shit seriously for once?"

"Me? What about Roman?"

Roman had spent most of the time staring at Paige's ass, who was bent over a table working on her own project.

Dean laughed. "Bet you fifty bucks he's thinking about railin' her." He said to Seth.

Seth chuckled. "No bet, you can tell by the look on his face."

Paige suddenly stood up, snapping Roman out of his trance. Roman turned his attention back to his friends and noticed the sly grins on their faces.

"...What?" Roman asked.

Seth and Dean shook their heads.

"Nothin'." Seth snickered.

"Question: How deep inside of Paige were you just now?" Dean chuckled.

Roman growled and threw his pencil at Dean, making Dean laugh harder.

"Just go ask her out, Roman. What's the worst that can happen?" Seth said.

"Can happen with what?" Paige asked, making the trio jump at her sudden appearance.

"The... Uh, the..." Roman stuttered.

"I am planning on asking Eva to homecoming," Seth blurted out. "And I don't know how to ask her."

"Oh my God, really?" Eva shrieked from across the room.

"Yep, just waiting for the right time." Seth groaned, glaring at Roman.

Eva ran up to Seth and wrapped him in a hug. "Well you waited long enough silly; homecoming _is_ tomorrow night."

Seth shrugged. "I should've said something sooner."

Paige rolled her eyes and shifted her focus back to Roman. "Anyway, are you coming to AJ's party tonight?"

"Styles or Lee?" Roman asked.

"Styles."

"Fuck yeah he is." Dean said.

Roman rolled his eyes. "I dunno, I don't know AJ that well."

"Yeah, but I'll be there." Paige smiled.

Roman chuckled. "Then I'll have to go."

"Awesome!" Paige giggled and kissed Roman on the cheek.

Paige returned to her desk while Roman tried hiding his red face.

"I'm going to AJ's party too, Seth." Eva whispered in Seth's ear. "I hope you can... come."

Eva slid her hand down the front of Seth's shorts, making Seth jump out of his seat.

"I'll... I'll definitely see if... If I can, Eva." Seth said, forcing a laugh.

Eva returned to her seat while Seth plopped back down in his chair.

"I'm guessing you didn't mean to ask Eva?" Dean chuckled.

Seth glared at Dean. "No I wasn't, but I had to save Roman from blowing it."

Roman uncovered his face. "Thanks, bro." He said to Seth.

* * *

The bell rang, signaling class was dismissed for the weekend. For some students, it meant they finally had a chance to relax. For Roman, Dean, and Seth it meant game time was a few hours away.

The trio sat in the locker room, hyping each other up for the big game.

"College scouts are supposed to be here today." Seth leaned against his locker and spoke to his friends.

Dean laid on the floor, throwing a football in the air and catching it again. "Yeah, pretty sure Ohio State was gonna be here."

Roman sat on a bench texting on his phone.

Seth chuckled to himself. "Who're you texting Roman?"

Roman quickly tucked away his phone. "Nobody." He muttered.

"That didn't look like nobody." Dean said, standing up.

Seth started to slowly approach Roman. "Was it Paige?" He asked.

"Yeah so- Dean what the fuck?" Roman yelled as Dean swiped his phone.

Dean quickly pulled up the text messages between Paige and Roman.

"Listen to this: Paige, "I'm so excited about the party lol." Roman, "Me too, especially with you there lol." Paige, "You're too sweet xoxo."" Dean suddenly stopped reading the texts and started laughing.

"What is it?" Seth asked.

""Point to me in the stands if you get a sack, I'll be in the middle of the stands."" Dean laughed.

Seth started laughing too. "What else did she say?"

"Wait, she's typing." Dean chuckled.

There was a brief pause before the phone let off a soft ding. Dean began reading the text when his face suddenly lit up.

"Whats it say?" Seth asked.

Dean shook his head. ""Get me three sacks, and I'll treat you tonight.""

Seth burst out laughing while Dean started jumping around and cheering. Roman grabbed his phone back and re-read the message.

"What do you think that means?" Seth asked Roman.

Roman shrugged. "It means I better get three sacks."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Alright guys, huddle up!"

The Raiders huddled up in the locker room; game time was less than two minutes away.

"This is our homecoming game," Coach Hunter Helmsley stood at the center of the huddle, giving the pre-game prep talk. "this is the one game where the alumni come back and we show them that we are _still_ as dominant as they remember."

Roman leaned in and hung on every word. Roman was determined to play his very best tonight to hopefully impress some scouts... and maybe a certain girl.

"Let's kick some Eagle ass!" Coach Helmsley screamed.

The players cheered and spilled out onto the field. The crowd roared as the players lined up on their sideline. Roman immediately spotted Paige next to Renee; both girls were jumping up and down and cheering.

Roman, Dean, and Seth jogged towards the fifty yard line for the coin toss. Three players from the Eagle's team joined them.

"Alright gentleman," The referee spoke. "Let's have a nice clean game, shake each others hands and we can start the coin flip."

Neither of the teams offered a handshake.

The referee nodded. "Alright then, Eagles have the call."

The referee flipped the coin in the air with a soft _ting._

"Tails." Muttered an Eagle's player.

The coin landed on the grass.

"It is heads." The referee said, retrieving the coin.

Dean began laughing. "Better luck next time, bird boy."

"Enough, what's your call?" The referee asked.

Roman thought about showing off his skill tonight. His coach told him to choose recieve so they'd get the ball first, but he needed to impress some people.

"Kick." Roman said.

"Raiders elect to kick; have a good game gentlemen." The referee said.

Roman, Dean, and Seth hurried back to the sideline.

"I'm guessing you chose kick so you can impress Paige?" Dean said, bumping Roman with his elbow.

Roman glanced back at the crowd; Paige smiled and waved at him.

"Something like that." Roman said, turning back towards the field.

The game began with the kick off. The Eagle's managed to return the ball to the thirty yard line.

"Piece of cake." Dean said, bumping fists with Roman and running on to the field.

Roman, Dean, as well as the other players huddled up.

"What's the call, AJ?" Roman asked.

AJ Styles, the defensive end, glanced at the coach.

"Gap, sleak, Mike." AJ called.

The huddle broke and Roman lined up on the ball.

The offense broke their huddle and lined up against the defense.

"I'm comin' after ya, pretty boy." Dean taunted the quarter back.

"Hut!" The Eagles quarter back shouted.

Roman easily pushed the center to the side and ran down the quarter back before he had time to react.

"Ooooh Aaaaah!" Roman screamed, giving his signature stance next to the prone quarter back.

Dean and AJ ran over to Roman and slapped him on the back. Roman turned towards the stands and pointed directly at Paige.

The defense huddled up again.

"Same play." AJ said.

The defense lined up again. The Eagle's offense broke their huddle and lined up.

"You got lucky." The center mumbled.

Roman shook his head and chuckled.

"Hut!" The quarter back shouted.

Once again, Roman shoved the center away and ran over the quarter back.

"Ooooh Aaaaah!" Roman said in unison with the cheering crowd.

Roman pointed at Paige again as he made his way back to the huddle.

"Same thing." AJ chuckled.

The defense lined up again. The Eagle's lined up against the defense.

"Hut!" The quarter back shouted.

Roman, "shockingly," shoved the center down. Out of the corner of his eye, Roman spotted the right tackle running towards him.

"Oh fuck no!" Dean screamed as he dove in front of the pulling tackle, knocking them both to the ground.

Roman tackled the quarter back for a third time.

"Oooooh Aaaaaah!" Roman screamed.

Roman pointed at Paige again.

"That's three, brutha." Dean said, laughing.

The offense decided to punt. Since Roman was not on the punt receive, he ran to the sideline.

"Great job, Roman." Coach Helmsley said.

Roman turned towards the stands; Paige waved at him and gave him a thumbs up.

"Roman's gettin' laid tonight." Dean said, slapping Roman on his back.

-

The team cheered as they returned to the locker room. The game had ended; They beat the Eagle's 36-0.

Coach Helmsley stood on a bench. "As always, after every win I name an MVP."

"Roman, Roman, Roman." The team chanted.

Coach Helmsley motioned for Roman to join him. Roman stood beside Coach Helmsley.

"Seven sacks, twenty two solo tackles, five assists, and one forced fumble that was returned for a touch down by Dean Ambrose."

"Thank you, thank you, I'll be signing autographs in the parking lot." Dean joked.

"Alright, now I know AJ is having his annual homecoming party tonight," Coach Helmsley said. "Just please promise me you won't drive if you drink tonight."

"Yes Coach." The team said in unison.

"Also, there's a mandatory team meeting tomorrow morning." Coach Helmsley said, laughing.

The team laughed and booed him.

"I'm just kidding, go have fun."

Roman, Seth, and Dean changed out of their pads.

"Make sure you scrub your dick," Dean asked Roman. "Cause you can't let Paige suck you off with stank dick."

Roman shook his head. "What makes you think she's even gonna do that?"

Seth tapped the side of his head. "I read her mind." He said, laughing.

"You can't read shit." Dean chuckled.

"Can too."

"What am I thinking about right now?"

"Renee's pussy."

Dean nodded his head. "Alright, I'll give you that one."

Roman laughed and entered the shower.

After showering and getting changed, the trio exited the locker room. They made their way to the parking lot, where they found Paige, Renee, and Eva waiting for them at Roman's truck.

Renee ran up to Dean and jumped into his arms.

"You did so good tonight, baby." Renee said.

"Thanks, babe." Dean said, kissing Renee.

"Hey, Eva." Seth said nervously.

Eva gently hugged Seth. "Hi." Eva said.

"You're not jumping all over me or shoving your hand in my pants?"

"Well it's a long drive to AJ's house."

Roman chuckled at Seth and approached Paige.

"Great game, Roman." Paige said, hugging Roman.

"Thanks." Roman said

Paige released the hug. "I thought I said three sacks, not seven." She said, raising an eyebrow.

Roman shrugged. "Had to be sure I was getting my treat."

Paige pulled out her purse. "Shit, that's right."

Paige rummaged through her purse and pulled out a candy bar.

Roman chuckled and took it. "Butterfingers; my favorite."

Dean snickered and received a dirty look from Roman.

"We heading to AJ's party?" Paige asked.

"Fuckin' yeah we are!" Dean yelled.

The group piled into Roman's truck; Roman sat in the front seat with Paige, Seth and Eva sat in the back seat, while Dean and Renee sat in the bed of the truck.

"If I find any used condoms back there I'm kicking your assess!" Roman yelled back to Dean and Renee.

"Bring it on, pussy!" Renee yelled back.

Roman started his truck and began the long drive to AJ's house.

"How far away does AJ live?" Paige asked once they left town.

"About an hour and a half, right in the middle of nowhere." Roman said.

The four friends talked with each other, trying to make the time go faster.

After half an hour, they ran out of things to talk about.

"Seth, can you open the back window and check on Dean and Renee?" Roman asked.

Seth slid open the back window.

"Oh, Dean, that feels so good." Renee moaned.

Seth quickly shut the window again.

"They're doing good." Seth said, making everyone laugh.

-

Roman pulled into AJ's driveway. By the muffled music and dozens of people, you could tell the party was in full swing.

"That drive wasn't so bad." Renee said.

Roman nodded his head, trying to hold back laughter.

"Your shirt is inside out, Renee." Seth said. "And backwards.

Dean laughed while Renee tried fixing her shirt.

"The cowgirl loves a bucking Bronco, couldn't tell her no." Dean laughed.

Renee rolled her eyes. Dean put his arm around Renee and walked up to the house.

Seth tried walking ahead of Eva, but she kept up with him.

"Ready?" Paige asked, smiling at Roman.

Roman smiled back. "You bet."

Roman held out his hand.

"Such a sweetie." Paige said, holding Roman's hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Roman led Paige into the crowded house, bumping past drunk guys doing shots and drunk girls making out with each other. Roman spotted Dean and Renee sneaking off into the upstairs bedroom, and Seth trying desperately to lose Eva.

Roman and Paige finally made their way to the kitchen, where AJ set up an impromptu bar on the kitchen counter.

"Hey, man of the hour!" AJ cheered when he saw Roman.

"You fuckin' know it!" Roman said, bumping fists with AJ.

"Whatta havin'? Jager, Jack, The Cap, Fireball?"

"Nah, just a couple beers."

AJ snickered. "Fuggin' pussy."

AJ handed Roman and Paige their beers. AJ then handed Roman a shot glass.

"No, common man, just beer. I don't want a hangover tomorrow." Roman chuckled.

"Come on, one shot of White Eagle." AJ said, pouring the shot.

"Dude, no."

"Pussy."

"Fuck you."

Paige suddenly took the glass and drank the shot herself.

Roman and AJ watched in awe as Paige poured herself another shot and drank that too.

"You're both pussies!" Paige shouted.

Roman turned to AJ. "Bring it, P1."

AJ laughed and poured Roman a shot. Roman quickly drank it, then chugged his beer and motioned for another shot. AJ poured a second one, which Roman quickly drank.

"Ooooooh Ahhhhhhh!" Roman screamed.

"Another one, AJ." Paige said.

"Alright, got ourselves a shots till you drop challenge." AJ said, laughing.

* * *

Seth quickly went outside and attempted to hide behind a group of people. Eva suddenly exited the house and searched for Seth.

"Hidin' from Little Red?" One of the guys said to Seth.

Seth nodded his head.

"I know that feelin', bro."

Eva sighed and sat on the back steps. Seth watched as Eva covered her face and began to cry.

"Dude, you better go talk to her." The guy said to Seth.

Seth sighed and stopped hiding. "I know."

Seth slowly made his way to Eva. Eva uncovered her face and, upon realizing it was Seth, glared at him.

"What the fuck do you want?" Eva said through her tears.

Seth knelt in front of Eva. "I wanna know why you're crying."

Eva sniffled. "Cause the guy I've had a crush on since freshman year wants nothing to do with me."

Seth sighed. "It's not that at all, Eva. I _do_ like you, you just come on way too strong."

Eva wiped her eyes. "I don't know what else to do, Seth. You never talk to me, you never reply to my texts so I never know when you want to hang out."

Seth raised an eyebrow. "You have my number?"

Eva showed Seth her phone. "Isn't this it?"

Seth read the number and tried fighting back the urge to laugh.

"What?"

Seth snickered. "That's the number for Dominoes."

Eva groaned in frustration.

"Here," Seth handed Eva his phone. "Give me your number."

Eva opened Seth's contact list and entered her number. Eva sighed and handed Seth his phone back.

Seth typed something on his phone. "Check your texts."

Eva opened up her message logs; she had one new message from a new number.

Unknown: Hey, it's Seth. Wanna dance?

Eva giggled at the text, typing a response. Seth's phone vibrated; he had a new text message.

Eva: Sure, but no funny business.

Seth chuckled at the text. Eva stood up and hugged Seth.

Seth took Eva by the hand. "Let's go."

"Atta boy, Seth!" They guy yelled.

Seth smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

"Who's that?" Eva asked.

"No fucking clue." Seth said.

* * *

Dean and Renee laid in the guest bedroom bed; Dean laid on his back with Renee under his arm while she traced patterns on his bare chest.

"What do you love most about me?" Renee asked.

Dean chuckled. "That's a tough one, babe."

"Just think about it. And I don't want some smart-ass answer like "your tits," or "your ass," or "the way you give head.""

Dean whined. "But I love all those things."

Renee rolled her eyes. "Ok, then you ask me."

"Ok, what do you love the most about me?"

Renee smiled. "Your baby blue eyes. I love how they light up whenever you see me, how they get dark whenever we make love, and how they turn a little bit green whenever you're happy."

Dean chuckled. "You are such a girl."

Renee scoffed and playfully slapped Dean on the chest. "Whatever, by the way your eyes are little bit green right now."

"That's cause I'm happy whenever you're around."

"Really?"

Dean sat up and looked Renee in the eye. "I guess if I had to choose, I'd say the one thing I love the most about you is how happy you make me. Whenever I'm with you, I forget that my mother is a drug addict, or I forget that I never knew my dad, or I forget that my life is complete shit whenever you're not around. That's why my eyes light up like you said, because you're the one thing that makes me happy."

Renee's face lit up as she smiled and kissed Dean.

"Oh, Dean." Renee smiled. "You're such a girl."

Dean laughed and attacked Renee with a flurry of kisses.

"No, but seriously. I wanna get fucked up tonight: By booze and by you." Renee said, putting her clothes back on.

"I love you so much right now." Dean said, chuckling.

* * *

"Awoooga!" Roman snickered drunkly, drinking another shot.

Paige giggled uncontrollably. "What the ell does that even mean?"

AJ's face was bright red from the combination of booze and laughter. "I think he's trying to say "oooh ahhh" but he's too drunk."

"Awooga." Roman muttered, snickering and sipping down another shot.

"Hey, who the fuck started shots without me?" Dean yelled, entering the kitchen with Renee in tow.

"This fuckin' legend." AJ said, pointing at Roman.

Roman lifted a bottle of beer at Dean. "Awooga!" He snickered before chugging the beer.

Dean gave an expression of confusion and joy. "I'll have whatever he's havin'! Barkeep, hit me up!"

AJ began pouring Dean a shot, but Dean swiped the bottle of vodka and began chugging it.

"Holy shit." AJ, Paige, Roman, and Renee said in unison.

Dean slammed the bottle down.

"Wooooo!" Dean screamed.

"Bro you need a chaser." AJ said, handing Dean a Pepsi.

Dean slapped the Pepsi away from AJ. "The only chaser I need is this hottie's pussy juices all over my face."

Dean pulled Renee in for a long and aggressive kiss, making Renee giggle.

"Renee, you want a-"

"Beer me bitch!" Renee interrupted AJ.

"You go sister!" Paige said, high fiving Renee.

* * *

After an hour of drinking shots, slamming beers and "awoogas," the group of friends found themselves on the second floor overlooking the party. It was almost midnight and only a couple people remained. Some people were passed out in various spots of the house while some had left on their own.

"Great, uh, great party AJ." Dean slurred, trying to balance himself between the railing and Renee.

"Thanks Dean." AJ turned towards Roman and Paige. "How you doin' Roman?"

"Awooga." Roman replied, lying on the floor beside Paige.

AJ chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Whoa, there's something you don't see everyday." Renee said, pointing at Seth slow dancing with Eva.

"Atta boy, Seth!" Dean drukingly yelled, kneeling beside the railing.

Seth nodded and waved at his friends.

AJ clapped his hands together. "Alright, who's sleeping where tonight?"

"Awooga!" Roman yelled.

"Ok, Roman has the floor."

"Guest bed-bedroom." Renee said, shoving her crotch in Dean's face. "I need my-my beauty sleep... and dick."

"Mmmhmmpff!" Dean mumbled into Renee.

AJ chuckled and made his way back downstairs; AJ began picking up bottles and plastic cups.

"Help?" Asuka, the Japanese exchange student, asked approaching AJ.

AJ shook his head. "You don't have to, Asuka."

Asuka nodded her head. "Asuka help AJ."

AJ smiled. "Thanks."

* * *

"So, what now?" Eva asked Seth, still slow dancing with him.

Seth chuckled. "I dunno, do you have a date to homecoming?"

Eva giggled. "Nobody's asked me yet."

Seth raised an eyebrow. "I thought that super cool guy in Ancient World History asked you."

"Yeah, but I kinda want to go with someone else."

Seth smiled. "Oh, yeah? Who?"

Eva leaned in towards Seth. "You."

Seth gently kissed Eva; Eva giggled as Seth smiled at her.

Roman stumbled up to them. "Awooga?"

"Go get some sleep buddy." Seth chuckled.

"Haha, awooga."

Roman took two steps and nearly fell, but was steadied by Seth.

"Awooga!" Roman said.

"You're welcome." Seth said, laughing.

* * *

"Oh yeah, fuck me, fuck me harder." Renee moaned.

Dean quickened his pace as he felt his climax reaching closer.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Dean. I love you."

"For the love of John Moxley, you're so fucking tight, babe." Dean groaned and collapsed next to Renee.

Renee started laughing. "Who's John Moxley?"

"I dunno, some wrestler or something."

Renee pulled the blankets over her and Dean and curled up next to him.

"Where you wearing a condom?" Renee asked.

"Mmmhmm." Dean moaned.

Renee sighed happily. "I love you, Dean."

"I love you too, Renee."

Renee kissed Dean on the cheek and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Paige and Roman stumbled into a bedroom and fell onto the bed.

"Awooga." Paige giggled.

"No more." Roman said.

Paige gasped. "You can talk?"

"I thought "awooga" was pretty funny."

Paige crawled on top of Roman. "I thought it was."

Paige leaned in and gently kissed Roman, making Roman nearly jump up and cheer. Paige then snaked her way towards Roman's zipper. Everything in Roman's brain told Roman to let Paige go through with it, but his heart wouldn't let her.

"Wait." Roman said sitting up.

Paige knelt on the bed and raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What?"

"We're both drunk, we shouldn't be doing this."

Paige sighed. "Am I not pretty or something?"

"No, no, no, no, I think you're the most beautiful girl in the world. I just don't want to take advantage of you."

Paige nodded her head. "I get it, Roman." Paige groaned. "Why can't guys be more like you?"

Roman chuckled. "I dunno." Roman stood up and tucked Paige under the covers. Roman kissed Paige on the forehead. "Night, Paige."

Paige rolled to her side and drifted off to sleep.

Roman staggered into the living room and laid on the couch, falling asleep almost instantly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"I want to die." Dean slugged his way into the kitchen, head pounding from his hangover.

Renee sat by the kitchen table, half asleep half awake. Dean plopped down next to Renee, resting his head on the table.

"You can't die babe," Renee rubbed Dean's back. "No more sex if you're dead."

Dean groaned loudly in frustration, making Renee chuckle.

AJ shuffled into the kitchen. "Mornin' guys." He muttered.

"Where's your shirt, AJ?" Renee uncovered her face and asked AJ.

"Uh..." AJ began to explain, but trailed off when Asuka skipped into the room wearing AJ's shirt.

"Oh, I see." Renee giggled. "Hi, Asuka."

"Ohayōgozaimasu, Renee." Asuka said, smiling brightly.

"Is Asuka wearing AJ's shirt?" Dean mumbled into the table.

"Yes." Asuka said, cheerfully.

"Ha, atta boy AJ." Dean said, attempting to lift his head off of the table.

AJ rolled his eyes. "Yeah, guess she likes me." He said, wrapping his arm around Asuka.

"Asuka like AJ." Asuka said, leaning her head closer to AJ.

"Aww, baby look at them." Renee cooed.

"I can't feel my feet, Renee. Let's focus on that right now." Dean muttered, finally able to raise his head.

AJ opened the fridge and pulled out a carton of eggs. "How do you guys want your eggs?"

"Over easy." Renee said.

"Fertilized." Dean said, laughing.

Renee rolled her eyes and bumped Dean with her elbow.

* * *

The birds began to chirp a lovely tune, waking Seth from a pleasant slumber. Seth reached over to comfort Eva, but only felt cold wood.

The sunlight blinded Seth when he opened his eyes.

"Ah, the fuck?" Seth rolled onto his stomach and realized he wasn't in bed anymore.

"How the fuck am I on the roof?" Seth asked no one in particular, sitting up and peaking over the edge of the roof.

Seth patted his pants searching for his phone.

* * *

"Yello?" Dean answered his phone with a mouthful of eggs.

"Tell AJ to get a ladder or something." Seth frantically spoke into the other end of the phone.

"Why?"

"Cause I woke up on the roof!"

"Haha, fuckin' epic bro."

Dean hung up the phone and turned the ringer to silent.

"Who was that?" Renee asked.

"Telemarketer or something." Dean said, biting into his toast.

* * *

"Fuck you, Dean." Seth muttered, sliding his phone back into his pocket.

Seth steadied himself as he slowly stood up. Seth frantically searched for a way out and say an open window. Seth then started to slowly shuffle to the open window a few feet from him. Seth stumbled and leaped for the window frame. Seth caught the edge and front flipped into the room.

Seth rose to his feet to catch his breath, when he noticed he wasn't alone in the room.

"Oh, hey Char." Seth said sheepishly, trying his best not to stare at the naked woman before him.

"Hi." Charlotte said, a bit annoyed.

Seth noticed the sheets on the bed shift as someone sat up.

"Why are ya crawlin' through the window?" Becky Lynch asked Seth.

Seth gave Becky a puzzled look. "Why are you sleeping with Charlotte?"

"Why are you making so much noise?" Sasha Banks asked, poking her head out from under the blankets.

"Sasha?" Seth asked.

"Hi, Seth." Bayley happily greeted Seth from under the blankets.

"B-Bayley?" Seth asked.

The covers were then kicked off the bed, revealing a nude Bayley, Sasha, Becky, and...

"Finn?" Seth asked, staring shockingly at his friend.

"I know right?" Finn said, sitting up with a huge grin on his face. "I had a fuckin' five-way!"

Seth slowly backed out of the room and shut the door.

"This is such a weird school." Seth muttered to himself.

* * *

Roman woke to the smell of bacon.

"Save me some bacon!" Roman said, rolling off the couch and falling onto the floor.

Roman tried standing up, but his hangover wouldn't let him. Instead, Roman crawled on his hands and knees into the kitchen.

"Roman puppy?" Asuka asked, confused.

"Roman hangover." Dean said, laughing at Roman.

Roman pulled himself into a chair and joined his friends at the table.

"How do you want your eggs Roman?" AJ asked.

"Fertilized." Roman said, chuckling.

AJ shook his head. "Nah, Dean already used that."

"Haha, fucker." Dean said.

Roman rested his head into his hands, trying to shake away his hangover.

"Rough night?" Renee asked Roman.

Roman simply groaned.

"Probably a long night too." Dean said.

Roman shook his head. "I didn't have sex with Paige."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Pussy."

Roman picked his head up and glared at Dean. "We were both drunk, I didn't want to take advantage of her."

Dean shrugged. "Me and Renee were drunk and I took advantage of her."

Renee sighed. "Please, babe?" She asked Dean.

"Three times."

"Dean."

"She took advantage of _me_ lemme tell ya."

"Ok."

"With her vagina."

Renee rolled her eyes. "You done now?"

Dean took a sip of his juice. "And with her mouth this morning."

Renee groaned in frustration.

"What? Normally you love it when I talk like this."

"Yeah, but I'm hungover and it's sorta annoying."

Dean nodded. "But you still like it?"

Renee smiled at Dean. "You know I do, babe."

Renee rested her head on Dean's shoulder.

"I personally think Roman did the right thing." AJ said, handing Roman his food.

"About what?" Paige appeared in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Hey, speak of the devil." Dean said.

Paige trudged over to the table and sat beside Roman, resting her head on his shoulder.

"How was last night?" Renee asked Paige.

Paige shrugged. "Dunno, last thing I remember is..."

Paige's eyes suddenly went wide.

"Oh my God, did we fuck?" Paige asked Roman.

Roman quickly shook his head. "No, we only kissed. Then I tucked you in and slept on the couch.

"Homo." Dean said through a fake cough.

Roman glared at Dean.

"Thank God for that." Paige sighed.

"Don't sound so excited." Roman said sarcastically.

Paige shrugged. "It's not that I don't like you, it's just I see you more as a brother than a potential boyfriend."

AJ and Dean simultaneously choked on their orange juice from laughing. Dean leaped from his chair and chest bumped AJ, cheering in excitement.

"What're you guys so happy about?" Seth said, entering the kitchen.

"Paige just brother zoned Roman." AJ said through his laughter.

Seth started laughing and joined AJ and Dean in celebration.

Paige scoffed and walked out the front door.

"You just got bro-zoned!" Seth, AJ, and Dean said in unison.

Roman growled and followed Paige outside.

"Paige, what're you doing?" Roman asked.

Paige crossed her arms and glared at Roman. "Why are they all excited in there?"

Roman shrugged.

"Don't lie to me." Paige warned.

Roman sighed. "Because... I sorta have a crush on you."

Roman stared at the ground, waiting for a response from Paige.

"R-really?" Paige asked.

Roman glanced at her and noticed the look of disbelief on her face.

"Yeah, since like freshman year." Roman said.

Paige chuckled. "So I could've been dating you this whole time instead of that asshole, Alberto?"

Roman shrugged. "Yeah, probably."

Paige walked up to Roman. Roman was nervous; He wasn't sure if Paige was going to hit him or yell at him or what.

But, alas, Paige surprised Roman when she stood on her toes and kissed him.

Roman wrapped his arms around Paige's waist and kissed her back.

"Slip your tongue in her!" Dean yelled from the doorway. "Renee loves it when I do that."

Roman and Paige turned around to find their friends watching from the doorway.

"Thanks," Roman yelled at Dean. "I'll remember that next time we kiss."

"Oh, I wasn't talking about kissing!" Dean yelled back.

Roman rolled his eyes and kissed Paige again.

"Finally!" Asuka yelled.

AJ chuckled and kissed Asuka on the cheek.

Renee curled her fingers around Dean's and rested her head on his shoulder.

Seth glanced at his friends and their girlfriends.

"Oh, shit, Eva." Seth said, suddenly remembering where he left her.

Seth ran upstairs to the bathroom and swung the door open.

Eva was sitting on the counter talking to...

"Neil Patrick Harris?" Seth asked, staring at the blond man in the bathtub.

"Yeah, I don't know why I'm here either." NPH said, getting out of the tub and leaving the bathroom.

Seth slid over to Eva and kissed her gently.

"I'm so sorry I forgot about you." Seth said.

Eva giggled. "You better be, fucker."

* * *

"So, you got a date to homecoming?" Roman asked Paige.

"Hmmm, I already have my dress picked out, so I'm going regardless." Paige giggled.

"Would it be ok if we danced together a few times?"

Paige smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah, I'd like that."

"Slip in the tongue." Dean yelled. "In her vagina."

Renee pulled Dean close to her. "You can slip it in mine if you want."

Dean chuckled. "AJ, you may wanna burn the guest room sheets later."

Dean and Renee disappeared into the house.

Charlotte, Becky, Bayley, Sasha, Finn, and NPH emptied out of the house.

"Is it true you had a five-way, Finn?" AJ asked.

Finn turned back and gave AJ a thumbs up.

NPH approached AJ. "Great party, kid. I honestly think I couldn't have done it better."

NPH walked away from AJ.

"Who is that?" Asuka asked AJ.

"I honestly have no idea." AJ replied


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Roman, Paige, Dean, Renee, Seth, and Eva said their goodbyes to AJ and piled into Roman's truck. Everyone was still extremely hungover; headaches and cotton mouth being the biggest pain to deal with. It was quarter to eleven when the group decided to head home; they helped AJ clean what he and Asuka hadn't already cleaned. AJ actually did have Dean burn the sheets in the guest room for reasons you already know. Despite it being a bright and sunny Saturday morning, the group was mostly silent and kept to themselves during the drive home, as if they were mourning something. Then again, it could just be the hangover's fault.

Seth was the first to break the silence. He cleared his throat and adjusted his t-shirt's collar.

"So is anyone else wondering why Neil Patrick Harris was at that party?" Seth asked, glancing at his friends.

Roman shook his head. "That was probably the most normal thing about last night." He said, eyes switching from the rear view mirror back to the road.

Roman had his left hand resting on the top of the steering wheel, while his other hand held tight to Paige's left. The kiss they shared seemed to seal the deal between them; it was obvious that Roman's feelings for Paige were mutual, just by the way Paige would gently squeeze his hand or steal a quick glance at him every now and again.

Eva had fallen asleep shortly after leaving AJ's house. Although she hadn't figured out how she ended up locked in the bathroom, or why Seth woke up on the roof, she was still content on keeping Seth around for a long time.

Seth gazed at a sleeping Eva, head resting on his steady shoulder. Seth always had liked Eva more as a friend, but her assertive attitude gave him cold feet on many occasions. Seth wasn't used to sexual advances, it had nothing to do with the fact that he had yet to lose his virginity, it was more of the fact that girls tended to turn the other cheek when it came to him. Seth figured it was because Eva was constantly by his side... And he was absolutely right.

Dean and Renee laid in the bed of the pickup; both had also quickly fallen asleep after leaving AJ's. Dean and Renee are what people would describe as "soulmates." They were made for each other, and they both knew that. They'd been inseparable since meeting in eighth grade after Renee moved to Dean's school. "Love at first sight" wouldn't be a powerful enough phrase to describe the spell Renee had cast upon Dean. Dean knew he loved Renee the moment he saw her, and she had always felt the same about him. They had shared their first kiss during the summer before freshman year; it was a magical moment for both. Dean would stir awake every now and again, but would ease back into a peaceful slumber with a smile once he realized Renee was still in his arms.

* * *

Roman pulled into town just a little past one. Eva had reawaken from her nap and was currently attacking Seth with a flurry of kisses. Roman was about to stop them, but Paige stopped him before he had the chance. Funny enough, Dean and Renee had woken up and were doing the exact same thing.

Roman pulled up to Seth's house first; it was a small ranch house, the kind that you see dozens of in the suburbs.

Seth hopped out of the truck and helped Eva step down. Eva and Seth lived next door to each other ever since they were kids; a dream for Eva whenever Seth forgot to close his curtains, a nightmare for Seth when he realized he was being watched.

Seth held Eva's hand as they walked across Seth's front lawn. When Seth entered his house, he was greeted by his mother and younger sister.

"Goodness gracious, you said you'd be out late but I didn't expect this." Mrs. Rollins wrapped her arms around her son and squeezed him gently.

People would say Seth got his black hair and brown eyes from his mom, but his nose and jawline from his dad. Seth's parents divorced shortly after the birth of his younger sister, Katy, after his dad was caught having an affair with another man.

"I know, mom, I should've called you and told you I was spending the night at AJ's." Seth said.

"AJ? That crazy girl who likes that Phil guy? She's crazy, Seth." Mrs. Rollins said.

Seth chuckled. "Styles, mom, not Lee."

Mrs. Rollins sighed in relief. "Good, I'm glad you hang out with AJ more."

Mrs. Rollins turned her attention to Eva. "Eva, what a pleasure having you here." Mrs. Rollins hugged Eva.

"Always glad to be here." Eva said.

Mrs. Rollins glanced at the interlocked hands of Seth and Eva.

Mrs. Rollins chuckled. "Well it's about time you two got together. I've been shipping you two since kindergarten."

Eva raised her eyebrow. "Shipping?" She asked.

Seth closed his eyes and sighed. "Yeah, mom just got a Tumblr page and now that's how she talks."

Mrs. Rollins rolled her eyes. "I'm just trying to be a cool mom. Anyway, what are you up to today?"

"Eva's gonna help me pick out my homecoming outfit. Hopefully I have something that matches her dress." Seth said.

Mrs. Rollins nodded. "Ok, have fun, sweetheart."

Seth led Eva to his room and closed the door. Seth was a big heavy metal fan; he had several posters hanging on his wall depicting bands such as "Metallica" and "Asking Alexandria."

"Twelve years and not a thing has changed about you, Seth." Eva said, glancing at the various posters.

Seth smiled. "Can't beat the classics."

Eva slowly walked towards Seth. The look in her eye made Seth's heart rate increase; the look was both lustful but a bit crazy too.

Eva snaked her arms around Seth's neck, pulling him in closer.

"How often does your mom come in your room?" Eva asked, a slight teasing tone in her voice.

"Sh-she doesn't." Seth said, shaking as he felt blood rush to his groin.

Eva inched closer to Seth's lips. "Tell me, have you ever fuck a red head?"

"No one actually." Seth whispered.

Eva furrowed her brow. "Wait, really?" She said in her normal voice.

Seth began to blush. "Yeah, I'm still a virgin."

Eva giggled, making Seth's face blush darker.

"So you've never had a blow job either?" Eva asked.

Seth shook his head.

"A hand job."

"Nope." Seth said.

"Have you ever seen a girl naked?"

"Ye-"

"Not counting porn?"

Seth thought for a second, then shook his head.

Eva smiled and pulled off her t-shirt; underneath she was wearing a black lace bra, which Seth took notice to right away.

"Uh, w-wow." Seth chuckled.

Seth was fixated on the almost perfect round shape Eva's breasts had. Eva giggled at Seth's happy expression.

"You haven't seen the best part." Eva said, unlatching her bra and letting it drop to the floor.

Seth's face suddenly lit up like a street light at night time. A thousand words rushed into Seth's mind, but only one managed to be spoken.

"Awesome." Seth said, eyes never leaving Eva's chest.

Eva smirked and tilted her head. "Hey, I got an idea." She said.

"What?" Seth said, still staring at Eva's breasts.

"Lay on your bed."

Seth moved his eyes to meet Eva's. "Why?"

"I wanna try something."

Seth slowly nodded and did as he was told. Seth laid on his bed and watched nervously as Eva slowly walked towards him. Eva leaned in towards Seth and gently kissed him.

"Close your eyes and put your hands above your head." Eva whispered into Seth's ear.

Seth was about to protest, but after seeing the lustful look in Eva's eyes he did what she asked. Seth closed his eyes and put his hands behind his head.

"Good boy." Eva whispered.

Eva slowly slid on top of Seth, making Seth open his eyes.

"No peeking." Eva teased.

Seth quickly shut his eyes again.

Eva leaned in closer to Seth and kissed him. She then kissed his neck, making Seth stir slightly. Eva chuckled to herself as she slowly slid up Seth's shirt.

"So many muscles." Eva said, running her hands along Seth's midsection.

Eva kissed Seth's chest and slowly made her way down. Eva stopped just above Seth's waistline, pausing only to pull down Seth's pants enough to expose his erect manhood.

"This is fucking awesome." Seth thought, smiling to himself.

Eva placed a gentle kiss on the head of Seth's manhood, making Seth shiver. Eva then gripped the base and slowly started to stroke Seth.

"Oh, fuck yeah." Seth groaned, making Eva giggle.

Eva then bowed her head and slid Seth's manhood into her mouth.

"FUCKING YEAH, BOY!" Seth thought to himself as Eva continued on.

Eva continued bobbing her head and stroking Seth, making Seth's climax build quicker and quicker.

Seth leaned his head back. "Oh, fuck Eva." He said, releasing himself and filling Eva's mouth.

Seth bucked his hips as his orgasm died down. After she was sure he was finished coming, Eva sat up and swallowed Seth's come.

"How was that?" Eva asked, smirking down at Seth.

Seth tried catching his breath. "I love you." He mumbled.

"Way better than porn, right?"

Seth quickly nodded his head, making Eva laugh.

Eva wiped her mouth on Seth's comforter and leaned in and kissed him.

"I love you too." Eva whispered.

* * *

"Did anyone else just get a weird message from Seth?" Renee asked the remaining group members.

Roman parked in front of Dean's trailer. "What's it say?" He asked.

"Just got my thing sucked, lol."

Roman and Dean burst out laughing. Renee glanced at Paige, who rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Aw, fuck, anyway I'll see you guys later." Dean leaned over and kissed Renee. "Especially you, my little sexy thing."

Renee giggled as Dean hopped out of the back of Roman's truck. Dean watched as the truck, and Renee, sped off.

"Where the hell have you been?" Dean's mother shouted from the front door of his trailer.

Dean growled to himself. "Spent the night at a friends." He said, moving past his mother.

Dean walked into the living room and groaned; empty beer bottles and bongs were strewn around the room.

"Sorry, honey, mommy had a few friends over this morning." Dean's mom said.

Dean shrugged. "It's whatever, ma." He said, collecting bottles and putting them in a garbage bag.

"Finally doin' something to help out around here." Todd, Dean's mom's boyfriend, stumbled into the room.

"Fucks sake, it's not even noon and you're already fucked up?" Dean said.

Todd puffed on his joint. "Don't judge me, ya little shit." He said.

Dean stood toe to toe with Todd. "Or what, huh? Do I have to beat your ass again this week?" He growled.

Todd chuckled. "I could strangle you in your sleep if your mom wouldn't beg me not to."

Dean's mom got between the two boys and separated them. "You both act like children, now shut the fuck up." She said.

Dean glared at Todd as he began to chuckle. "Tell it to the fuck up." Todd said.

"Look who's talkin'." Dean shot back.

"Dean Alexander Miller that is enough." Dean's mom said.

Dean glared at his mom. "Ambrose, never Miller." He said.

Dean's mom rolled her eyes. "Ambrose was a coward, Miller is a real man." She said, kissing Todd.

Dean walked to his room and slid the curtain shut. Instead of a door, Dean had an old curtain hanging where the door should've been. The door was kicked down by Todd when Dean was eleven, because Todd thought Dean stole his lighter.

Dean pulled off his shirt and gazed at himself in the mirror. Dean had several scars on his body; some of them from broken beer bottles Todd would stab him with, others from cigarette burns he received when he was little. Renee was always concerned about Dean's well being, but Dean always insisted he was going to be fine.

"Hey, shit brick." Todd said, sliding open Dean's curtain. "Your mom wants to know if you stopped by Aliester's yet."

Dean shook his head. "He got busted last week."

"So you have zero weed?"

Dean nodded his head.

"Fuckin' useless punk." Todd said, throwing a bottle at Dean and narrowly missing his head.

"Fuck you." Dean said.

Todd got in Dean's face. "What was that?" He said.

Dean quickly stuck Todd across the face with a hard fist, knocking him to the ground. Dean knelt over Todd and repeatedly punched him in the face. Years of abuse had finally made Dean snap. He had fought Todd before, but this sent him over the edge. Dean continued punching Todd, but his mom suddenly pulled him away.

"Dean Miller, what have you done?" Dean's mom sobbed, cradling Todd's bloody face.

Dean rose to his feet. "Ambrose! My name is Dean Ambrose!" He screamed.

Dean picked up his wallet and phone and rushed out of his trailer. Dean dialed the first number he could think of.

"Hey, it's me. I need you to come pick me up." Dean said.

* * *

"Yeah, no problem, babe." Renee hung up her phone. "Roman, go back to Dean's."

Roman started leaving town again. "Why?" He asked.

Renee sighed. "I dunno, maybe something with his mom again."

Renee always knew what was happening with Dean. But every time she asked him about it, Dean would always tell her not to worry. Renee's heart would break whenever Dean would come to school with a black eye or fat lip. And as usual, whenever she'd ask what happened Dean would tell her to forget it.

Roman pulled up in front of Dean's trailer again.

"Where is he?" Renee asked.

Suddenly, Dean emerged from the trailer and sprinted towards the truck.

"Fucking drive!" Dean screamed as he dove into the backseat next to Renee.

Dean sat up in his seat as Roman sped off.

Dean glanced at Renee. "Hey pretty lady, did'ya miss me?" He said, kissing her aggressively.

"What happened back there?" Renee asked.

Dean chuckled. "Kicked Todd's ass again, like really bad this time."

Renee gave Dean a worried glance. "Babe, you can't keep fighting with Todd."

"I know, that's why I'm never going back."

Renee rolled her eyes. "Well where are you gonna stay?"

"With you, babe." Dean laughed.

"My parents already think you're bat shit crazy."

Dean kissed Renee again. "Bat shit crazy for you." He said.

Roman cleared his throat. "Where to, Dean?" He said.

"Fort Zerox." Dean said, chuckling.

Roman smiled. "You got it."

"What's Fort Zerox?" Renee asked.

"You'll see." Dean chuckled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Where are we going?" Renee stared nervously out the back window of Roman's truck; the city faded into countryside as Roman pressed his foot to the accelerator.

"You need to stop worrying so much, babe," Dean flung an arm around Renee and pulled her closer to his side. "If you be patient it'll be worth it."

Renee leaned her head against Dean's shoulder and sighed. "If you say so."

"Where are we going?" Paige gave Roman a worried look.

Roman smirked and shook his head. "I can't tell you."

"Is Fort Zerox like a secret club or something?"

Dean chuckled. "Not exactly."

"We're almost there; Don't worry." Roman smiled to himself and continued driving.

* * *

"Oh, Seth, fuck!" Eva was currently on her back, digging her finger nails into Seth's bare back while he thrust into her repeatedly with soft grunts. Thankfully, Linkin Park's "Numb" was blasting throughout his room and drowned out Eva's cries. Before things escalated, Seth and Eva searched Seth's closet that would match her dress for homecoming. Seth hadn't planned on going to homecoming this year, but once he kissed Eva at AJ's party things had changed.

"Ok, how about this black polo?" Eva pulled a shirt from the closet and held it up to Seth.

Seth smiled at the shirt. "That's my favorite shirt; I wear it whenever I go to ragers."

Eva rolled her eyes and hung the shirt back up. "Ok, never mind then." Eva sifted through the other shirts.

"I mean, I don't have a lot of dress clothes. It's mostly band shirts and hoodies."

"Yeah, I see that." Eva shook her head. "Not one collared shirt. Don't you have any of your dad's old clothes?"

Seth dropped his head. "I used to, but I sold a lot of it to buy Fall Out Boy tickets."

Eva chuckled. "Fall Out Boy? What a hipster."

Seth scoffed. "I am not a hipster."

"You kinda are."

"Fall Out Boy is not-"

"Ah ha!" Eva pulled a dark red button down dress shirt from the closet. "It's perfect, it even matches my hair and my dress."

Seth smiled and nodded his head. "That was my dad's; He wore it every time he took my mom out. She always said it made him look handsome and like a young David Spade."

Eva laughed. "David Spade?"

"Yeah, before the coke and shit."

Eva held out the shirt. "Try it on."

Seth shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno."

"Please, baby?"

Seth dropped his head.

"Hey," Eva gently hugged Seth. "How about you wait until tonight to wear it? You can surprise me."

Seth chuckled. "Yeah, I guess. But what are we gonna do before then?"

That brings us to now.

Eva arched her back as her orgasm wracked her body as Seth slammed into her one last time as he released himself. "Fuck, fuck." Eva entangled her fingers in Seth's dark hair and tried catching her breath. Seth collapsed on top of Eva, making her giggle at his breathless gasps.

"Did-did I do ok?" Seth asked, still breathless.

Eva smiled and kissed Seth on the cheek. "Best I've ever had."

Seth pushed himself up. "Wait, I thought you were a virgin?"

Eva glanced down at Seth's soft penis still inside her. "Not anymore."

Seth laughed and kissed Eva again.

* * *

"What in the hell?" Renee stared at the window, as Roman parked in front of an old fashioned diner.

"Fort Zerox." Dean chuckled, popping open the back door and quickly hoping out of the truck.

"The sign says "Pat's Diner."" Paige gazed up at the luminescent sign.

"Nah, Fort Zerox." Roman interlocked his fingers with Paige's and entered the diner with Dean and Renee.

"Big Poppa is back!" Dean exclaimed as he hurried into the diner.

"Dean!" A few people called from around the diner.

"You've been here before?" Renee asked.

"Oh yeah, lots of times." Dean took a seat at the bar next to Roman.

"Lunatic Fringe," A waitress walked up to Dean and smiled at him. "Lemme guess, the usual?"

"You know it doll face." Dean said with a chuckle.

"Doll face?" Renee asked with a smirk.

"Her name is Beth, but I call her that cause she wears too much make-up."

"Hey Dean, how's it goin'?" A biker sitting next to Renee asked Dean.

"It's been better, ya know how shit gets." Dean shrugged his shoulders.

"Kick your step-dad's ass again?"

"He's not my step-dad, but yeah."

The biker let out a earth shaking bellow. "Good, fuckin' hate Todd."

Renee nugged Dean with her elbow. "So, what's the story with this place?"

Dean smirked. "This is the place I used to go with my dad before he..." Dean dropped his head.

"I thought you never knew your dad."

"I did," Dean sighed. "But just for a little while."

"I first came here with Dean in sixth grade," Roman chimed in. "You gotta come here for breakfast though; best Kitchen Sink omelette ever."

"Kitchen Sink?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, like all the breakfast foods in one omelette," Dean chuckled. "The best."

Doll face returned with a few plates. "The usual: Triple Bacon Deluxe with curly fries for everyone."

Dean laughed as he took a bite of the burger. "Oh, fuck, tell Big Chief he's a genius."

"Nah, Little Chief runs the place now," Doll Face smiled. "He renamed it Pat after his wife Patricia."

"Oh, it's all starting to make sense now." Paige said with a chuckle.

"You can't take away Zerox," Dean shook his head. "It's a legacy."

Doll Face shrugged her shoulders. "I know, but whatever."

"So, you come here whenever you fight with Todd?" Renee asked Dean.

"Yeah, and after a big win, and when I'm just feeling like it." Dean said.

"And every June second." Roman said.

"What's that?" Renee asked.

"My dad's birthday," Dean shrugged. "he loved this place."

"What happened to him?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, you never told me." Renee said.

Dean shook his head. "Now's not the time."

"Babe-"

"Now's not the fucking time!" Dean threw what was left of his burger on the floor, making Renee and Paige jump.

"You alright Dean?" The biker asked.

Dean started to angrily pull at his hair and rock back and forth in his seat. "Yeah, I just... Fuck!" Dean jumped up from his seat and ran out the door.

"Dean!" Renee called after him.

"Let him go, little lady," The biker jumped up from his seat. "He just needs a minute."

"Fuck, I'm the worst girlfriend." Renee said, dropping her head into her hands.

"Naw, darlin', he'll be back," The biker turned towards the door as Dean walked back in. "See, here he is."

Dean marched up to Renee and pulled her out of the diner by her hand.

"Some anger sex," The biker said to Roman and Paige. "He'll be alright."

Roman chuckled and continued eating, while Paige just stared in shock out the window.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

A cornfield behind a diner and fifty yards away from a barn wasn't the most romantic place Renee and Dean have had sex; But Dean wasn't exactly in the mood to be all "lovey dovey." "Hurry up!" Was the only thing Dean said to Renee as he pulled her deeper into the cornfield, before propping her on her hands and knees and proceeding to... Well, you get it.

A few more quick pumps and a load groan and Dean collapsed into the dirt next to Renee. Renee slowly pulled her pants back over her exposed backside and knelt beside Dean; Her face was caked in dirt from being forced to the ground and a small cut had formed on her bottom lip. "I'm gonna kill you." Renee poked at her cut with her tongue, tasting stale copper as it slowly healed itself.

Dean chuckled breathlessly. "I'm good with that." He kept his eyes closed but knew Renee was glaring down at him.

"What the fuck has gotten into you?"

Dean flinched at the aggression in Renee's voice. "Me? What's gotten into you?"

"Well, for starters: My boyfriend just shoved my face into the dirt and fucked me," Renee paused when Dean started to laugh. "Oh, it's funny to you?"

Dean shook his head and stopped laughing. "No, you just sound so funny when you swear."

"Fuck you."

Dean started to laugh again, making Renee slap him in the chest. "Jesus Christ, since when do you hate spontaneous sex?"

"Since it started involving me getting dragged out of a diner in front of a dozen strangers and getting my face shoved in the dirt."

Dean rolled his eyes and propped himself onto his elbows. "Jeez, lighten up a little."

"Fuck you, asshole."

"Look I'm sorry alright?" Dean sighed. "I just..."

"What?"

Dean shook his head. "Nothing... Forget it."

"No, you better tell me now."

"No."

"Dean Alexander Ambrose."

Dean raised his eyebrow at Renee; her tone of voice meant she was serious, but the sparkle in her eye showed she was more worried than angry. He knew this moment was bound to happen sooner than later- sorta hoped it would've been later- but it was time. "I got mad when Roman mentioned my dad..." He shook his head and sighed. "And you and Paige adding to it didn't exactly calm me down."

Renee sat back and crossed her legs. "I know your dad left you when you were little. I'm sorry I kept pushing you."

"It's not just that," Dean sighed. "You know that biker I was talking to?"

Renee nodded her head.

"That's my Uncle Charlie; he was my dad's brother."

"Oh." Renee raised her eyebrows in surprise. "I didn't know you had an uncle."

"Neither did I until after my dad..." Dean sat up and ran his fingers through his hair. "Died."

"Baby..."

"No, I think it's time I tell ya," Dean chuckled slightly, but didn't do much to hide the tears forming in his eyes. "It doesn't justify me being a douche, but I like to pretend it does."

Renee gently took Dean's hand in hers. "You don't have to."

Dean nodded his head. "Yeah, I do."

Renee watched as Dean took a deep breath and rub nervously at his chin.

"I uh, lost my dad when I was around four. The only thing I remember about him is this place and the Kitchen Sink omelette and the Triple Bacon Deluxe; they were his favorite. When I was thirteen, Charlie visited me and filled me in on some things: Like how my dad was, what kind of person he was, what kinda shit he was into. It took be by surprise, I wasn't expecting anyone to do that. My mom never talked about him, and whenever I would ask Todd would just flip out at me." Dean shook his head. "Long story short: He was out riding his motorcycle with Charlie when a car ran a red light," Dean smirked at the look of shock on Renee's face. "He hit the left side of the car, bounced off the hood and skidded for like half a mile."

"Holy fuck."

"Yeah," Dean chuckled quietly. "It wasn't pretty. That's why I'm not too open about talking about him; I'm not depressed, I'm just sorta bummed out I never got to really know him, ya know? He was into a lot of the same stuff I was in, he played football too," Dean chuckled again. "He was into blonde chicks too."

Renee giggled and gently squeezed Dean's hand.

"I have his old motorcycle at the trailer; I never rode it, I felt like it would be tarnishing his legacy if I did." Dean glanced back at Renee. "Now you know."

Renee lunged at Dean and wrapped him in a loving embrace. "I love you, baby."

Dean hugged Renee back and sighed. "I love you too."

"And hey," Renee sat back and smirked. "I think you'd look badass riding a motorcycle."

Dean chuckled. "Yeah? Charlie said he'd help me fix my dad's bike but I never told him I already did."

"Wait, really?" Renee's face lit up. "Tell Roman to take you back to your house to go get it; You can pull into Homecoming like a badass."

Dean smiled. "You think so?"

"Absolutely, people would be so jealous of me," Renee smirked and kissed Dean. "My boyfriend, the cool guy on a motorcycle."

Dean rolled his eyes. "I cannot wait to see your dad's reaction to that."

"He already doesn't like you so who cares?"

"Fair enough."

Renee giggled and dove back into Dean's arms; Dean smiled and held her tight.

* * *

"Any luck?" Paige and Roman were sitting in his truck, trying to get a hold of Dean and Renee and try to figure out where they ran off to.

"Nope." Roman glared at his phone when he was sent to voicemail again.

"There!" Paige pointed towards the cornfield where Dean and Renee were walking. "What's all over her face?"

Roman snickered at her comment.

"You are a child." Paige said with a chuckle.

Dean opened the back door and helped Renee into the backseat before jumping in himself. "Can ya take me back to my house? I need to pick up a few things."

Roman nodded his head. "Yeah, sure. Everything ok?"

"Yeah, we're good."

Roman shifted his gaze to Renee. "Why's she covered in dirt?"

"I beat her up," Dean nodded his head. "Tried burying her but she's a tough one."

Renee shook her head and rolled her eyes. "He fucked me..." She leaned over the front seat. "Hard." She said with a laugh when Dean pulled her back to his side.

"Jesus." Roman chuckled as he started the truck.

* * *

"Ok, now no matter what happens: Renee does not leave the truck." Dean instructed Roman when he stopped in front of his trailer.

"Please don't kill anyone." Renee begged Dean.

"Can't promise that." Dean said with a chuckle before kissing Renee and hoping out of the truck.

Roman, Paige, and Renee watched as Dean crossed his front lawn towards his trailer. Todd emerged from the trailer and attempted to confront Dean, but was met with a stiff left hook when Dean approached him.

"Oh, shit." Roman laughed when Todd fell to the ground and Dean disappeared into the trailer.

"Such a tough guy." Paige said, smiling and shaking her head.

"My tough guy." Renee said, biting her bottom lip.

Dean then reemerged from the trailer with his mother close behind him. Dean paused and kicked Todd in the ribs and continued walking towards the side of the trailer.

"What's he doing?" Paige asked.

Dean removed a tarp from a covered up motorcycle. Renee gasped in surprise at the reveal of his dad's old bike. Dean pulled out his phone and pressed it to his ear.

Renee's phone started to ring. "Hello?"

"Tell Roman to follow me, ok?"

"Yeah, sure," Renee hung up the phone. "Dean said to follow him."

"He's not riding that thing, is he?" The trio watched as Dean flung his duffel bag over his shoulder and hoped onto the motorcycle. He revved the engine a few times before speeding past Roman's truck and onto the highway.

"Crazy mother fucker." Roman chuckled as he began to follow Dean.

"Crazy me fucker." Renee said with a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Eva was curled up under Seth's arm, laying beneath the blankets on his bed just holding him tight. It was a feeling both of them wanted but never thought they would have. Eva's lips were curled in a gentle smile while she traced the muscular patterns on Seth's chest and midsection. Seth had the music cranked up still; The ballads of Paramore currently blasting through his speakers, making the the many trophies and pictures shake and rattle on there shelves.

"Seth?" Eva tapped his bare chest a few times.

Seth clicked the volume down a little bit. "Yeah, babe?"

Eva giggled slightly. "Do you remember the first time we met each other?"

Seth smirked. "Barely, I was like three when I moved here."

"I do."

"Bullshit."

"No, seriously," Eva positioned herself so she was laying on Seth's chest and gazing into his eyes. "I remember what happened."

Seth laid his arms behind his head. "I barely remember what I did last week."

Eva giggled. "I remember you in your "Metallica" t-shirt; You had that goofy smile you do now."

Seth chuckled. "You had brown hair back then."

"Ah ha! See, you remember." Eva giggled and kissed Seth's chest.

Seth rolled his eyes. "I remember that cause you dyed it in third grade and I fell in love with it."

Eva flashed Seth some classic "fuck me" eyes. "Fell in love, huh?"

"Totally." Seth said, slightly taken aback by the crazed look in Eva's eyes. Who could blame him though? It doesn't matter how many times a guy has sex, he'll always get a little nervous before it happens. Especially if that redhead that lived next door to you for your entire life just gave you your first time in just about everything. Especially especially, if this girl handed you a list of the Top Twenty Sex Positions she'd be interested in trying. Eva was a virgin before today. But that didn't mean she prepared for this day for years.

Eva crawled close to Seth's face. "Wanna try number fifteen?"

Seth's eyes widened in shock. "Fif-fifteen?"

"Yeah, fifteen." Eva slowly kissed Seth.

"It's ya boy "Why Ruin The Moment?" Dean burst through the bedroom door, making Seth and Eva yell in surprise.

"Dean, what the fuck?" Seth pulled the covers over Eva and covered himself too.

"Well, hey there, cowboy." Renee giggled and covered her eyes when she entered the room.

Dean picked up Seth's phone. "I'm changin' this shit music, bro. Like I don't-" Dean stopped talking when Taylor Swift's "Blank Space" started to play on the speakers. He turned towards Seth and shook his head. "Dude."

"Th-that's Eva's phone, man." Seth sputtered.

"No it's not!" Eva sat up and elbowed Seth.

"What's the problem?" Paige and Roman entered the room. Paige chuckled and smirked at Eva. "Nice tits, girl."

Eva gasped in shock and covered herself.

"Why are you here?" Seth was growing annoyed due to the fact that people were piling into his room.

"I gotta show you somethin' awesome." Dean said with a grin.

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise."

* * *

"Well, shit." Seth chuckled and examined Dean's motorcycle. "Where'd you get this?"

"It was my dad's," Dean said. "I spent the last couple years fixing it up."

"I'm impressed, man." Seth straddled the seat.

"Uh uh, off, let's go." Dean waved his arm at Seth.

"Alright, shit," Seth hopped off the seat. "Just taking a look."

"If you said your girl had a tight pussy would you want me to take a look?"

"Those are two completely things, Dean."

"I'm just sayin', man."

Renee furrowed her eyebrows. "So I'm just like a motorcycle?" She glanced up at Dean with half a smirk on her face.

"Well you had me hooked after one ride," Dean wrapped his arm around Renee. "Just like Shelia."

"Shelia?"

"Yeah, Shelia," Dean knelt beside the motorcycle. "I think that's her name; it's carved in the seat right here."

Seth smirked at Roman, who chuckled when he caught Seth's look.

"Uh, I don't think that's what it means, Dean." Roman said with a chuckle.

Dean shook his head. "What the hell else does it mean? My mom's name is Janice, so it can't be-" Dean jumped to his feet. "Are you saying my dad cheated on my mom?"

"Whoa, Jesus, Dean, no that's not what I'm saying." Roman raised his hands in defense. "I'm just sayin' it's kinda weird, right?"

Dean groaned and shook his head. "I don't know who the hell Shelia is, but it's the bike's name 'till we figure it out."

"Fair enough."

"Alright, Homecoming is in four hours: What do we do know?"

"Big orgy." Renee said with a laugh.

"No, that's not ok," Roman said with a forced chuckle. "Right, Dean?"

Dean nodded his head. "Yeah, I'd be fine with it if Roman and Seth left."

"Not in your wildest dreams, kid." Paige said.

"I guess we can just hang out here or wherever." Seth said. "My mom loves you guys; I don't think she's met Paige yet, though."

"I talked to her a little bit before we interrupted "happy time.""

""Happy time?"" Dean asked with a chuckle. "That's what you call it, Ro?"

Roman shook his head. "Shut up, bro."

The group laughed and entered Seth's house.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"I look so fuckin' stupid." Dean and Renee were in the downstairs bathroom of Renee's house. Homecoming was an hour away and Dean was not happy about the semi-formal dress code the school was enforcing. After spending some time at Seth's house, Dean and Renee showed up at Renee's house so she could get ready. "I hate wearing ties."

Renee was busy curling her hair. Renee rolled her eyes at Dean. "You look super handsome in that shirt; Blue matches your eyes."

"People don't look at my eyes that much."

"But when you wear that shirt people will see just how perfect your eyes are."

"Why can't I just wear my leather jacket?"

"Because it's semi-formal and a leather jacket and black t-shirt isn't that."

Dean groaned and shook his head at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. "I mean, I guess."

There was a knock on the door. "How's everything going, you two?" Renee's mom poked her head in the bathroom. "Oh my goodness, Dean, you look very handsome. The blue shirt brings out the color in your eyes."

"Ah ha! See?" Renee punched Dean in the shoulder. "I told you!"

"Yeah, thanks babe." Dean shuffled past Renee's mom. "I'll let you two finish up." Dean walked back into the living room. Renee's house was similar to Seth's: Two stories, three bedrooms and two bathrooms. Renee was an only child and was the apple of her parents' eye. The first day Renee brought Dean home, her mother was ecstatic but her father was far from happy about the gutter rat his only child fell in love with. Renee's parents were strict Catholics and were completely against premarital sex and swearing respectably.

"Mr. Young, good to see ya." Dean smirked at the disgruntled face of Renee's dad. Dean out stretched his right hand, offering a hand shake.

"Dean. Glad to see you wearing something other than ripped jeans and a hoodie." Mr. Young didn't offer his hand, making Dean chuckle and lower his.

"Actually, I was wearing a football jersey yesterday. Did you see the game?"

Mr. Young shook his head. "I'm more of a soccer man, you know that."

Dean shrugged. "I could change your mind."

"I doubt that."

Dean nodded his head. "Ok."

Mr. Young narrowed his eyes at Dean. "What's your deal, Dean?"

"Well, right now I'm waiting for Renee to get ready so I can-"

"I meant long term."

Dean shrugged. "Haven't given that much thought."

"Not a big concern?"

"Not since you asked me two days ago."

"Don't get smart with me, son."

"Hey, you finally called me son." Dean gave a fake smile. "I'm honored, sir."

Mr. Young chuckled and shook his head. "Understand something, Dean: I don't like you at all."

"Kinda figured that out, actually."

"I don't like your attitude, your sense of clothing, the fact that my daughter has fallen in love with you makes me sick."

Dean glanced down at his dress shoes and black dress pants. "Actually, these were my dad's pants. The shoes were on sale at J.C. Penny's-"

"Enough with the trailer park humor."

Dean chuckled. "I like how you think that'll insult me," He shook his head. "But it doesn't."

"Renee is a straight A student; She plans on attending Princeton after graduation. What are your after school plans?"

"Didn't I just say I haven't put much thought into it?"

Mr. Young chuckled. "So your plans are to drag my daughter down with you? Your life is too sad alone so you need to bring my daughter with you?"

"I think my life is pretty awesome."

"Which part is awesome exactly?; The dead dad or drugged up mother?"

Dean scoffed and chewed on his tongue. "I'd shut the fuck up if I were you."

Mr. Young's eyes went wide. "Excuse me?"

"Did I stutter?" Dean's chilling gaze never left Mr. Young; It almost seemed as if he was trying to kill him with his stare alone.

"You have no right speaking that way to me in my home!"

"You have a right to speak to me like I'm trash? I have done nothing but treat you and your wife with respect for the last four years."

"You talk to me like I'm an idiot."

"You know what? I do know what I want in my future."

"Prison?"

Dean chuckled. "Nah, I'm gonna marry your daughter. Whether you like it or not."

"If you think for a second-"

"I don't give a shit. I love Renee. I'm going to marry her, have kids, and grow old with her. If after four years you can't understand that, then..." Dean shrugged and stuck both his middle fingers up at Mr. Young. "Sorry, bro."

"Dean?" Renee had appeared in the doorway to the living room. Dean turned to look at his girlfriend and nearly fainted; Renee had her blonde hair curled in even strands. Her lips were colored a light shade of pink. And she was wearing a sparkling purple dress that reflected the light as if it was made out of diamonds.

"Wow." Dean choked on his words when Renee's beauty really hit him.

"Jeez, babe." Renee blushed and dropped her head.

"You're, uh..." Dean chuckled. "Wow. I can't wait to strip that off of you later."

"Excuse me?" Mr. Young asked.

Renee walked up to Dean. "Did you really mean that?"

Dean tilted his head. "What?"

"The whole getting married and kids thing?"

"Oh, yeah. I want that... A lot."

"I don't think I like the idea." Mr. Young chimed in.

"Dad..."

"Well, babe, if you heard my whole speech you would've heard the part about not giving a shit what he thinks." Dean said.

"Dean, if you think for a second-"

"I'll have her home before tomorrow morning." Dean grabbed Renee by her hand and led her outside.

"Ambrose, get back here with my daughter!" Mr. Young followed Dean and Renee.

Dean handed Renee a helmet before he mounted his motorcycle and helped her on.

"No, no, absolutely not. No!" Mr. Young ran out the front door towards Dean and Renee.

"Sorry, Mr. Young!" Dean said with a laugh as he revved his motorcycle and sped away from Renee's house.

"I'm so grounded!" Renee yelled over the motorcycle's engine.

"I know!" Dean yelled with another laugh.

* * *

"Seth, c'mon! We're gonna be late!" Eva, along with Roman and Paige, called from the living room of Seth's house.

"Just a sec!" Seth called back.

Seth was in the upstairs bathroom; He finished tying his tie and watched himself in the mirror. Seth had his hair pulled back into a ponytail and he was wearing the red button down Eva had begged him to wear.

"You look just like your father." Seth's mom poked her head into the bathroom.

Seth nodded and lowered his head. "Yeah, I see that."

Seth's mom flashed a sad smile. "Eva looks beautiful; The shirt matches perfectly with her."

Seth sighed and nodded his head.

Seth's mom stepped into the bathroom. "What's wrong, baby?"

"Why did dad leave?"

Seth's mom furrowed her brow. "He was having an affair, you know that."

"But like, why did he just leave? He never calls us anymore, he doesn't send us any letters. The last time I saw him was the Christmas before he left."

"Why are you asking this now?"

Seth shook his head. "I don't want to be like him."

"What do you mean?"

Seth's eyes began to water. "I look just like him. What if I end up just like him?"

"Oh, no, honey." Seth's mom wrapped Seth in a big hug. "You won't be like him."

"I don't want to break Eva's heart like dad broke ours."

"Honey, you've been dating for a day. No one says you'll be together forever."

Seth released the hug. "Yeah, but..."

Seth's mom's face lit up. "Oh my goodness."

Seth raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I know that look: You're in love with that girl."

Seth chuckled and lowered his head. "Th-that's crazy, ma. I've been dating her for a day."

"Ever since you were a little boy you would have that same look on your face whenever you would see her. When she would come over because her parents were out of town, you would never leave her side every second she was here."

"No, no way, I ignored her for years."

"Not when both the families went on that trip to the beach. Your eyes never left that girl." Seth's mom chuckled at the sudden redness spreading across Seth's face. "I don't want you to rush into things. But keep this girl close; I'm your mother, I know these kinds of things."

"Babe?"

Seth picked up his head; His face burned a darker shade of red when he focused on the goddess that stood in the doorway of his bathroom.

"Wow." Seth said with a slight smile.

Seth's mom turned around and gasped. "Sweetheart, you look incredible."

Eva curled her hair and painted her lips red because what other color would they be? Her red dress seemed to flow like water with every little move she made.

"I'll leave you two alone." Seth's mom chuckled and left the bathroom.

Seth continued staring at Eva, his smile spreading more and more the longer he stared.

"I look good don't I?" Eva said with a small giggle.

"You look beautiful." Seth said, just above a whisper.

"Prom is gonna blow your mind then."

Seth nodded his head. "I can do Prom."

"Really? I didn't expect you to."

Seth felt his heartbeat quicken as his palms started to sweat. "I love you."

Eva's eyes went wide. "What?"

Seth placed his hands on Eva's shoulders. "I lied. I remember moving here; I remember like it happened yesterday. When I first saw you I felt something I didn't understand at the time. But I get it now. I love you, Eva Marie." Seth started to laugh. "I fucking love you!"

Eva dropped her head and stared at her toes.

"Eva?" Seth said, smile fading.

Eva shook her head.

"Eva?" Seth whispered, panic flooding his veins.

Eva picked her head up, grabbed Seth by his tie and pulled him in for a sweet and somewhat aggressive kiss. After a few moments, Eva broke the kiss and smiled. "What the fuck took you so long?"

"I kinda told you before."

"Yeah, but that's cuz I just blew you. If I sucked Roman's dick he'd say the same thing."

Seth pulled Eva into his arms and hugged her tight. "Please don't blow anyone except me."

Eva giggled and nuzzled closer to Seth. "I promise."

* * *

Roman and Paige were waiting outside of Seth's house. Roman had on a simple black button down and white tie, while Paige wore a black dress with lipstick to match it. Roman couldn't help but to stare at the perfect girl that stood beside him.

"Didn't your mum ever tell you staring is impolite?" Paige said with a giggle.

"Wow." Roman muttered.

Paige rolled her eyes and kissed Roman on the cheek. "I'll take that as a good thing."

"You look phenomenal, babe."

Paige arched an eyebrow. "Did you just call me "babe?""

"Uh," Roman slid on his sunglasses. "If you're cool with th-that."

"Big Bad Roman Reigns hiding behind a pair of sunglasses? I don't believe it."

Roman smirked. "Believe it."

Paige smirked and intertwined her fingers with Roman's. "You're cute when you're nervous."

Roman chuckled and kissed Paige on the top of her head. "Thanks, babe."

Eva and Seth then emerged from Seth's house.

"About friggin' time!" Paige yelled with a laugh.

"Sorry," Seth said. "My mom made us take a bunch of pictures."

"Let's head out then." Roman opened the passenger side door and helped Paige get in. Seth helped Eva into the truck before getting in himself. Roman jumped into the driver's seat and started the truck. "Let's do it." Roman drove away from Seth's house.

* * *

Roman pulled his truck into a parking spot outside of the school. Roman helped Paige out of the truck; Seth did the same with Eva.

"Such a gentleman." Eva said with a smile.

"Only when you want me to be, baby." Seth smirked.

"Dude, you're starting to sound like Dean." Roman said.

"Speaking of Dean, where is he?"

Just as soon as he spoke, the sound of a motorcycle engine could be heard approaching from the distance.

"Speak of the devil." Roman said.

Dean skidded to a halt next to Roman's truck. "What it do, people?"

"Oh my God, baby, you were right." Renee unbuckled her helmet and smiled at the crowd of people staring at her and Dean. "Everyone's super jealous."

"Told you, beautiful," Dean hoped off the motorcycle and picked up Renee, making her squeal in delight. "Everybody's jealous of my girl."

Renee giggled and kissed Dean. Dean gently set Renee down, pulled her hand into his, and started walking up to the school. Seth smiled at Eva and took her hand, leading her to the school.

"Ready?" Paige asked Roman with a smirk.

"Absolutely." Roman took Paige by her hand and began walking towards the school.

* * *

The group of friends walked into the high school gymnasium; The gym was decorated with streamers and balloons. The far side of the gym had a table selling drinks and various kinds of snacks. A DJ was set up towards the other side, where several dozen students were dancing.

"Wanna dance?" Dean leaned his head close to Renee's so she could hear him over the loud music.

"Why the hell else are we here?" Renee replied with a smile and pulled Dean towards the dance area.

Eva wrapped her arms against Seth's. "Can you get me some soda?"

"Sure, baby." Seth led Eva towards the snack table.

"You wanna dance?" Paige asked Roman.

"Not much of a dancer, but I'll give it a shot." Roman replied.

Paige laughed and pulled Roman towards the DJ. Roman watched Paige as she began dancing.

"C'mon, you gotta try!" Paige yelled over the music.

"Ok, I'll try-" Roman felt a tap on his shoulder.

 _"Perro."_

Roman furrowed his eyebrows and turned around. He shook his head and sighed. "Hey, Alberto."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Yeah, babe, shake that ass!" Dean took a few steps back to admire his girlfriend while she danced along to Florida Georgia Line's "Cruise;" It was a sight Dean loved, but one thing had been bothering him since speaking with Renee's father just a half an hour before. Shaking the troubling thought from his head, Dean shuffled back to his beloved girlfriend and gripped her waist and moved with her gyrations.

"My dad is going to kill me when I get home!" Renee yelled over the loud music, letting her teeth show in a giant smile.

"Not before he literally kills me!" Dean yelled, giving a smile back.

Somewhere towards the other side of the gym, Seth and Eva sat together at a table near the refreshments. Eva wasn't much of a dancer, Seth was thankful for that, but when a slow song would play she was more than likely to drag Seth to the center of the dance floor.

"Having fun?" Seth asked, not having to speak too loud due to the fact that they were further away from the music in the colossal gym.

Eva smiled. "Yeah, thanks for buying me a soda." She said.

"No problem, beautiful." Seth said, still blown away by the sight of his date.

"You don't have to keep complimenting me, Seth," Eva said, a light shade of red coloring her cheeks. "You're getting laid tonight, no matter what."

Fuck yeah, Seth thought with a chuckle. "Still," Seth said aloud. "You look gorgeous."

Eva smiled again, feeling her stomach tighten in delight now that her childhood crush was complementing her and actually talking to her. It had taken nearly their entire lives, but Eva was grateful nevertheless.

"What's up, guys?" Dean asked, taking a seat at Seth and Eva's table with Renee.

"Did'ya get sick of dancing already?" Seth asked.

"No," Renee replied. "Just thirsty."

"Cherry Pepsi?" Dean asked.

Renee smiled and kissed Dean on the cheek. "I love you so much." She said. Dean stood from his chair and walked over to the refreshments table.

"How come you guys aren't dancing?" Renee asked Eva and Seth.

Eva shrugged. "I'm not much of a dancer," She said. "But when a slow song comes on, I'll be in the middle of that dance floor, believe me."

"Dean's the same way too," Renee said. "He only dances when I do."

"Speaking of dancing, where's Roman?" Seth asked, scanning the room for any sign of his Samoan friend.

"Over there," Eva said, pointing near the DJ table. "Talking to Alberto and Paige."

"Aw, fuck." Seth said. Seth jumped up from his chair and grabbed Dean by his arm.

"What the fuck are doing?" Dean demanded, upset by being pulled by the arm.

"Alberto found Roman." Seth said.

Dean, not needing to hear anything else, nodded his head and placed Renee's soda on the table before hurrying in Roman's direction with Seth.

* * *

"Look, I don't want any trouble." Roman said to Alberto, trying to keep the atmosphere calm.

Alberto shook his head and sneered at Roman. "I don't care what you have to say, pendejo, I came to take back my one true love." Alberto said.

"Dude, she ain't into you anymore," Roman said. "When're you gonna get that?"

"She belongs to me!" Alberto exclaimed.

"I'm not a piece of property, you pig!" Paige yelled back.

"Shut it, puta!" Alberto screamed.

Roman didn't need a Spanish to English dictionary to understand the insult Alberto just threw at Paige. Enough was enough, Roman wasn't going to take this anymore.

"Alright, you wanna be like that? I ain't taking shit from a soccer fag, understand?" Roman said, having enough with being harassed.

"Babe, chill." Paige stood on her toes and whispered in Roman's ear.

"Who you callin' a soccer fag?" Alberto said. Alberto got in Roman's face and pushed against him with his chest.

"Rome, chill out, alright?" Dean called out, arriving at the scene with Seth.

"Stay out of this." Roman barked.

"What are you gonna do, perro?" Alberto taunted.

Before Paige could intervene again, Roman threw a hard right against Alberto's jaw, sending him straight to the floor.

"Oh, fuck, he's fuckin' sleepin'!" Dean hollered in a fit of laughter.

"Jesus Christ, Roman." Paige hissed, bumping past him and storming out of the gym.

Roman glanced at his two best friends, confused by Paige's reaction. "The fuck did I do?" He asked.

"Nothing, just calm down a bit before you talk to her, ok?" Seth said. "I'm just saying."

Roman shook his head and left in the direction Paige headed.

"The fuck just happened?" Seth asked Dean.

"I don't fuckin' know." Dean said, following Roman.

* * *

Paige burst out of the front of the school; Roman was right on her heels.

"Paige," Roman reached out and stopped Paige from walking. "Talk to me."

Paige yelled in frustration and pushed Roman. "What the fuck is your problem, you psycho?" She yelled.

Roman, completely confused, didn't say anything and just stared at Paige.

"You're just as bad as he is," Paige accused. "God, you fucking ruined the night. You can't just keep things civil for one fucking night?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Roman said, finally finding his words. "I haven't spoken a word to him before tonight."

"So you just punch him, in front of all my friends, just for no reason?" Paige said.

"Did you not hear what he was saying? I was defending you." Roman said, becoming more worried by Paige's increasing anger.

"My fucking hero," Paige said, her voice started to break. "God, just... Fucking leave me alone." Paige stormed away, starting to cry.

Roman shook his head, completely dumbfounded at what just happened.

"Damn, dude." Finn Balor, one of Roman's friends, said, stepping out of his hiding spot in the shadows.

Roman turned around to face Finn. "What did I say?" Roman asked.

"Girls are just fucking stupid, sometimes." Finn said, shaking his head.

"Well, you did punch Del Rio." Finn said.

"How do you know?" Roman asked.

Finn waved his phone in the air. "It's all over Twitter. Killer hook, by the way." He said.

Roman sighed and shook his head. "I should go after her, shouldn't I?" He asked.

Finn nodded his head. "I'm surprised you haven't yet." He said.

Roman nodded his head and hurried after Paige.

* * *

Dean walked out the front door of the school; Roman and Paige were nowhere to be seen. Dean shook his head and sighed. "What the fuck?" He asked himself.

"What's wrong, baby?" Renee asked, walking up to Dean from behind.

"I was hoping to catch Roman before he took off." Dean said.

"Shit got pretty intense." Renee said.

Dean kept his back turned to Renee. "Yeah, people can do funny things sometimes." He said.

"Yeah." Renee agreed. Renee wrapped her arms around Dean and hugged him; Dean shook himself loose from Renee's grip. "What's wrong?" Renee asked, extremely confused by Dean's coldness.

Dean shook his head. "Nothin'." He said flatly.

"Dean, I've know you since middle school," Renee said. "Don't bullshit me."

Dean spun around and glared at Renee. "Ok, don't bullshit me then. How the fuck does your dad know that my dad is dead?" He asked.

Renee didn't respond; She just stared back at Dean with a guilty look on her face.

"Don't know?" Dean asked.

"I told him." Renee muttered, dropping her gaze to the ground.

"Hmm." Dean groaned. "When did that happen?"

"When you were getting changed at my house." Renee said.

Dean took a deep breath to calm himself, but it wasn't working. "Who the fuck told you you could tell him?" Dean screamed, terrifying Renee. "You know he hates me and would use anything against me that he thinks could hurt me! But you betray me?" Dean yelled in frustration and kicked a nearby trash can. "Fuck!" Dean screamed again.

Renee shook with fear; Dean never, ever, blew up on her like that before. "Dean, I-I..." Renee sputtered, but tripped on her words when she began to cry.

"Holy fuck, Renee." Dean said in a more calm tone, but it was clear he was still angry. "Why would you say something like that to him?"

"I didn't think it was a big deal." Renee muttered.

"My dad being dead isn't a big deal?" Dean demanded. "Listen to yourself."

Renee squeezed her eyes shut, trying to awaken from this nightmare.

"Have Roman give you a ride, cause I can't..." Dean said, walking towards his motorcycle. "I can't fucking look at you."

Renee watched Dean get on his motorcycle and start revving it. "Baby, wait!" Renee hurried over to Dean. "Please don't leave, please, baby, we just need to talk things through."

Dean bit his tongue and tried hiding his own tears from Renee, but that effort was useless. "Fuck..." Dean took a deep breath. "Off."

Renee's heart shattered. "Babe." She whispered.

Dean shook his head and sped away, leaving Renee in a weeping mess.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Confusion and fear hit Seth like a bad hangover; His two lifelong best friends, Dean and Roman, had just disappeared without a trace. From what he understood, Dean got in a nasty fight with Renee and sped off on his motorcycle. Roman, on the other hand, apparently went after Paige to try and resolve their dispute after she stormed out of the school. The hot topic on everyone's lips was the trending video of Roman slugging Alberto and knocking him out cold; He totally deserved it, Seth thought, trying his best to think of where his two best friends went.

Currently, Seth was sitting towards the back of the gym at a table with Eva and Renee. Renee was still a weeping wreck after having her fight with Dean; Her mascara was smeared down her face, outlining her tear trails with pinpoint accuracy. Eva was just worried about trying to make Renee better.

"I-I-I just don-don't want him to be m-mad at me anymore," Renee tried her hardest to speak through her tears, but it proved rather difficult. "I c-c-can't lose him."

"Shhh, it's gonna be ok, Rey." Eva said. Eva had Renee in a vice like hug, rubbing her back, trying to calm her down.

"He-he hates me." Renee wept.

"No he doesn't, Renee. You know better." Eva said.

Seth was busy typing on his phone, trying to get a hold of either of his friends.

"Any luck?" Eva asked Seth.

Seth groaned in frustration, hanging up the phone after being sent to voicemail for the fourth time. "No, Dean's phone is either off or dead, and Roman keeps hanging up on me." He said, pressing the phone to his ear again.

"Maybe Roman is with Paige." Eva suggested.

"Then what about Dean?" Seth retorted.

"He-he used to call me his little "sugar mama,"" Renee said, voice weak from crying for so long. "He-he loved calling me that."

Eva sighed, heart breaking for her friend. "We'll find him, I promise." She said.

* * *

"Can you stop trying to get away from me?" Roman called after Paige.

"Can you stop following me?" Paige yelled over her shoulder.

Paige was trying her best to evade Roman, but he kept pace with her. Right now, they were far from the school nearing one of the local parks.

Roman groaned; He was sweating from having to keep up with Paige while wearing his dress clothes. His feet were starting to cramp, having to walk such a long distance in dress shoes. "Paige, please." Roman begged.

Paige kept her pace quick, gripping her heels in her hand. "Fuck you, Roman." Paige yelled back. "I don't want to fucking talk to you."

"I don't want us to fight."

"Really? Cause you showed a lot of people you aren't against it, shit head!"

"God dammit," Roman muttered. "Paige, come on, you know I did that for you." He said, loud enough for Paige to hear him.

Roman stopped walking for a second, trying to catch his breath; Roman should be used to this kind of cardio work, being a football player and all, but Paige was persistent. Football, Roman thought, loosening his tie. He suddenly charged at Paige. Before Paige could react, Roman wrapped her up and lifted her off her feet.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Paige screamed, kicking and throwing punches at Roman.

"Stop." Roman said, dropping to his knees with Paige still wrapped in his grip. "Just stop."

Paige screamed in anger and frustration, still fighting against Roman's grip. "I fucking hate you!" She yelled. "I fucking hate you!"

Roman held his crush close to his chest, absorbing the blows with little to no physical pain. The emotional pain was a whole 'nother story; He knew Paige didn't mean what she was saying, but it still stung his heart to hear those words come from her. Roman cradled Paige's head, trying to get her to calm down.

Paige threw one more punch, this one being weak with exhaustion. She suddenly stopped yelling in anger, and quietly began to sob. Roman closed his eyes shut, trying to fight back tears of his own. "Why do you have to be like him?" Paige whispered. "Why do you have to be violent?"

Roman didn't have to ask what Paige meant by that. It had been a rumor around school that Alberto was abusive towards Paige, both verbally and physically. Sometimes, Paige would come to school with a black eye or fat lip; The teachers were none the wiser, but some of the more aware students did the wrong thing and turned the other cheek to what was happening. Roman asked her several times if she was ok, but Paige told him time and time again to not worry about her.

"I'm not," Whispering, Roman moved his face so it was inches from Paige's. "I swear to God I'm not like him; I can keep you safe."

Paige shook like a leaf with every shaky breath she inhaled. Roman bit his lip to stifle his own tears; He knew he needed to be strong for her right now, and breaking down and crying wasn't the right way to go.

"Do you know where we are?" Roman asked, realizing what park she led them to.

Paige remained silent and shook her head.

"Jefferson Park, right next to the baseball diamonds," Roman said, making Paige let out a quiet giggle. "You remember this place?"

Paige nodded her head. "I dared you to kiss me in eighth grade," She whispered, her head still in Roman's shoulder. "Then ran away when you tried."

"What else?" Roman asked.

"This was where I celebrated my first Fourth of July," Paige recalled with another giggle. "Saw fireworks for the first time that summer. Also tried your grandma's chili for the first time; I still think it's the best ever."

Roman smiled to himself. "I think you're missing one more thing." He whispered.

Paige lifted her head off of Roman's shoulder; Her tear soaked cheeks lifted in a small smile, as she locked eyes with Roman. "You held my hand during the firework show because I got scared. Then you didn't let go for the rest of the night. We've held hands during fireworks ever since."

"You were never afraid, were you?" Roman said with a smirk.

Paige shook her head. "No." She said.

Roman leaned his forehead against Paige's, gazing into her eyes. If he didn't feel it before, Roman now felt his undying love for Paige burn deeper and brighter the longer he watched her. Roman tipped his head towards Paige's and kissed her softly. Paige smiled into the kiss, feeling at ease for the first time since leaving the school.

"I would never hurt you." Roman said, once they broke the kiss.

Paige took a deep breath. "I won't give you another chance, if you do." She said.

"I won't need another one." Roman said. "I'm not screwing this up."

Paige felt butterflies in her stomach, feeling the love wash over her like a tidal wave. "I love you, Roman." She whispered, cheeks turning a light pink from the sudden confession.

Roman's lips curled into a light smile. "I love you too, Paige." He said back.

The confession he'd been waiting his entire life to hear: Roman finally heard Paige say she loved him. It was a long time coming, Roman thought, but he knew he didn't want her to say it until she truly meant it.

Paige smiled again, not speaking, just staring at Roman with love in her eyes. Roman forgot he had his hand resting on Paige's cheek, until she gripped his wrist gently and placed it on her thigh. Roman furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, not completely understanding where Paige was going with this. Paige closed her eyes, as more tears fell down her face, and slid Roman's hand under her dress.

"Wait," Roman pulled his hand away. "W-what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry," Paige said, dropping her head in her hands, clearly embarrassed. "Alberto always demanded we fuck after every fight we had; It's just a force of habit now."

Roman felt the anger build up inside him again, but her pushed that away for the love of Paige. He did what he needed to with Alberto, now her only needed to worry about what was happening now with Paige. "I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want me to," Roman reassured Paige. "Do you want me to touch you there?" He pointed towards her groin, feeling slightly bashful at the question.

Paige gazed at the ground, thinking for a moment. "Not yet," She said after a few moments. "I want our first time to be special." She turned her focus back to Roman, whose expression hadn't changed in the slightest.

"So do I." Roman said.

Before Paige could reply, Roman's phone started ringing. Roman rolled his eyes and answered. "Yeah?" He said.

Paige couldn't hear what was being said, but from the look on Roman's face she could tell it was serious.

"Yeah, we're at Jefferson Park, Eva has my keys," Roman said. "Come pick us up, we can all go look for him."

"What's happening?" Paige asked after Roman hung up.

"Dean went somewhere," Roman said. "We need to go find him."

Paige nodded her head. "Ok." She said.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Renee, Roman, Paige, Seth, and Eva were packed into Roman's truck; It was their top priority to find Dean, wherever he may have run off to. The last time anyone had seen him, he was speeding off on his motorcycle after he fought with Renee.

"Where the hell would he have gone?" Seth asked from the backseat.

"He wouldn't have gone back home, right?" Roman asked. He was driving slowly through town, trying to make it easier to spot Dean.

"God, no," Renee replied. "He's done with his mom; I can tell." She felt like she was to blame for Dean running away; She told her dad that Dean's father passed away in hopes that he would lighten up on him a little bit, but she misjudged that prediction.

"Where the fuck are you, brother?" Roman muttered to himself, gripping the steering wheel a little tighter.

It was nearing midnight; As the minutes ticked by, Renee felt more and more guilty about what she told her dad. She wrapped Dean's abandoned leather jacket around her shoulders, hoping to think of something, while trying to keep in some scared tears.

"Hey," Paige turned around in her seat and faced Renee, offering her hand to hold. "Don't blame yourself, Renee."

Renee gladly held Paige's hand. "He fucking hates me, Paige." She whispered as more tears fell from her eyes.

Paige shook her head and squeezed Renee's hand. "No, sweetie, you know he loves you." She said.

"Is there somewhere he would go?" Eva suggested. "Like is there a hideout he likes going to?"

Seth shrugged his shoulders. "I don't kn-"

"Oh, for Christ's sake!" Roman exclaimed, suddenly stepping hard on the accelerator.

"What the hell are you doing?" Paige demanded, more scared than angry.

"Fort fuckin' Zerox!" Roman said, shaking his head at his own dumbness.

* * *

Within a few minutes, Roman pulled up to the dimly lit diner; Thankfully this place was a twenty-four hour diner.

The group of friends burst into the diner, but found it nearly empty, aside from a few bikers and Dollface.

"Kitchen's closed but we still serve coffee and pie." Dollface said standing behind the counter, back turned to the group.

"Has Dean been here?" Roman asked.

Dollface turned around. "Oh, Dean's friends. Uh, no, I haven't seen him since this afternoon. Is he ok?"

"No, he stormed off a little while ago, and we've been looking for him." Roman said.

Dollface scrunched her face, in deep thought. "I can't imagine where he would've gone." She tapped her chin with her index finger. "Have you asked Charlie?"

"Where is he?" Roman asked.

"Right here." Charlie called from the end of the counter, waving his hand at the group. Roman and Renee approached Charlie. "What can I do for ya?" Charlie asked.

"Have you seen Dean at all?" Renee asked. "We had a fight and we can't figure out where he went."

"Usually that boy would either punch someone in the face or pound the shit out of you little lady, but I ain't never heard of him running away." Charlie said, shaking his head.

"Is there somewhere he'd go if he was in trouble?" Roman asked.

"What day is it?" Charlie asked.

Renee fetched her phone from her purse and unlocked the screen. "The twentieth? It's midnight now." She said.

"Ah, I know exactly where he is," Charlie stated. "Check Oak View Cemetery: His daddy's buried there. Shit, I outta pay my respects too." Charlie shook his head and sipped at his cup of coffee.

"That's why he blew up like that," Renee said, facing Roman. "Today's the anniversary of his dad dying."

Roman nodded his head, finally understanding what was going on. "He'll be there then." Roman patted Charlie on the back, before turning towards the door. "Thanks, Charlie." He said over his shoulder.

"Hey, let me know when you find him." Charlie called after the group.

Roman and the others pilled back into his truck and quickly headed back into town.

* * *

"There's his motorcycle." Renee pointed at the front gate of Oak View Cemetery, where Dean's motorcycle was propped up next to.

Roman stopped the truck and parked it next to the main entrance. Roman began taking off his seat belt, but was stopped by Renee. "I'll go," Renee said. "Just me."

The others exchanged worried glances, but before any of them could debate, Renee left the truck and hurried into the cemetery. Renee slid off her heels to stop them from sinking into the soft soil inside the cemetery. Walking barefoot, Renee searched for any sign of her boyfriend. It was nearly one in the morning and pitch black outside, which only added to the creepiness the cemetery already had. In the distance, Renee heard the faint sound of whispering. Hoping for the best, Renee followed the sound.

"...but like, I don't even know what to do, ya know?" Renee heard the voice clearer: It was definitely Dean's.

Renee turned left by an oak tree and tried listening harder, hoping to find Dean.

"I dunno, man, I just know that I love her more than anything." Renee heard Dean's voice: It was very close, she could make out the sound of his breathing. Renee's heart dropped; By the tone in Dean's voice, it was obvious he had been crying. "God, I hate crying in front of you, but someone's gotta deal with my shit."

Renee's eyes finally adjusted to the darkness; Directly to her left, Dean was sitting cross legged in front of a headstone.

"Baby." Renee said, making Dean startle slightly.

"Renee." Dean leaped up from his spot and attacked Renee with an enormous hug. Renee was about to speak, but stopped and hugged Dean back. "I'm so sorry about before," Dean said, barely able to talk through his tears. "I'm so sorry I'm such a piece of shit. Please don't break up with me, please don't." Dean dug his hands into Renee's shoulders as if he was afraid she'd might fall. "I love you, I love you, please, baby."

Renee started to cry as well, not from sadness, but from finally finding Dean. "Baby, you scared me to death." She said, half laughing, half crying. "I'm gonna kick your ass."

Dean turned his head and place a soft kiss below Renee's left ear. "You can kick my ass, just don't leave me." He whispered.

Renee shook her head. "I'm staying right here," She whispered in Dean's ear. "With you."

"Promise?" Dean's voice had weakened to a whisper from crying.

"I promise." Renee assured him, finding his lips with her own.

Dean leaned his forehead against Renee's and sighed. "I should've stayed and talked it out with you instead off running off." He said.

"Shh..." Renee wiped the tears off of Dean's face with her thumb. "I'm not mad at you."

Dean nodded his head. "You're probably wondering who I was talking to, right?" He asked.

"Was it your dad?" Renee nearly started crying again when she felt Dean's grip tighten on her.

"He died today, ya know." Dean was trying his best to keep from crying again, but it was clear to Renee that he was struggling. "Thirteen years ago, today."

"Yeah? What were you guys talking about?" Renee asked.

"You mostly," Dean released the hug and cleared his throat. "And football too. I forgot to tell you: I got a scholarship offer from Florida State and Michigan."

"Are you serious?" Renee asked in glee. "How do you know?"

"Got the emails this morning," Dean said. "I still don't know what to do though." Dean pointed at his father's headstone. "Kinda hoped he'd help me decide."

Renee smiled at Dean, then knelt in front of his dad's headstone. "Hi, Mr. Ambrose, I'm Renee," Renee said, placing her hand atop the headstone. "Your son is the greatest thing that has happened to me." Renee smiled slightly when she heard Dean chuckle. It was hard to see, but Renee could make out the name on the headstone. "Jonathon?" She asked Dean.

"Yeah, Jonathon Alexander." Dean said. "We have the same middle name."

Renee turned back to the headstone. "It was nice meeting you, Jonathon, I promise to try to keep Dean out of trouble." She said, making Dean burst out laughing. Before standing back up, Renee leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss to the top of the headstone.

Dean took Renee's hand and helped her stand up. Dean pulled Renee in for another hug, while kissing her cheek. "I love you, Renee." He said, meaning it more than he ever did in the past.

"I love you too, Dean." Renee replied. "We gotta get you back to the others so they know you're ok."

"Oh, Jesus, I can't imagine." Dean said with a laugh.

* * *

Renee was the last person to get dropped off; Renee, sitting in the backseat next to Dean, stared nervously at her house: The living room light was on, most likely meaning her dad was still awake.

"I'm so grounded." Renee muttered, groaning in frustration.

"Yeah, but we can still make out at school." Dean said, chuckling at Renee's eye roll.

"Yeah, that's true." Renee said. She turned towards Dean and kissed him, sliding her tongue into his mouth and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Whoa." Roman muttered with a chuckle as he turned to face forward again.

"Just in case they never let me leave the house again." Renee said after she broke the kiss.

Dean smiled to himself, watching Renee slide out of the truck and walk towards her house. "I'm gonna marry her one day." He said aloud, chuckling at his confession.

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't." Roman added, starting his truck again.

"Me too." Dean said.

* * *

Seth and Eva were wrapped in each other's arms, having just finished having sex. They were dropped off at Seth's house. When Seth entered his home, his mom and little sister were asleep on the couch. Silently, he and Eva snuck upstairs to his room and got down to business. It was more controlled and romantic than their previous attempts earlier that afternoon.

"I love you." Seth whispered, staring into Eva's eyes.

Eva smirked. "I love you too." Seth opened his mouth to speak, but Eva pressed her finger to his lips to silence. "And before you ask: You did good for your first time, but it needs work." She said, referring to Seth trying to perform oral sex on her.

"S-so do you." Seth said.

"No I don't." Eva said confidently.

"No," Seth said with a chuckle. "You don't."

Eva smiled and closed her eyes, happy to fall asleep with her lifelong crush.

* * *

Roman and Dean silently stepped into Roman's house. Dean dropped his duffel bag next to the stairs with a soft thud. "Are you sure your parents are ok with this?" Dean asked.

Before Roman could answer, the living room lights switched on. "Roman?" Roman's dad stepped into the living room, rubbing the tiredness from his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Dad, before you say anything, I know you don't like Dean, but he doesn't have anywhere else to go right now. Can't he just stay here for a few days?" Roman said, standing up for his friend.

Roman's dad sighed. "I was talking about your shirt; Please tell me you had it tucked in during the dance." He said with a smile.

Roman glanced at his shirt. "Yeah, it must've come untucked when we left." He said, confused by his dad's behavior.

Roman's dad shifted his focus to Dean. "As for Dean: I understand you're a Bengals fan?" He asked.

Dean grinned. "Yessir, best team in the NFL." He said.

Roman's dad scoffed and shook his head. "I will argue that, in the morning, as for now you can make yourself a bed on the couch. Roman can get you some blankets and pillows."

"Thank you, sir." Dean said.

Roman gave his dad a puzzled look; In return, Roman's dad simply nodded his head and left the room. Roman chuckled and shook his head.

"Yo, can I get some blankets?" Dean asked Roman.

Roman nodded his head. "Yeah, I'll go get them." He said, walking towards the front closet.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Dean woke up on Sunday morning in a living he hadn't gotten to know very well in his life. It took him a moment to realize he stayed the night at Roman's; It was an odd sense of relief to not be woken up with the sounds of glass breaking or his mother screaming at him to get up. What awoken Dean was the scent of bacon and eggs: An aroma he rarely got to smell in the morning. Dean sat himself up in an unhurried pace, taking his time to stretch out his back and legs. What time is it, Dean thought to himself while sliding his phone out of his pocket. It was a quarter after eight, but the thing that caught Dean's attention was the fifteen missed calls, four unread texts, and two voicemails from his mom. Dean chuckled to himself as he deleted every single message from his mom without a single sense of remorse; Dean was done with his mother's act. Sure, she had it tough trying to raise a child alone on a barely livable budget and had a tough time keeping a job for more than a few weeks, but that didn't justify her abuse and neglect directed at Dean. And Todd... It boiled Dean's blood to think that fuck was still alive. Maybe he should've killed him while he had the chance. Dean shook the thought out of his head; If he killed Todd, he'd go to prison and never be able to see Renee again. And he loved her too much to do something like that to her.

Dean decided to investigate the delicious aroma that hung in the air. Before entering the kitchen, Dean neatly folded the blanket Roman had provided for him, stacked it under the pillow, and placed it nicely at the end of the couch. Dean then shuffled into the kitchen. Sitting at the table was Roman and his dad; Roman's mother had her back to them because she was cooking something on the stove.

"Mornin', Dean." Roman's dad greeted Dean with a warm smile. "Sleep good?" He asked.

Dean nodded his head. "Yeah, it was ok." He muttered. Dean felt a sense of awkwardness, feeling like an unwanted pet that had found its way back home. But, obviously, this wasn't his home. Dean remained standing in the doorway of the kitchen and cautiously looked around the room.

Roman's dad raised his eyebrow as he watched Dean act in an odd way. "You can sit down, Dean." He said, gesturing to the chair across from himself.

Dean slowly nodded his head and took the seat Roman's dad pointed out.

"You want something to drink?" Roman asked Dean.

Dean shook his head. "I'm fine." He quietly said.

"You sure?" Roman's dad asked. "We have orange juice and milk. And water of course."

Dean shook his head again. "I don't wanna be a burden." He said, feeling uncomfortable at the hospitality that Roman's dad was offering.

"Oh, sweetie, you're not being a burden," Roman's mother approached Dean and set a glass of orange juice in front of Dean. "Now, how do you like your eggs?"

Dean gave Roman's mother a confused look. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Do you like them over easy, over hard, scrambled, fried, hard boiled, soft boiled, poached, sunny-side up?" Roman's mother asked.

Dean's head spun with the different styles of eggs that he had to choose from. "But those are just a few I know how to make." Roman's mother added. Dean shrugged his shoulders and nervously chuckled. "I don't know what it's called," Dean said. He pointed at Roman's plate. "The kind Roman has." He said.

"That would be fried, honey." Roman's mother said, turning back towards the stove.

"Right." Dean mumbled.

"Everything ok, Dean?" Roman asked.

Dean shook his head. "Uh, I'm feeling a bit overwhelmed here." He admitted. "I don't usually get breakfast. I'm sorry I didn't know the name of the kind of eggs I wanted. I just..." Dean paused and shrugged his shoulders. "Never got know that kind of stuff."

Roman's father chuckled. "You don't have to be sorry because you don't know the difference between over easy and hard boiled eggs, Dean."

Dean nodded his head. "Ok." He muttered, feeling no relief from his feeling of misplacement around the table. Dean's phone started ringing. Dean slid his phone from his pocket: It was Renee.

"Hey, beautiful." Dean said, answering the phone and walking back into the living room.

"He seems a bit off today." Roman's dad said to Roman.

"He's just never had nice things, dad." Roman said. "He's had a pretty rough life."

"Makes you feel grateful, doesn't it?" Roman's dad said.

"I know how good I've got it," Roman said. "I don't need to be reminded."

Roman's dad chuckled. "Good thing. I was two seconds from taking your car keys and phone." He said, making Roman laugh.

Dean walked back into the kitchen. "How's Renee?" Roman asked.

"She got grounded for three months." Dean said, trying to hold in his laughter. "Which I said was too mellow. She then said she'd kick my ass the next time I saw her."

"Renee," Roman's dad said. "She's that little blonde girl that hangs out with Paige and the preppier crowd, right?"

Dean nodded his head. "I guess you could say that."

"How in the hell did you get a girl like that?" Roman's dad said, making Dean and Roman laugh and Roman's mom scoff.

"My devilishly good looks and witty humor." Dean said, still laughing.

Roman's dad nodded his head. "I'll take your word for it." He said.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Monday morning was a dread for teens across the nation. The weekend was over and a fresh new week of school had arrived. Monday morning for Dean was going pretty good; He was with Renee in a supply closet behind the gymnasium. Dean had Renee locked in an anaconda like grip, crushing his lips against hers like his life depended on it. They had been apart for only a day, but for them it could've been a lifetime. Renee struggled to breathe between the aggressive kisses Dean was attacking her with, but she couldn't care less. She had her man, and that's all she needed.

Dean was still worried about how Renee was feeling after their fight during homecoming, despite the reassurance from her. "Babe," Dean surprisingly stopped kissing Renee. "About homecoming."

Renee shook her head. "Baby, stop apologizing."

"But, I need to make it up to you."

"No you don't," Renee cupped Dean's face in her hands. "You need to stop apologizing. I'm not upset anymore. I get to see you, we're still together, and that's all that matters."

Dean sighed. "I mean... I can buy you a car or something."

Renee laughed. "That would be insane, babe."

"There's gotta be something."

Renee bit her lip and dropped her head. "Well, I mean there is one thing I want." Dean couldn't help but smile when Renee started to unbutton her jeans.

"I don't think there's enough room in here, Rey."

Renee shook her head slowly. "I want your lips... And tongue-"

"Say no more," Dean chuckled. "I read you loud and clear, baby doll." He gave Renee a quick kiss on the lips, then dropped to his knees in front of her. Dean curled his fingers around the waistband of Renee's jeans and tugged them off. He slid the bottom of Renee's t-shirt over her belly button and kissed her just above her waistline.

"D-Dean," Renee whispered. "Don't tease me."

Dean pulled Renee's panties down and discarded them to the side with her jeans. He then gently slung one of her legs over his shoulder. Renee sighed happily and raked her fingers through Dean's unkempt hair. "I love you.' She whispered.

Dean kissed Renee just above her clit, receiving a quiet moan in return. "Love you too." He whispered back.

* * *

Roman sat behind Seth in their first period English Literature class. Roman had his copy of "To Kill A Mocking Bird" open on his desk, but Seth was occupied with staring at Dean's empty seat. Class started a few minutes ago, and Dean was usually on time. That may come as a surprise but Dean rarely missed first period.

"Hey, Roman," Seth poked his Samoan friend in the shoulder, causing him to turn around. "Where's Dean?"

Roman glanced at Dean's seat and shook his head. "I dunno, I haven't seen him since this morning."

"He's usually here on time."

Roman turned back around. "I know, I dropped him off, he ran into Renee, and I lost sight of him after that."

"Paige wanted to make out before class?"

Roman chuckled. "Hell yeah, man."

Seth shrugged his shoulders and pulled out his phone. Eva had sent him a text saying good morning and all that usual couple stuff. Roman tried focusing on his book, but couldn't help but notice a few girls on the other side of the class room; They were pointing at him and whispering among each other. Roman raised an eyebrow at them, they then turned away from him but continued whispering with each other.

"Roman?" The teacher called.

Roman switched his gaze to his teacher. "Yeah?"

"Principal McMahon would like to see you."

The rest of the class gave a few sarcastic groans, one of them was Seth. Roman stood up and collected his things.

"What'd you do?" Seth asked.

Roman shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno. Maybe I'm getting expelled." Roman gave Seth a chuckle, letting know he wasn't serious.

Seth shrugged his shoulders. "Could be. Then the team is screwed."

Roman nodded his head then headed for the door.

* * *

Roman stepped up to the office's front window. The secretary, Vickie Guerrero, was talking on the phone. Roman took this moment to check his phone; It had been vibrating non-stop since he left class. Roman was surprised to see several unread texts from Paige.

Paige: Where r u?

Paige: Rome!

Paige: Y am i bein called in to the principals?

Paige: hello!?

"Roman?" Vickie asked, causing Roman to re-lock his phone and slide it back into his pocket. "Why are you here?"

"Teacher says Mr. McMahon wanted to see me." Roman replied.

Vickie raised her eyebrows. Roman was a well behaved student, got good grades, hadn't been tardy since freshman year, and never got in trouble, so it was surprising to Vickie to hear this. "Well, he's speaking with another student. So take a seat in here."

Roman nodded in response. Vickie unlocked the office door with a buzzer next to her desk. Roman opened the door and began the walk down the long hallway towards Mr. McMahon's office that students nicknamed: The Green Mile, after the movie and the dark green carpeting. Roman reached the end of the hallway where there were several chairs lined up against the wall outside the office. Roman had only been there once during his sophomore year when Dean had gone missing from school for several days. Turns out he was just skipping class to hide a broken arm from Renee.

"Speak of the devil," Roman joked, seeing Dean and Renee sitting outside the office. "What are you two doing here?"

"It's a long story," Renee muttered.

"I forgot Renee's a screamer," Dean replied, receiving a slap on the arm from Renee.

Roman shook his head and chuckled, taking a seat beside his best friend.

"What are you doing here?" Renee asked.

Roman shrugged. "I have no idea."

"Did you get caught chowin' down too?" Dean asked, getting another slap from Renee.

Roman smirked and shook his head. "No, I'm smart enough not to get caught doing that."

"Says the virgin."

Dana Brooke, student office monitor and fellow senior, spun around in her chair. "Can you guys please stop talking? If you don't stop I'll get in trouble too."

"That's what you get for signing up for this shit," Dean retorted. "And you know I don't have common sense."

"Obviously," Dana shot back, gesturing at Renee.

"You're just jealous it wasn't you I was goin' down on," Dean cooly replied. Dana's face started to turn red as she quickly spun back around in her chair.

Roman's eyebrows raised in surprise; He shot Dean a look, who also had his eyebrows raised. Dean turned his head at Renee, who was giving Dana the ugliest death stare Dean or Roman had ever seen.

The door to Mr. McMahon's office opened. Much to Roman's surprise, and anger, Alberto Del Rio stepped out. He was sporting a gut churning black eye with his eye lids swollen shut. Alberto turned to approach Dana but caught Roman's eye. With this one good eye, Alberto glared at Roman. Roman chuckled, mimicking a punch with his hand. Alberto shook his head and asked Dana for a pass back to class. She handed him one and Alberto quickly left.

Mr. McMahon stepped out of his office, taking a look at the people seated outside his door. "Dean, do I even have to say it?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

"Don't perform cunnilingus at school?" Dean asked, making Renee face palm.

Mr. McMahon sighed and nodded his head. "I'll speak to you after Roman, ok?" He motioned at Roman to follow him into his office.

Roman uneasily stood up and followed close behind the principal. When he stepped in, he was surprised by the people already crowded inside: Coach Helmsley, Coach Shane McMahon the baseball and soccer coach, and Paige.

"What's this all about?" Roman asked, shifting his gaze from each of the people looking at him.

"Sit down, Roman," Coach McMahon instructed.

Roman closed the door behind him and sat in a chair beside Paige. Coach McMahon and Helmsley were standing beside Principal McMahon's desk. Paige slid her hand over Roman's, making him ease slightly.

Mr. McMahon cleared his throat. "From my understanding, there was an incident this past weekend. Roman, you were involved in a violent altercation with another student?"

"More like a one sided ass kicking," Paige mumbled. Roman couldn't help but smirk at that comment.

"Miss Knight, please," Mr. McMahon focused on Roman again. "There is a video circulating social media, currently, depicting you striking a fellow student."

Roman felt like he should argue his case, but figured it wouldn't make him look any better than he already did. "Yes sir. I won't deny it."

"Good, then we can follow through with a suspension," Coach McMahon replied. Roman cringed at the mention of a suspension. It wouldn't mean just from school, but football as well. Which meant his scholarship chances could dwindle before they had a chance to become reality.

"Calm, Shane, we aren't talking about that yet," Mr. McMahon replied.

"What's there to talk about? He attacked another student; He broke his orbital socket and cost him the rest of his season. He should be suspended for the rest of his!"

"That bastard got off easy!" Paige shot back.

"I will not be spoken to like that!"

"Fuck off!"

"Paige, Shane, enough," Mr. McMahon pointed at Paige. "Miss Knight, need I remind you that Shane is a member of faculty?"

Paige sighed and dropped her head. "No, sir."

"Good," Mr. McMahon focused on Roman again. "Why did this happen, Roman? That's our main concern here."

Roman glanced at his coach; Coach Helmsley's face was as blank as stone. Roman glanced at Paige; She was hiding her face behind her hands, trying to keep herself from crying. It wasn't working, as her eyes had already let a few tears fall.

"Honestly?" Roman asked. Mr. McMahon nodded his head in response. "It was a long time coming; He deserves a lot worse." Roman felt his blood start to boil, fists beginning to tighten.

Shane scoffed. "Some morals you're teaching, Hunter."

"Shut up," Mr. McMahon barked. "Why was it a long time coming?" He asked Roman.

"Do you people not notice how she (pointing at Paige) used to come to school with black eyes and fat lips? He was beating her, to no end, and when she finally got away from him he tried insulting her while I was there. I don't feel sorry for what I did, sir, not the least bit. Truthfully, I should've done it sooner."

"Easy, Roman," Coach Helmsley insisted.

Roman pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to calm himself down.

"Even if these accusations are true," Coach McMahon chimed in. "How do we know it actually happened? Is there proof?"

"You want proof?" Paige screamed through her tears. Much to the shock of everyone in the office, Paige pulled off her t-shirt. No one said a word: Painted across Paige's torso and upper chest like some sadistic art piece, dozens of small cuts and bruises littered her body.

Mr. McMahon remained silent, mouth silently open in absolute shock. Coach McMahon couldn't even bring himself to look at Paige, while Coach Helmsley had his hand covering his face in disbelief.

" _This_ is why I don't change for gym class," Paige growled at Coach McMahon. "I don't want the other girls thinking I'm some freak that cuts herself. Because I don't; He did that for me!"

"Jesus fucking Christ, Alberto," Shane muttered under his breath.

Roman was seething with anger. It was now obvious that Paige's accusations were true; Her body told the whole story. Had Alberto been there, Roman would've killed him, without a shadow of doubt.

"Shall I show you the bruises on my legs too?" Paige asked.

"No!" The two coaches and principal said in unison.

"Fine," Paige slid her shirt back on and sat back down, still crying to no noticeable end.

"Why didn't you just leave him-"

"You think it's that fucking easy!?" Paige screamed, interrupting Coach McMahon.

Roman took that as his cue to pull Paige into his arms. She didn't put up a fight; She practically dove into his arms, crying loudly into his shoulder.

Coach Helmsley kept his face covered; Roman figured he was also fighting back the urge to scream or threaten the closest person next to him.

"Roman," Mr. McMahon began. "You're not in trouble anymore. We were discussing a possible suspension. We did discuss a possible expulsion also. But I have come to the conclusion that it won't be necessary," He turned towards Shane. "Unless someone has an argument against that idea?"

"No, sir," Shane muttered, visually embarrassed.

"Are you sure, fuck head?" Coach Helmsley spoke after being silent for a while. Roman was shocked to see his eyes puffy and red from crying. "You sure you think the girl was faking it?"

"He tried denying everything," Paige whispered to Roman. "He blamed me for everything."

Roman held Paige tighter, fighting back his own tears.

"Since we are no longer considering a suspension for Roman," Mr. McMahon spoke before Shane could respond to Hunter. "We have to discuss possible legal charges."

"I want to press charges," Paige turned around to face Mr. McMahon but remained seated on Roman's knee. "Assault, battery, sexual assault, whatever needs to be charged."

"As a minor-"

"No, Mr. McMahon, I'm eighteen, I can press them myself."

"You're still technically a minor since you're a student here, your parents would need to be involved." Coach Helmsley explained.

Paige shook her head. "They went back to England. They won't be back until after New Year's. It's just me and my older brother."

"How old is he?" Mr. McMahon asked.

"Twenty-four."

"Then he's your legal guardian?"

Paige nodded her head.

"Ok, I'll call him and set up a meeting tomorrow and discuss the charges. You are eighteen, you can press charges, we just need a legal guardian here to witness it. Until then, and I shouldn't tell you this but I don't care quite frankly, Alberto will be suspended until further notice. I am sickened that a student of mine has been getting away with this for the past few months."

"Three years." Paige whimpered.

"Dad, I had no idea-"

"Save it, Shane," Mr. McMahon raised a hand a silenced his son. "Roman, would you mind taking Paige home? You both are excused from class for the week. Your friends can bring you any class work you may have missed. Roman, you can still attend football practice."

"You can skip tonight, it's ok." Coach Helmsley nodded towards Roman.

Roman nodded his head back, silently thanking his coach.

"I'll have Officer Palumbo escort you two out of the building as soon as I have word that Del Rio is off the premises." Mr. McMahon stood up behind his desk and began talking into a walkie talkie from his desk.

Roman and Paige stood up; Both shook hands with Mr. McMahon and Coach Helmsley. Coach McMahon offered his hand as well. Roman was surprised when Paige immediatley accepted his handshake.

"I don't blame you," Paige said, having finally calmed down. "You couldn't have known."

Coach McMahon started to tear up as well, still feeling guilty about all of this. "Thank you, Paige."

Roman shook his hand too. "I don't either."

Shane nodded his head, appreciating Roman's acceptance.

"He's gone," Mr. McMahon announced, setting the walkie talkie down. "You two can go."

Roman said thank you then lead Paige out of the office.

"What the hell happened?" Dean asked, jumping to his feet and hurrying towards his friends along with Renee when he saw Paige's tears and Roman's expression.

"It's gonna be ok," Roman said with a confident head nod.

Dean knew exactly what he meant by that.

"Ambrose, Young," Mr. McMahon emerged from his office. "You're free to go. I have bigger problems to deal with right now."

Dean chuckled. "Alright, I mean, thanks, Vince."

Mr. McMahon rolled his eyes and walked back into his office.

Renee pulled Paige aside and started whispering back and forth with her.

"What happened in there?" Dean asked Roman.

"I was about to get kicked out for slugging Del Rio," Roman glanced back at Paige, then turned back to Dean. "Then Paige told them what happened with him. Now he's gone for good."

Dean glanced at his girlfriend embracing Paige. "Jesus, man, what the hell did he do to her?"

"It wasn't just physical, Dean, she's all fucked up in the head."

"I'd hold off on any of the sex stuff until this blows over, ok? I mean it, Rome."

Roman nodded his head. "I know, that's the last thing on my mind right now."

"Are you gonna be in class later?"

"No, I'm taking her home and spending the rest of the day with her. I'll be at practice tomorrow though."

Dean nodded his head then bumped fists with his metaphorical brother. "Ok, send me and Seth a text if you need anything. I'll be on the look out."

Roman nodded his head. "Thanks, Dean."

Paige rejoined Roman; She wrapped herself around one of his muscular arms. "I'm ready to go."

"Do you need to get anything from your locker?"

Paige shook her head. "I have my phone and I don't need any notebooks."

Roman intertwined his fingers with Paige's, walking with her out of the office.

"Here are your guys' passes," Dana held pieces of paper towards Renee and Dean.

"Thanks, Brooke," Dean said, giving Dana a sly smirk and wink.

"Thanks, Dana," Renee flashed her a friendly smile. "Let's keep our hands to ourselves, ok?"

"But, I didn't-"

"Good, let's keep it that way." Renee pulled Dean close to her side and walked away. Dean chuckled and placed a kiss to Renee's cheek.

* * *

When Roman and Paige stepped out of the office, they noticed two things: One, half the student body was standing around the office area, talking among each other in hushed tones. And two, signs of an apparent struggle were all over the place: Trash cans knocked over, papers everywhere, and a bulletin board was broken in half.

"What happened out here?" Roman asked Vickie.

"That Del Rio kid flipped out when he was being escorted out," Vickie replied in a hushed tone, knowing she could get in trouble for discussing what happened. "Whatever it was, he was pissed."

Roman thanked Vickie then continued towards the doors with Paige close to his side. Officer Chuck Palumbo was waiting for them near the front entrance. Roman took immediate notice that he had his night stick drawn and pepper spray unlocked. It must've been one hell of a fight when Alberto fought. Roman held on tight to Paige. Officer Palumbo led the couple to the student parking lot; Roman unlocked his truck.

"Are you the girl that kid was hurting?" Officer Palumbo asked.

Paige nodded her head.

"Thought you might like to now," Officer Palumbo raised his night stick for Roman and Paige to see. "I clocked him good when he tried fighting. Probably broke his good eye socket."

Roman bit his tongue to keep himself from bursting into a fit of laughter, but a few chuckles managed to slip out.

"You should've killed him," Paige said in a low tone.

"Regardless of the circumstance, I'm not allowed to kill anyone. Just detain at any costs." Officer Palumbo nodded at Roman. "Killer hook, by the way, you box?"

Roman smirked and shook his head. "No, but my dad took me to lessons when I was a kid."

"God damn. Well, drive safe, see you when you get back." Officer Palumbo nodded his head then began walking back to the school.

Roman helped Paige into the passengers seat, then hoisted himself into his truck. "Ready?" He asked.

Paige nodded her head.

Roman leaned across the center console and kissed Paige on her cheek. "Hey, I love you."

Paige smiled slightly. "I love you too, Rome."

Roman started his truck and pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

"And then Del Rio was all, 'Are you gonna make me move?' and Palumbo was all, 'Try me, bitch.' then Alberto took a swing at Palumbo, and Palumbo fuckin' dropped his ass." AJ Styles was currently enjoying the attention he was getting during his Chemistry class, having witnessed the altercation between Alberto and Officer Palumbo.

"Was it with his night stick?"

"Oh yeah."

"What'd it look like?"

"Like David Ortiz swinging for the fences."

His fellow classmates reacted with excited chatter amongst each other. The teacher, tapped AJ on his shoulder and told him to go back to his seat. Towards the back of the class, Seth was trying to write down the homework assignment, but the majority of the class was blocking his view to the whiteboard.

"Fuckin' A," Seth muttered. "Did you get the notes?" He asked his desk partner, Naomi.

"Nope, can't see a thing right now." She replied. "Speaking off seeing things: How are you and Eva?"

Seth raised an eyebrow in question. "Why do you ask?"

"I just say ya'll holdin' hands in the hallway and wanted to know the story."

Seth smiled. "We started dating on Saturday; She's pretty cool."

Naomi waited for Seth to look away before shaking her head and silently sigh.

"How's Jimmy?" Seth asked.

"We broke up last night."

"Aw, sorry to hear that, you two were cool together."

Naomi shrugged. "Yeah, but he was cheating on me with a soccer chick so..."

"Damn, that sucks. I could never cheat on Eva."

Naomi cursed silently and slumped in her chair.

* * *

Roman led Paige into her house. It was the first time Roman had ever been inside her house before. It was a lot like his, just more of a gunge like theme to it. Paige held Roman's hand and steered him towards the stairs. She stopped at the last room on the right. Paige's room was exactly what Roman expected: Black curtains over the windows, posters of heavy metal bands, and even a terrarium for Paige's pet snake, Bentley.

Paige shuffled over to her bed and slid under her black quilt. Roman chuckled when he thought of how his mother would freak out if she ever saw Paige's unmade bed or piles of clothes all over the floor.

"Are you just gonna stand there all night?" Paige muttered.

Roman shook his head. He joined Paige under her covers and pulled her closer to himself. They laid there in silence for a few moments; Roman was just happy he was there with Paige.

"I deserved it," Paige muttered.

Roman's heart skipped a beat. "What'd you just say?"

"I deserved all the beatings he gave me; I was such a shit girlfriend."

"Don't," Roman rolled Paige over to face him. "You ever say that again. You did not deserve any of it."

Paige's eyes started to water. "I did,"

"No."

"I did deserve it,"

Roman began to cry also, not being able to hold it in anymore. "No, you didn't, Paige."

Paige burst into tears. Roman pulled her close, letting her cry into his chest. Roman let a few tears fall also. He had rage built up in his soul to the point that he swore to himself that he'd kill Alberto the next time he saw him. That rage, on top of the disappointment in himself for not stepping in sooner, made him tear up and cry with his girlfriend.

"I shouldn't have let him do it to you," Roman whispered. "I should've stepped in a long time ago."

Paige lifted her head from Roman's chest. She stared into the heartbroken eyes of the usually silent and tough star defensive lineman, but he was showing signs that he was human after all. Paige wiped the tears from Roman's cheeks, quietly shushing him.

"You don't deserve it, you never did," Roman insisted. "You are perfect in your own way, Paige, and I love you more than anything."

Paige's lips quivered into a gentle smile. "Big bad Roman Reigns has a soft side?"

"Just for you, baby." Roman gently pressed his lips against Paige's. It was soft and sweet, just what Paige needed at the moment.

Paige giggled softly. It was strange to Roman to hear Paige giggle, as she never had before. Paige returned Roman's kiss with a quick peck.

"Why are you so good to me?" Paige asked, smile finally showing across her face.

"It's what you deserve." Roman admitted, smiling himself.

Paige batted her eyelashes and bit her lip; If Roman learned anything from Dean, that was a sure sign that she wanted him to make a move. Roman chuckled nervously, not really sure how to respond.

"Uh, wh-why are you looking at me like that?" Roman immediately wanted to face palm, but both his hands were wrapped around Paige. Obviously he knew what was happening, he just didn't know what to do.

"Can you think of anything that'd take my mind off of all of this?" Paige's English accent had a hint of sultriness behind it. Roman didn't know he knew what sultriness sounded like, but he figured this had to be it.

Roman was more than happy to oblige to what Paige wanted, but he remembered what Dean had told him. The absolute last thing he should be doing with Paige is sex. She was being sexually assaulted for years; It had been wired into her brain to expect sex when there was any kinds of violence going on.

"I can, but I don't think that'd be such a good idea." Roman couldn't believe the words he was speaking. On the one hand, he knew he was doing the right thing by restraining from sex. But on the other hand he was rejecting the open invitation to have sex with his long time crush.

Paige sighed. "Look, I know you think I can't handle this right now. But I know when I want something, Roman. I only had sex with Alberto because I was afraid he'd hurt me really badly. I never wanted it. But you," She poked Roman in the chest and giggled again. "It won't be sex with you; It'll be love making, plain and simple."

"Since when am I the chick?" Roman asked, making Paige burst out laughing. This is good, Paige was laughing again. Roman knew he was doing a good job so far.

"Since you let your soft side show," Paige stuck out her lip and gave the biggest puppy dog eyes Roman had ever seen. "Pretty please, with whipped cream and cherries?"

Roman hesitated again. "Don't get me wrong, Paige, I want to have sex with you-"

"Then do it." Paige interrupted Roman with an aggressive kiss. Roman really tried to pull back, but the urges finally overcame him. He kissed Paige back, letting her know he was committing to this. Paige slid her tongue between Roman's lips; It tasted like cherries, Roman concluded. Paige swung her leg over Roman's lap, straddling him but kept her lips pressed against his. Paige sat back and placed Roman's over sized hands on her hips. Paige smirked, feeling Roman's member poking her through his jeans. "How bad do you want me to take my shirt off?"

Roman smirked back. "About as bad as you want to take it off."

Paige gripped the bottom of her shirt. She gave Roman a seductive wink then pulled the shirt over her head in one quick movement.

"The one day you decide to wear a bra," Roman chuckled, running a hand along Paige's midsection towards her black lace bra. It was during the lustful gesture that Roman remembered what Dean said. Roman's hands traced over every scar, cut, and bruise on Paige's body. Roman's excitement had died; Paige noticed almost immediately.

"Rome?" Paige questioned.

Roman ran his index finger along a cut that must've been seven inches long. "Paige, I can't do this," He gazed into her eyes. "Not right now."

Paige dropped her head, knowing that Roman was right. "I know we can't," She sighed. "I just thought it's what you wanted."

"I only want it if you want it,"

Paige slid her shirt back on and slid off Roman's lap. "I don't want to. It's like I said, I want it to be special for us."

"Anytime with you would be special,"

Paige laid beside Roman again, facing him. "I know, Rome, you should know that I feel the same,"

Roman gave Paige a quick peck on the lips before pulling her close again. "I love you, Paige."

"I love you too, Roman."

Not before long, Paige drifted off to sleep. Roman brushed the hair out of her face, admiring how beautiful she looked while asleep. Roman knew he was in this for the long haul. Good or bad times, Roman wanted to be with Paige for a very long time. Perhaps forever, if Roman gets his way. Roman kissed Paige on her forehead; Paige smiled but stayed asleep. Roman held her closer as he drifted off to sleep also.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

Roman wasn't sure how long he was asleep until he felt Paige begin to stir. Blinking a few times to make his eyes adjust to the darkness in the room, Roman quickly reached for his phone. It just occurred to him that his parents had no idea what was going on, why he wasn't at practice, and why he wasn't home. It was a little after seven. Roman unlocked his phone; The only notification he received was a text from his dad.

 _Principal called. Take your time getting home tonight. I'm proud of you, son._

Roman chuckled and wrote a quick thank you, mentioning that he might stay the nigh if he needed to. Sliding his phone back into his pocket, Roman re-wrapped his arms around Paige's body. Paige giggled, still a strange sound to Roman, and moved closer to his frame.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too, beautiful." Roman replied, adding a kiss to the back of Paige's neck.

"You don't need to sweet talk me, you already have me."

"It's the truth though. You are beautiful."

Paige giggled again. Roman sighed happily when she intertwined her left hand with the hand Roman had resting on her midsection.

"I just don't understand why you are so good to me." She had heard his reasoning a million times, but Paige just liked hearing him say it over and over again.

"Because you deserve love and respect. Since I love you so much, I need to show you."

Paige closed her eyes, trying to stop a few sad tears from falling from her eyes. She wasn't sad that Roman was so good to her, she was just upset that it took so long for her to realize it. Alberto was such a bastard and deserved all the pain he was in right now. She knew she'd forever be in a struggle against herself for allowing that sadistic freak to hurt her for so long without speaking out. But none of that mattered. He was done at school and, after she testified, he was going to go to jail for a long time where he will hopefully get treated the way he treated her. That made Paige smile. That bastard, getting beaten nearly to death by people bigger and meaner than him. It was a great thing to imagine. His scared reaction when they cornered him and beat the holy hell out of him.

"Do you think the court will believe my story?" Paige asked.

"Of course," Roman replied. "When they see your scars and hear your stories, he's as good as gone."

Paige cringed at the idea of a room full of people seeing her half naked body and all of its scars and cuts. "Will I have to take my shirt off in the court room?"

"I don't think so. I'm not sure how they'll do it."

Paige decided to change the subject to something lighter. "Besides, this body is yours now."

Roman chuckled. "No, it's yours, Paige. I just might get lucky and see you naked every now and again."

Paige rolled her eyes. "You can talk dirty to me every once in awhile. I'm not as frail as you think, Rome."

"I didn't say you were frail. I just think it's a good idea to hold back on the sex for a little while."

Paige rolled over to face Roman. "So if I took my shirt off, showed you my tits, and offered to suck your dick, you'd say no?"

If it wasn't that sentence alone that caused the commotion in Roman's groin, it was the seductive gaze in Paige's eyes and lustful tone of voice.

"Y-yes, I would." Roman swallowed hard. "Because I really think you should take it easy. And, like I said a little while ago, I want our first time to be special."

"A quick bj isn't sex. It's something a girl does when she really, really likes a guy."

"Paige."

Paige wiggled out of Roman's grasp and sat up. Roman sat up too, wondering what Paige was up to. Paige moved her hands under her t-shirt; After a couple of awkward movements, she removed her bra from under her shirt.

"How the hell did you do that?" Roman chuckled.

"Every girl can do that. You haven't seen your mum do that?"

"I've never seen anyone do that."

"What about tits? You've seen those, right?"

Bashfully, Roman turned his head away.

"C'mon, Ro, you've never seen tits before?"

Roman turned back towards Paige and shook his head.

"But you've watched porn?"

"Can we stop talking about this?"

Paige laughed. "Roman, oh my God, even Bayley's seen porn before! You can't tell me you've never jerked off."

"Of course I have. Just..."

"Just what?"

"Never... ya know."

Paige was confused for a second, until it started to make sense. "You've never came before?"

"Can we PLEASE stop discussing this?"

Paige fell back onto the bed, laughing hysterically. "I don't think I'm ready to take eighteen years of build up. I really don't."

Roman shook his head. He was embarrassed, obviously, but he was thankful this was revealed to someone he cared about and not someone who would tell everyone. Maybe it was odd that Roman never 'released' himself, but he never really felt the need to unless he had a sex dream about Paige. Even then, he never went 'all the way'.

"Hey," Paige sat back up. "It's not a big deal. I faked it with Alberto all the time. None of that should count anyway."

"Honestly, that's what worries me the most." Roman turned his head towards Paige but kept his gaze on his hands. "You have all this experience, and I'm a virgin, so I don't think I can... please you."

"You don't think you can please me? Sitting here, in my bed, talking to me is pleasing. You're already doing a better job than Alberto ever did."

The sincerity in Paige's voice brought a smile to Roman's face. He was glad he was doing a good job in bringing joy back into his girl's life after all the bullshit she'd been through.

"And hey," Paige continued. "I won't pressure you into anything either. Just because one day I might stop by your house, horny as a sorority house, doesn't mean you need to have sex with me."

Roman chuckled. "You don't need to sweet talk me, Paige, you already have me."

Paige smiled at her own words being used against her. "Hey," In one quick movement, Paige removed her shirt and sat up to outstretch her chest more. "I love you."

Roman, on the verge of cardiac arrest, let his jaw drop in shock. "Holy shit."

Paige laughed again; Roman's innocence was hilarious sometimes. "That's about the reaction I was expecting." She caustiously took one of Roman's hands and guided it towards her bare chest. "They're a bit small, I know."

Roman gently squeezed the perky breast in his hand gently. "No, they're perfect. They fit in my hands perfectly."

"Paige?"

"Shit, that's Zak," Paige quickly threw her shirt back on and jumped out of bed. "Up here, Zaky."

Roman followed Paige downstairs to the living room. Standing near the door to the kitchen was Paige's older brother, Zak.

"There ya are, sis," Zak immediately wrapped his tattooed arms around his little sister. "I got home as fast as I could. The school called me during ma lunch break."

From where Roman was standing, he could see that Zak and Paige had both started to cry. It wasn't surprising; Zak had just found out his little sister had been in an abusive relationship for so long. He probably blames himself for not stepping in.

"God, why didn't you tell me somethin' was wrong?" Zak asked his baby sister. "I could've beaten the bloke to death a long time ago."

"It's not your fault, Zaky, you can't be angry with yourself."

Zak released his sister upon noticing Roman's presence. "You must be Roman."

Roman nodded his head. "Yeah."

Zak moved across the living room. "You're the one whose been good to ma sister?"

"Yeah."

Zak pulled Roman in for a hug. Roman gave Paige a nervous look, getting a laugh in return.

"He's a hugger." Paige explained.

Zak let Roman go. "Bloody 'ell right I am. But only to good people." He clamped a strong hand on Roman's shoulder. "You're definitely good people, Roman."

"He's really the best." Paige inquired.

"I think I owe you a meal at least. You lot have dinner yet?"

Paige and Roman shook their heads.

"Good, cause I'm takin' ya ta dinner." Zak picked his jacket from the sofa and put it back on. "Come on, then."

Roman smiled at Paige and offered his hand. Paige accepted with a smile and followed her brother out the door.

* * *

Zak parked his car in front of a popular restaurant Roman had been to a few times before. It was a Mexican eatery; Famous for its quick service and fajitas. Zak smiled at the hostess, asking for a table for three. Roman took his seat next to Paige. Zak sat across from them. A waitress took their drink orders, then left to attend another table.

"Ah, this is good, huh?" Zak said. "I hope Mexican was ok. Hopefully that shitbag ex of yours doesn't show up."

"He doesn't like this place," Paige said with an eye roll. "He said it's 'too racist'."

"Too racist? The most racist thing I've seen since walkin' in is that statue with the sombrero." Zak shook his head and laughed. Turning his focus to Roman, Zak asked. "So your a big football guy, eh? Paige talks about you none stop."

Paige's face turned a dark shade of red. "I do not."

"Yes you do, little sister. It's all 'Roman is such a badass,' 'Roman knocked a kid out during the game,' 'His ass is so great in those pants.'"

Paige kicked her brother in the leg under the table, stopping his rant for a second. He started laughing instead.

"I like to think I'm pretty good," Roman agreed. "But I didn't know how good I looked in my uniform."

"Paige would know; Her phone's full of pictures of ya." Zak received another kick for good measure. "Some in uniform. One was shirtless in swim trunks, which I found strange but-"

"Zak, please, stop talking." Paige covered her face in total embarrassment. Roman chuckled at Paige's sudden bashfulness.

"Good to know, Zak." Roman said with a chuckle.

* * *

After an array of shrimp fajitas and margaritas (Zak convinced the waitress he was Paige and Roman's legal guardian) the trio arrived back at the Knight household.

"Well, I gotta be up before sunrise to get to work," Zak announced. "I'm gonna go to bed. Roman you are welcome to stay the night. But," Zak's expression changed to a more serious form. "If I hears moans or cryin' you and I are gonna have a problem."

"Roman doesn't cry that much, Zaky." Paige informed, getting a laugh from her brother.

Paige led Roman back to her room; Zak making his way to his own.

"You didn't tell me you had a crush on me," Roman said after Paige shut the door.

"Yeah, neither did you." Paige shot back playfully.

"I could've dated you a long time ago. We could've had sex already."

"Is that so?" Paige chuckled. "Well, you'll have to wait a little longer. But for now we can cuddle."

Roman joined Paige in her bed. "I like that idea."

Roman kicked off his jeans, allowing himself more comfort. Unsurprisingly, Paige did the same but kept her t-shirt on remembering she wasn't wearing a bra anymore.

"I like your butt." Roman commented.

Paige shook her backside along Roman's groin, hoping to get him aroused. "Good. Night, babe."

Roman chuckled, wrapped his arms around Paige and pulled her close, then kissed her on the back of her neck.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

The rest of the week was an easy going ride for Roman and Paige. Tuesday afternoon, Roman returned to football practice and was immediately the center of attention. Deciding that bragging about his altercation with Alberto was not a good idea, Roman left most of the chatter to the imagination of his teammates. Paige accompanied Roman to practice but kept mostly to herself and sat in the bleachers. Renee sat next to her and made small talk, but let her engage in conversation first so she wouldn't feel like she was overstepping any boundaries. Practice was more or less the same as any other week. Coach Helmsley was impressed with the effort his team made on Friday and expected the same this coming Friday in an away game against the Gladiators.

After practice, Roman sat in front of his locker having just gotten out of the shower.

Dean sat beside Roman in front of his own locker. "Hey, Ro, I wanna show you somethin'."

Roman tilted his head at his best friend. "Man, it better not be your dick."

Dean shook his head. "No, it's something better actually," He got up, dug through his backpack, then sat back down. "I wanted to give this to Renee." He turned his hand over to reveal a small black box. He then flipped the top to show a large diamond ring. "I just have no idea how to give it to her."

Roman, surprised, chuckled. "You're really gonna do it, huh? Dean Muthafucken Ambrose is gonna tie himself down?"

Dean nodded his head. "Yeah, I know I love Renee. There's only one girl in this world that could ever be Mrs. Ambrose. And that's gotta be her."

"Where'd you even get that?"

Dean shrugged. "I swiped some of Todd's drug money before I left and went to the jeweler's yesterday. It cost me eight hundred bucks, but I don't think Renee would care about that."

"I know she'll say yeah, Dean, there's no way she'd say no."

"You think so?" Dean gave the ring a worried look. "What if she doesn't like the ring? Renee isn't a big jewelry person so she might reject it."

"What? You serious? You give Renee a ring and she'll wear it everywhere she goes. You have nothing to worry about except where and how to propose."

Dean nodded his head. "You're sure she'll like it?"

"Absolutley."

"Ok. Thanks, Rome. How's Paige been? You've been keeping a level head when it comes to her needs and shit? I know she's probably been clingy."

"She has, but I get why. I'm the only guy she's been with that treats her right. I'm taking her to meet my folks tonight. I mean, they've met her, but as my girlfriend this time."

Dean chuckled. "Dude, that's awesome. Paige is a great girl."

Roman nodded his head. "Yeah, she really is," He stood up and began dressing. "I better hurry up. Congrats, man, I'm a hundred percent sure Renee will say yeah."

Dean grinned, appreciating his friend's support. "Thanks, Ro, I appreciate that."

* * *

"Do I look presentable?" Paige asked Roman upon walking up to his front porch.

Roman gave his girl a once over; She was wearing tore up black jeans and a sleeveless Metallica t-shirt. "You know that my parents already met you right? They love you."

Paige shrugged. "Yeah, but, now it's after all of that stuff with Alberto came out. You don't think they'll treat me any different?"

Roman shook his head. "Why would they?"

"You don't think they'll think I'm some kind of... slut?"

Roman wrapped his arm around Paige's shoulders. "Get all off those thoughts out of your head right now. They aren't going to change their minds about you because of something that you couldn't control. They're gonna treat you the same, because they love you so much."

Paige smirked. "I love you, Roman Reigns."

Roman gave Paige a quick kiss to the lips. "I love you too."

Roman entered his home and was immediately bombarded by his younger siblings with hugs and excited shouts. Roman's mom followed his siblings around the corner, smiling once she saw her son and his girlfriend.

"Roman. Paige." Mrs. Reigns gave each of the teens a tight hug. "Good to see you. Dinner's almost ready; We're having meatloaf."

"Great, I love meatloaf, Patricia." Paige said. They had known each other for a number of years and were already on a first name basis, which is why Paige skipped the formal greeting.

"I know, pumpkin, that's why I made it." Mrs. Reigns led Roman's siblings into the other room. "Make yourself at home."

Roman turned to Paige, giving her a smirk. "See? Mom's exactly the same around you."

Paige nodded her head slowly, but was still unsure about the evening. "Right, but I'm still worried. Hopefully everything goes according to plan. Is Dean here?"

Roman shook his head. "He'll be home later; He's out with Renee."

* * *

"F-f-fuck, Dean," Renee gasped as her hips started to slow their rhythmic thrusts. Her hair a tangled mess and stuck to her forehead as she smiled down at her beloved lunatic. "I love you, babe."

Dean gave her a smirk back. "Love you too, darlin'," He helped Renee ease herself to her feet then assisted in helping her pull her jeans back up around her waist.

Since Renee didn't want to go home yet after football practice was done, she and Dean walked until they reached a local park. Taking the chance of being caught, the young couple decided to stop and make love.

Dean stood up from the park bench long enough to pull his own pants back up and re-button them. "Where do your parents think you are? It's almost eight."

Renee shrugged her shoulders. "Curfew's at ten. I'll be fine."

"Did I finally turn you to the dark side?" Dean chuckled.

"Please, I turned to the dark side the first time we had sex. So, technically, yes you did."

Dean put his arm around Renee and pulled her close. "You are so awesome, baby doll."

Renee snickered. "I know."

Dean and Renee sat in silence for a few moments, just enjoying each other's company. It wasn't until he shifted his leg did Dean remember the rock in his pocket. Would now be the right time to ask Renee to marry him? Right after sloppy sex at a park? No, it needed to be someplace nicer and more romantic. Dean was certain Renee would say yes regardless of how or when he proposed. Still, he needed to make the moment perfect just as much as she was.

"What kind of wedding do you want?" Dean asked, not thinking the question through. He immediately recoiled and cursed himself.

Renee giggled. "Where'd the sudden interest come from?"

"Just wonderin'. I figured you wanted a big church, cake, all your family, the whole nine yards."

Renee nodded her head. "Yeah. But I actually like the idea of one of those small weddings. Maybe a few people, our best friends obviously, and maybe a few others. Nothing too hectic."

Dean chuckled. "I like the way you think, Rey."

"Yeah?" Renee turned to face Dean. "We could have one of those small chapel weddings upstate. Roman could be your best man, Paige can be my maid of honor."

Dean nodded his head slowly, liking what he was hearing. "I do like that idea. I like it a lot."

Renee pecked Dean on the cheek. "Good."

"Absolutely, babe."

* * *

Dinner with the Reigns' was going smoothly. Sika, Roman's dad, was cheerful and made constant jokes as he always had. Patricia couldn't help but praise her happiness that the young couple were finally dating each other, stating that she was waiting for it to happy for so many years. Paige smiled and joked with everyone, making Roman smile and laugh, more so because she seemed to be comfortable now.

"Well," Patricia said. "I think it's about bedtime. Younguns, time for bed." She led Roman's younger siblings out of the room and upstairs.

Once they were out of earshot, Roman's dad chuckled. "Roman kicked that kid's butt, huh?"

Paige chuckled and nodded her head. "Oh yeah. Messed him up good. He's been expelled too."

Sika shook his head. "Serves him right. Hitting women. What a pussy."

"That's what I said, dad," Roman chimed in. "I think he learned his lesson though."

"Good, I can't tell you how proud I am, son. Really, you did the right thing the other day."

"Thanks, dad."

After some more small talk, Paige announced that she needed to go home. Sika asked if that meant Roman was staying the night again. After a yes from Paige, Roman confirmed he was spending the night with her again. Patricia overheard, and insisted they stayed here instead of making the trek across town. After some hesitation, Roman agreed and led Paige to his room.

"This is the infamous Roman Cave?" Paige questioned, taking a look around Roman's room.

"It is. Sadly, I don't have a cool snake like you do."

"No, but your guy's dog is adorable." Paige was referring to Roman's Yorkie, Lilly.

"Thanks, babe," Roman kicked off his shoes and pants, then crawled into bed.

Needing not invitation, Paige mimicked Roman's actions and joined him. "I could get used to this," She muttered. "Crawling into bed with you and falling asleep. I like it."

"I like you."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Paige giggled and cuddled Roman once again. Roman settled into his bed, securing his arm around Paige's delicate frame.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

 **DECEMBER**

Once again, it was Christmas time in the wonderful city of Stamford. The streets were covered in a thick blanket of snow; Winter sports at the high school were now underway; The Christmas spirit was alive and the city couldn't be happier.

For Paige, however, Christmas time meant her trial against Alberto was only a few weeks away. After the charges were filled and Paige gave her testimony, the judge settled on a date for the trial; It would take place three days after Christmas. Times were anxious for her, as well as Roman. Paige hadn't left his side very often since she finally broke up with Alberto, but with the court date quickly approaching she became more attached to her Samoan boyfriend. Whether it was his house or hers, Roman spent the nights he wasn't at school or wrestling practice spending time with Paige. His dad was ok with it as long as his grades stayed above excellent and he didn't let the relationship effect his performance in school or sports.

Dean and Renee's speed bump during homecoming night was a forgotten memory. They had become closer as a couple since then. Dean now lived with the Reigns', and to help pay back the debt he thought he owed them, Dean got a part time job at Fort Zerox and helped with chores around the house. Sika tried telling Dean over and over again that he didn't need to pay him any kind of "rent", but Dean was stubborn enough to ignore his generosity and pay him back anyway. Renee was sure Dean was the one she was destined to be with. But she always knew that since the day he was sent to the principal's office while she was on hall monitor duty. Even though Dean planned it out a million times in his mind, he still could not work up the courage to ask Renee to be his wife. The night the Raiders won the state championship for football, Dean thought that was his shot to ask her. But, foolishly, he got so drunk that he forgot to ask her. Either way, Renee was not showing any signs of wanting to break things off, and Dean was more than ok with being just her boyfriend for now.

When it came to relationships, Seth Rollins was not doing well. Eva, for whatever reason, broke off things with Seth a week before Christmas break. He begged and pleaded for an answer, but she simply brushed him off. Apparently all those declarations of being in love with each other meant nothing to her. Funny enough, Seth's mom was equally as heartbroken as he was. She came to enjoy Eva's company when she was over. But, now, all that was apparently worth nothing to Eva. She cut Seth entirely out of her life; She stopped answering calls, texts, and blocked him on all social media. Now, Seth was nearing Christmas with no girlfriend... But he did have a few explicit photos and videos of her saved, so not all things were lost.

* * *

Wrestling practice, for those who know, is not like football at all. Wrestling requires better cardio, core strength, and is individually competed instead of an entire team. Roman was the varsity heavyweight and had been since his sophomore year. Roman was a lot smaller than the usual two hundred and eighty pound heavyweights, but he used his slightly smaller build as an advantage when his larger foes grew tired faster. Dean was the two twenty five wrestler and Seth wrestled at one sixty five. Out of the three, people were surprised to see the black sheep Ambrose was the better grappler all around.

Unlike football, wrestling was a closed practice sport. Meaning no one was aloud to sit and watch the team practice. To get around that rule, Renee and Paige signed up to be team managers for the season. The managers basically sat around surfing social media during practices and kept score and carried equipment during meets. Renee was told several times a season she wasn't supposed to cheer Dean during practice, but she really couldn't help herself when she saw her man physically dominate another person. Paige kept her voice to herself, or to Renee whenever she'd want to chat, but she was still supportive of Roman. She just wasn't as verbal as Renee was.

Roman sprawled against a junior by the name Brodus Clay, who was a hulking three hundred twenty five pounds but was the nearest thing to an even weight when it came to another heavyweight. He easily out wrestled him, but the boy's larger size gave him good practice for heavyweights bigger than him. Dean only weighed about two hundred pounds so he could spar with anyone he wanted and still get a fair fight. It's not that the team was hurting for wrestlers at the correct weight class, it was the fact that they had so many wrestlers all at one weight class that several of them had to wrestler up in order to fill spots on the roster.

Seth, being the only one on the team actually close to his own weight class, had to either wrestle someone twenty to thirty pounds heavier than him or spare with Naomi, the only girl on the team and the starting varsity wrestler at one fifty, even though she was barely one twenty five. Seth underestimated Naomi... Once. Then, during live sparring, she pinned him in seven seconds flat. Seth always took her seriously after that.

"I still don't get how fuckin' strong you are," Seth told Naomi during warm ups. "You gotta have the toughest hammerlock on the team. A lot stronger than mine, at least."

Naomi narrowed her eyes but smirked. "What? Girls can't be stronger than guys?"

Seth shook his head. "No, it's just surprising. I've never been so scarred to be pinned down by a girl before."

Naomi chuckled. "Shit, yeah I bet you are, playboy. Lucky for you, I can do that all day long and never get tired."

"Not if I can get out of it. One quick move and you're cradled under me and pinned to the floor so fast it'll make your head spin."

Naomi rolled her eyes and snickered. "Yeah, aight, prove it tough guy."

And it was good spirit hazing like this that made Naomi one of the guys. No one treated her any different than they would a boy. She never really interacted with anyone unless she had to, except Seth. Dean and Roman took notice last year that Naomi may have had a thing for Seth, but they agreed to let Seth figure it out on his own.

"Hey, by the by," Naomi said to Seth as they broke off into duos to practice sparring. "Me and some of my friends are going to Spicolli's after practice for some pizza. You wanna come along?"

Seth nodded. "Yeah, I like pizza. You mind if I invite Roman and Dean too? They love that place."

Naomi stiffly nodded her head. "Yeah, for sure. Now, c'mon, imma pin yo ass in five seconds again."

"Seven seconds." Seth reminded the absurdly strong girl as they locked up for the first time that day.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

"Dude, you invited us to what?" Dean said after hearing the news about Spicolli's from Seth.

The trio of friends had just showered after wrestling practice. Seth had just told his friends about his plans afterwards, which alarmed Dean to a near world ending degree.

Seth shrugged. "Pizza with Naomi and her friends? What's the big deal?"

Dean threw his wrestling shoes angrily against the ground. "No! Goddammit, Seth, you don't invite us along when a girl asks you out. I know you're new to the whole sex thing, and making women drop their panties for you thing, but you need to listen to me for once."

Seth looked to Roman for his take, but he just shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "Alright, fine," Seth said to Dean. "If Naomi isn't inviting me to hang out with her and her friends, then what's the real reason she's doing it?"

"Because she wants the cock, Seth. This is how it's gonna go down, right? You're gonna show up, ALONE, and Naomi's gonna be waiting for you by the front door. She's gonna make up some excuse about how her friends couldn't make it, then you're gonna say the same, then next thing you know you're balls deep in the hottest cheerleader on the squad."

Seth shook his head. "Naw, man, Naomi anin't like that. Besides, I just broke up with Eva. I don't want to out again for a long fuckin' time."

"Seth, Eva is so three weeks ago. You need to get your head out of your ass and go out with Naomi. Worst case scenario, you get some pizza. Best case scenario, you're getting great head in the back of Roman's pick-up."

"What?" Roman asked.

"My point is," Dean continued. "I know this move. Renee did the same to me freshman year. She said to come over and watch a couple movies with her friends."

"Then what happened?" Seth asked.

Dean smirked. "Let's just say I deflowered a certain garden when I showed up. No one was home 'cept her. Women are beautiful, sexy, and complicated as fuck. Trust me on this."

Seth sat back on the bench in front of his locker. "Well who's to say I even want to date again? I just broke up with Eva and I loved her."

"Dude, I say this with the most respect I can," Dean patted Seth on his back. "Eva was a whore."

"What?" Seth snapped.

"You've never noticed? Seth, Eva wasn't a virgin when you two got together. She hasn't been a virgin since eighth grade."

"Dean, that's not cool, man." Roman said.

"No, I'm serious," Dean said. "Remember that girl that got caught giving head to some dude in the bathroom but they wouldn't say who? That was Eva."

Seth shook his head. "So... Eva lied to me... About everything."

Dean sat beside Seth. "Look, you'll never hear me say this again, but I feel bad for you, Seth. I really do. I didn't want to say anything because I knew you were pussy whipped and I figured a girl that got around as often as Eva would be a good first experience for you."

"That..." Seth sighed. "Explains why she gave such good head... And knew how to have sex in a thousand different ways."

Dean nodded. "Exactly. So, go get Naomi. She's a virgin, I can promise that. She's into you, but don't rush into anything. I can't believe you've never noticed how into you she is."

"Wait," Seth switched his gaze from Dean to Roman and back again. "You guys knew Naomi's into me?"

"Yeah," Roman said. "Since at least sophomore year, man. You really don't notice?"

Seth shook his head. "I guess not. I've been so focused on school that I never really noticed if girls were into me. Eva was always so straight forward, but I guess I see why now. She's just a hit it and quit it kind of girl. It just sucks, man."

"Well, quit your bitchin' cuz you got a smokin' hot girl waitin' for you at Spicolli's!" Dean exclaimed.

Seth, getting the confidence boost he needed, jumped up from the bench and started getting ready faster.

* * *

Roman parked his truck in the parking lot of Spicolli's, but far enough away from the door that Naomi wouldn't notice. Seth spotted the woman in question standing near the front entrance with her phone in her hand. Taking a deep breath, Seth popped open the door.

"Pull her chair out for her." Roman reminded Seth. "Pay for dinner too. Even if she wants dessert."

"Alright," Seth exhaled sharply. "What else?"

"Compliment her, tell her you like her outfit..."

"Pull her hair, spank her," Dean added. "Tell her she's a bad bitch."

Roman turned to Dean in the backseat and punched him in the shoulder. Seth slipped out of the truck and quickly crossed the parking lot to Spicolli's front entrance.

"Aww, our little boy's all grown up," Dean said. "Ten bucks says he blows it."

"Have some faith in our boy..." Roman chuckled. "Twenty."

"Deal."

The two best friends watched as the third member of their group quickly walked up to the girl that asked him out that evening. Seth and Naomi shared a few words then gave each other a brief yet friendly hug.

"Alright, I like it, little action for the Sethster." Dean commented.

Naomi had her head hung and kept fiddling with her hands.

"She's nervous." Roman said.

Seth, in a move that shocked Dean and Roman, gave Naomi a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, shit, Seth's going in!" Dean excitedly announced.

Naomi started laughing, Seth joining in with her. He then extended his hand, which Naomi accepted, then the two young adults entered the pizza restaurant.

"Shit," Dean said with a head nod. "Good for Seth."

"Yeah, he's needed a good time since Eva broke up with him." Roman turned to Dean. "She ever say why?"

"I don't fuckin' talk to her," Dean said. "My guess is she got sick of Seth and just dumped him. It sucks but it happens."

"What would you do if Renee ever broke up with you?"

Dean shook his head. "I don't even wanna think about that, man. Come on, we'll let our boy enjoy his date."

Roman restarted his truck and drove back to his house.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

Friday classes were mercifully coming to an end. Dean, Seth, and Roman were in their last class of the day as usual: Ancient World History. They partnered up to study for the upcoming semester final. In actuality, Roman was studying, Seth was avoiding making eye contact with Eva Marie, and Dean was asleep with his head resting in his arms.

Their teacher, Mr Angle, who was also the wrestling coach, sauntered around the room and offered help to any students confused by the material. In his own biased way, his favorite students were the wrestlers. But that didn't mean he gave them special treatment. If a wrestler was failing any class he had no problem sitting them during a meet or tournament. With the Sammartino Memorial Tournament coming up the next day, the pressure to pass classes was higher for the wrestlers as this tournament officially ranked every wrestler in the division and decided who was going to state.

Roman, as he jotted notes down in his notebook, kept catching looks from Paige across the room. She smiled and winked at him, which would make him chuckle and bashfully look back at his notebook.

Seth's phone would vibrate every now and again with a text from Naomi. She was expressing her excitement for the tournament tomorrow; It would be the first, and so far only, tournament that was allowing a girl compete to earn a spot in the state tournament. Seth was happy for her. He was more concerned on whether or not he should call her his girlfriend, but he knew a text conversation was not he way to ask that.

Roman, annoyed by the constant vibrations Seth's phone was making against the desk, finally spoke up after the hundredth time it rumbled.

"Dude," Roman said. "What are you texting Naomi about?"

"The tournament," Seth explained. "She's real excited about competing tomorrow. She isn't used to being allowed to wrestle at guy's meets. This is huge for her."

"So, are you guys, like, official now?"

Seth shrugged. "I mean, I think so. I haven't really asked her. We went on a few dates but not much else."

Dean laughed loudly into his hoodie sleeves. Seth rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Good for you, man," Roman said. "She's definitely an upgrade from the last girl."

Seth could see the aforementioned redhead trying to catch his eye. Unfortunately for her, Seth wasn't keen on making amends with her. The second Naomi posted a picture of she and Seth at the movies, Seth's phone blew up with apology texts and voice messages begging for another chance. Seth, despite his brief experience with women, knew better than to take the bait.

Seth's phone buzzed again.

"Mr Rollins," Mr Angle said in his deep voice. "Is that phone going to be an issue?"

Seth shook his head. "No, sir, it won't be. Just Naomi talking about the tournament tomorrow."

Angle nodded his head. "She's the first girl being allowed to wrestle in Sammartino. That's huge for her, the school, and wrestling in general. She should be proud of her hard work," He turned his focus to Roman. "Roman, don't stay out late tonight. Get a good night's sleep to stay sharp."

Roman nodded his head. "Yes, sir."

Angle rounded their table. He paused beside Dean, who still had his head resting in his arms.

"Mr Ambrose," Angle boomed, causing Dean to sit up in a sleepy haze. "I assume you're tired from all the studying you've been doing?"

Dean yawned. "Absolutely, coach," He gave Angle a smirk. "The Fall of the Roman Empire is keeping me up all night."

"We haven't covered the Roman Empire yet; That's next chapter," Angle said.

Dean shrugged. "I already learned all I can about this stuff. I read a little bit ahead."

"You did score a ninety-nine on your quiz Monday. Highest in the class. You would've score a perfect one hundred, but under the question 'name three ways the Bubonic Plague may have spread' you answered: Rats, corpses, and forgetting to wear a condom."

A few students around the table snickered at Angle's comments.

"Well, technically they had sheep stomachs around back then but I guess not in England," Dean said. "Sorry, coach."

"Coach is saved for the mat, Ambrose," Angle reminded his student. "Mr Angle or sir, in the classroom."

Dean nodded his head. "Yes, sir."

* * *

Instead of a normal practice, Friday's were usually a workout day for the wrestling team. Since it normally took an hour to get through their entire workout, the team had more time to themselves on their Friday.

Dean and Roman headed back to the Reigns' for the night. Roman was eager to spend the time remaining in the day with Paige. Dean, on the other hand, was expecting Renee to meet him at Roman's so he could introduce her. He was now technically their unofficial son now since his mom hadn't made any effort to track him down, aside from a phone call every other day.

Roman and Dean arrived home just as his mom began making supper. Dean plopped himself on the couch to wait for Renee. Roman greeted his family, then headed for his bedroom where he'd hope to find Paige. Just as he hoped, the raven haired Englishwoman was curled up under Roman's quilt on his bed. He tried to quietly get undressed for a shower but he ridiculously stumbled over himself and bumped into his bed.

Paige jarred awake. "What?" She lazily searched the room until her tired eyes fell on her Samoan boyfriend. She chuckled while Roman quickly tried to regain his balance. "Ah," she cooed. "Someone's eager."

Roman smirked. "Wouldn't you be so happy?"

"Yes, I would," Paige said matter of fact. "I would love for you to show me your dick finally. I don't even need to do anything to it, just let me see."

Roman shook his head. "Paige, I don't know. You know I don't feel right doing stuff like that. Not with your case coming up."

Paige stuck out her bottom lip. "Am I not sexy anymore?"

"This again?" Roman chuckled. "Paige, you are amazing. Beautiful. You just need to understand that I don't feel comfortable doing that."

Paige smiled sweetly. "I know, Rome, I just like givin' you shit," She smiled while Roman chuckled. "Sorry I didn't stay until after practice. I'm just so tired."

"No, I get it, Paige, it's not a big deal. Not a lot went down. I squatted my highest today, but we don't usually do much before a tournament."

Paige nodded her head. "Right, I thought so," She pointed at one of Roman's t-shirts. "Can ya toss me a top? I gotta pee and I can't just walk out there."

Roman chuckled. "Are you naked under there?"

Paige pulled the covers up to her chin. She flashed her boyfriend a sultry grin. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Roman picked up the shirt she asked for from his dresser. "Come get it."

Paige cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

Roman smirked. "Yeah, really. Come get it."

Paige tossed the quilt to the side. She really was naked except for a pair of jogging shorts. Roman's eyes widened at the sight. He thought she was bluffing and waiting for him to pamper her, but he was wrong after all.

"Thank you very much," Paige teased. "I'll be in the bathroom. I won't take long so you can shower."

"Thanks, babe," Roman leaned down and kissed the black haired vixen that occupied his life since middle school.

Paige slid the shirt over her head and slipped into the hallway.

* * *

Seth was hanging out with a few guys from the wrestling team. That's what he told Roman and Dean anyway. In reality, he was held up in Naomi's apartment; She was eighteen and had started renting it with her friend, Cameron, who dropped out the year before. Seth didn't think he was technically lying about hanging out with other guys from the team. He was just never clear about who he was hanging out with.

Naomi rested her head in Seth's lap while the couple watched a movie in the living room. Cameron emerged from her room, dressed in her work uniform, said goodbye to Naomi and Seth then hurried out of the apartment.

"She work tonight?" Seth asked.

Naomi nodded her head. "Yeah, third shift reception at the hotel. Hours suck but she gets a three dollar raise for doin' it."

Seth chuckled. "Great, more time for us to make out."

Naomi snickered. "Boy, is that the only thing on your mind? I was thinkin' scary movies and chicken wings. You got a problem with that?"

Seth shook his head. "No, ma'am."

Naomi grinned. "Good."

When the food arrived to the apartment, Naomi scrolled through Netflix while Seth prepped plates for himself and his date. Seth chuckled to himself. Was Naomi a date now? Sure they hung out, but how did she feel about this? Seth shrugged his shoulders. He was cool with being casual with Naomi. But he'd like it more if he was her boyfriend.

Seth handed Naomi her share of the food. "Here ya go, babe."

Naomi, eyes on the tv, took the plate from Seth. "Thanks, baby."

"Pet names," Seth thought as he sat down. "So far so good."

"Ready?" Naomi asked as she hit play.

"Actually, can we talk quick?"

"No, the movie's starting."

"It'll take two seconds."

"Boy, it gon' take me two seconds to whup you. You better settle down and watch the movie."

"Naomi..."

Naomi rolled her eyes and paused the movie. "What, Seth?"

"I just want to know what this is. Like, are we official now?"

Naomi gave Seth an annoyed look. "Seriously? Seth, you know damn well you're my guy now," She snickered. "You should know after you kissed me."

Seth chuckled. "That was on the cheek; That shouldn't count."

Naomi took hold of Seth's shirt and pulled him into her. She connected their lips for about two seconds before playfully shoving Seth away.

"Shut yo silly ass up now," She kidded with a grin.

Seth nodded his head. "Yes, ma'am."

* * *

As the credits rolled to end the movie, neither Seth nor Naomi were still watching. In fact, neither teen was in the living room at all. Some curious hands led to some light groping which led to heavy kissing and a quick trip to Naomi's bedroom. One thing led to another and now Naomi curled under Seth's arm as they both struggled to catch their breath.

"Are you still confused on who's your girl?" Naomi asked.

Seth shook his head. "Not after that... Shit, Nay, that was intense."

"You bring the aggressive side out of me, Seth. Just like wrestlin' practice."

"I like seeing you so feisty. I like it a lot."

Naomi kissed Seth under his chin. "Don't get used to it, lover boy. It's only for wrestlin' and whoopie. Anything else and you gettin' normal me."

"No problem at all, babe," Seth checked his phone. Ignoring the texts from Eva, Seth saw it was nearing eleven o'clock. "Shit," He said. "We gotta get to sleep."

"You stayin' over?"

"Yeah, I guess I should. I'll tell my mom I'm spending the night at a wrestling buddy's place so we can leave for the high school right away."

Noami shook her head and tutted her tongue. "Lyin' to your momma? That's not good."

"Not lying... Technically," Seth sent the text then tossed his phone to the side.

Naomi snuggled closer to Seth. "Night, wonder boy."

Seth grinned. "G'night, Starfire."

When he was certain Naomi was asleep, Seth reached for his phone again. He angled the camera until it focused on himself and Naomi. After snapping the picture, Seth sent it to his ex.

"If this doesn't stop her," Seth muttered to himself. "Nothing will."

Naomi groaned irritably. "Shut up and go to sleep."

Seth kissed the crown of her head. "Yes, ma'am."


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

Roman always got a nervous feeling in his stomach before a wrestling meet or football game. The online statistics had him favorable of placing high enough to go on to wrestle in state, but he knew that a simple mistake or slip-up could ruin his last chance to move on. This was going to be a huge day, especially considering this was his last year of high school.

Weigh-ins happened before every tournament or meet. The purpose of them was to make sure each wrestler was under their weight limit so they were able to wrestle fairly. Seth, Dean, Naomi, and Roman stood in line with their teammates from Stamford; They were up third in the four school tournament. This year, each weight class would have four wrestlers and be held under round robin rules. That meant whoever had the most wins after everyone wrestled would move on to the state tournament. Sammartino Memorial is an annual event at Stamford, and it usually coincided with the state qualifier.

Even though Coach Angle made a big fuss about Naomi having to stand in her underwear in a gym full of boys, the league required that she weigh in with everyone else. She did have a dri-fit spandex shirt on, but her spandex underwear still stuck out from underneath. Seth didn't exactly like guys from the other schools staring, catcalling, and making comments under their breath to their buddies regarding his girlfriend.

"Got a lot of nerve sayin' shit to you when half of them have no muscle on their body," Seth muttered to his girlfriend, shaking his head as he caught another group of wrestlers ogling over her partially undressed body.

"Boy, don't give them the time of day," Naomi said back in an equally hushed tone. "They see nothin' but tits and ass when they see me. Well, they'll see nothin' but the lights on the ceiling after I'm done with them."

Seth smirked. "Atta girl. I know you'll make it to state, easy. Half these punks ain't have as skilled as you are."

"I know, you don't need to tell me now," Naomi sassed, but winking at Seth to let him know it was in good humor.

Ahead of them, Dean and Roman were waiting for their turn on the scale. Dean was ahead of Roman. They both liked to scout the other wrestlers they'd meet that day. So far, none of them seemed like they'd be too much of a challenge. But they both knew doubting their competition was never a good idea.

"Too bad Paige isn't here, eh?" Dean said over his shoulder to Roman.

"Why's that?" Roman asked.

"Can't imagine Paige not creaming in her jeans if she saw your ass in spandex," Dean turned partially to make eye contact with the Samoan. "Shit, has she seen you in a singlet yet? Her reaction will be the best thing today."

Roman rolled his eyes. "Sure, man. Or Renee gets a look at me and decides to jump ship."

Dean cackled. "Not a chance, Rome. I've had her locked down and giving her orgasms on a near daily basis for the last four years. No way she's ditching me now."

Dean's turn came to step onto the scale. The machine read: Two-oh-seven.

"Yikes, should've eaten that basket of steak fries after all," Dean joked, hopping off the scale to let Roman take his spot.

Roman knew he was nowhere near the maximum two-eighty-five. Still, he was interested to see where he was. Since he was so tall and worked out constantly, he figured somewhere in the mid to low fifties at the most.

"Two hundred and sixty even," the official read off, taking a note of the weight.

"Not bad, Ro-Ro-Row your boat," Dean told his friend as he stepped away. "Looks like you have a chance to go to state with me. Let's hope Seth and Nay both get to come too."

Seth and Naomi both made weight. During Naomi's turn, she was forced to remove her spandex shirt. She tried to explain she wasn't wearing anything else underneath, but the officials weren't going to allow her to compete if she didn't take the shirt off. Luckily, Coach Angle was standing close by with a towel big enough to cover Naomi as she took her turn. Seth held it in place and shot any wandering eyes a dirty look while Naomi waited for her number to settle.

"That was bullshit," Seth commented. "I don't know why they have to embarrass you like that. Your shirt makes no difference in weight."

"Boy, quite yo bell achin'," Naomi tutted. "They ain't seen nothin'. Besides, even if they did, who's the only one allowed to touch?"

Dean covered his ears with his hands. "Lalala, I can't hear you!" He sang, turning away from his friends.

"Oh, that's not cool," Seth scoffed. "But we have to sit and listen to how great Renee is almost everyday."

"Because sex with her is like art," Dean explained, uncovering his ears. "You want to appreciate it. You know it didn't start as pretty as it looks now, but after time it became the masterpiece it is now."

"Is that what you call your dick?" Roman asked, getting a laugh from both Naomi and Seth.

Dean spread his arms out to his side. "What can I say? She's the only one allowed to touch the artwork."

"That's gotta be the only time I ever heard Dean talk about art," Seth told Roman.

Roman nodded his head in agreement. "That's the first time I heard him use an analogy that made any sense."

* * *

After weigh-ins, the wrestlers changed into their wrestling singlets and the sweats they wore over their uniform between matches; The boys had a locker room but Naomi had to change in a handicap bathroom.

The officials drew a number to decide which weight class was up first. One fifty was the lucky number and Naomi would ultimately be the first Stamford High School wrestler to compete during the day.

"No pressure, but this is huge for you," Coach Angle told Naomi as she warmed up for her match. "First girl to compete in Sammartino, in the state qualifier, and the first girl to compete at the one-fifty weight class. I know you only weighed in at one-twenty, but I know you're ready to kick ass at this level, ok? You think you can get Stamford its first win?"

Naomi nodded her head. "Yessir, imma kick some ass."

Angle nodded his head proudly. After a slap to her shoulder, Angle walked off to check in on his other wrestlers.

Seth approached Naomi. "Hey, just so you know, I'm gonna be in your corner for your match. Coach needs to chat with some of the officials about Bo's DQ."

Naomi nodded her head. "Good. I'd rather it be you than one of the other bozos."

Seth snickered. "I'll take that as a compliment, Nay."

Naomi's name was called to approach the scorekeepers table. She confirmed who she was and jogged into the center of the mat. As Seth took a knee next to Renee, who was keeping statistics for the match, he saw that Naomi's opponent, a boy from West Hartford, wasn't walking out to meet Naomi. To make things stranger, the boy kept looking back at Naomi, then back at the judges and shaking his head.

"What's he doing?" Renee asked.

"I think he's refusing to wrestle Naomi," Seth observed.

The referee walked over to find out what the delay was. The middle judge shrugged his shoulders and pointed at Naomi, who was impatiently pacing around the middle of the mat. Finally, the referee walked back out to the middle of the mat. He said some things to Naomi, then raised her arm.

"What the hell?" Seth asked, getting to his feet.

Naomi, shaking her head, unclipped her headgear and tossed it towards her duffel bag.

"Punk forfeited 'cuz he didn't wanna wrestle a girl," Naomi told Seth. "Told the ref to get me a new guy, but West Hartford only had the one due. Fuckin' bullshit, man."

"Dude's worried you'd kick his ass," Seth praised. "Seriously. Kid's shaking in his boots."

Naomi rolled her eyes but the faintest hint of a smile stretched the corner of her lips.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, lover boy," she teased, punching Seth playfully in the shoulder. "Next one better be ready. I'm pissed an' ready to kick some ass now."

Seth gave his girl a quick side hug. "That's the attitude, Nay. You'll easily make it to state today. Just you watch."

* * *

Seth's match went relatively quick after he scored a fast pin in the first round. Dean dominated his match with an eight point win over his opponent after all three rounds had expired.

Roman was up next. His first opponent didn't leave him worried the least bit. He was from New Haven and clearly only had the heavyweight spot because he was a portly fellow. Roman knew if he just kept working the big man, he could very easily win the match.

"Hey, good luck," Paige said, smiling brightly up at her boyfriend. "Collect a few of his teeth a make me a necklace?"

Roman chuckled. "Want a bracelet made from his vertebrae too?"

Paige giggled. "Sure... You look good, by the way. I wouldn't mind if you wore tights more often, just for the hell of it."

Roman nodded his head. "Yeah? I'm sure you would."

Paige allowed Roman to take off for the score keepers table. Once confirming he was there, Roman took his spot in the middle of the mat. He secured his green ankle ribbon, then shook his opponents hand.

Their was an obvious physique difference between Roman and the other boy. Roman was tall, muscular, and clearly in good shape. The other guy was almost the opposite of Roman. Still, he knew better than to underestimate his opposition.

As soon as the ref blew his whistle, Roman shot for the boy's knees. He scooped up one of his legs and easily tripped him up. The boy spun to catch himself as Roman covered him. There was a loud bang, then the boy cried out in pain. Taking a step back, Roman saw the boy's nose was shattered as he rolled over.

"The hell?" Roman muttered to himself. He glanced at Coach Angle, who was kneeling beside Paige as she kept score, but he just shrugged.

"Landed on his face after the take down," the referee told Roman. "Two points, green, and the medical forfeit."

Roman, still dumbfounded at what went down, allowed the referee to raise his hand and declare him the winner.

"Well, that's one way to advance," Coach Angle said with a grin. "That's why you stick to the basics. No need to get all fancy like your pal Ambrose. That was a great take down and cover. I would've liked to see more, but it turns out New Haven doesn't teach you how to sprawl properly."

Coach Angle excused himself to watch over another match that was happening soon.

"Sorry I couldn't get his teeth," Roman told Paige, planting a quick but affectionate kiss to her cheek.

"No problem, Roman, it was still sexy as fuck," as she went in for a kiss of her own, Paige's eyes suddenly locked on something behind Roman.

"What?" Roman asked.

Paige's eyes widened in unreal horror. Roman turned, following her gaze to the bleachers across the gym. In the fourth row, staring daggers at them, was Paige's ex-boyfriend, Alberto.


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

Dean readied himself for his next match-up. He was still riding the high he had after victimizing his last opponent, and his next match didn't look like as much as an imposing threat than his last one.

"Hey," Renee called, grabbing her boyfriend's attention. "Good luck, baby. Kick his ass."

Dean smirked. "I will. I'm Dean Motherfuckin' Ambrose."

"Beat this guy in the first round," Renee checked over her shoulder to check to see if the coast was clear. "I'll suck your cock."

"It's Saturday," Dean pointed out. "I always get head on a Saturday."

Renee rolled her eyes. "Ok, then if you beat him in the first, I'll wear my swimsuit. The one you really like."

Dean's eyes widened. "The... The one you wore to the water park last year?"

Renee, sensual grin spread across her lips, nodded her head slowly.

Dean chuckled. "Oh, this fucker's dead."

Renee giggled excitedly. Dean hurried over to the judges table, then took his spot in the middle of the mat. After securing his ankle strap, Dean shook his hand with his opponent.

The whistle blew. Dean immediately shot for a single leg take-down, but the other wrestler dodged him and grappled him in a rear lock. Dean threw his weight down to keep himself from getting lifted, but this boy was extremely strong and lifted Dean anyway. Dean, panic filling his head for a moment when he was lifted backwards into the air, stuck out his left leg to catch himself.

Dean landed all his weight on his left leg. Suddenly, what felt like a bolt of lightning shot up his leg. He screamed out in pain, which caused the referee to step in and separate the two wrestlers.

Dean used all his power to try and stand back up, but his left knee gave out and he crumbled back to the mat.

"Dean!" Renee yelled. She ran out to the mat to her boyfriend's side.

The referee waved off the match and awarded the win to Dean's opposition. Coach Angle came flying across the gym and to Dean's side.

"What happened?" Angle asked to anyone listening.

"My fucking knee," Dean groaned, clutching at the pained joint. "It hurts like fucking hell."

"Alright, we'll get you up," Angle threw one of Dean's arms over his shoulder. With the help of Renee, Coach Angle steadily walked Dean over to a set of bleachers.

Dr Baker, the team's trainer, knelt in front of Dean to attend to his knee. "Where does it hurt, Dean?"

"Fucking everywhere," Dean snapped, though everyone knew he was angry about his leg.

Dr Baker wrapped a thick layer of gauze around his knee. "Ok, we'll get you to a hospital to check it out. I'm afraid there might be ligament damage if you can't walk."

Dean shook his head. "Fuck that. I got a tournament to wrestle in."

"You'll have to forfeit," Dr Baker told. "You can't walk, you can't wrestle. I don't want you hurting yourself more than you already have."

Dr Baker walked finished her gauze work and walked away. Dean angrily slapped the bleachers and dropped his head in his hands.

"I can drive him to the hospital, coach," Renee told Angle.

Coach Angle nodded his head. "Thank you, Renee. I'll stop by later if he's still there to check on him. Dean, I'm proud of you no matter what. You're one of the best damn wrestlers I've ever had the privilege of coaching."

Dean didn't say anything. Coach Angle excused himself and walked off to watch another wrestling match.

"Want me to help you to my car?" Renee asked cautiously, worrying that another angry outburst was on the way.

Dean uncovered his eyes. His cheeks were wet with tears and the whites of his eyes were bright red. "Yeah, let's just get the fuck out of here before I lose my mind."

Renee stood up first. She wrapped Dean's arm around her shoulder. Dean tried to apply weight to his injured knee, but he yelled out in pain and almost fell over. Renee let him lean more weight into her. He was heavy, but it wasn't too much for Renee to handle.

"Take your time, baby," Renee encouraged. "We can take it nice and easy."

Dean nodded his head. "Thanks, babe. Heh, I guess I won't be getting head after all, eh?"

Renee grinned. Even in unimaginable pain, her Dean still found a way to make light of the situation. That, she thought, was one of the many reasons she loved him.

Dean, hobbling on one leg with most of weight supported up by Renee, gradually made his way to the exit.

* * *

Roman stayed locked on the man that tormented his girlfriend for years. Alberto stared back like a predator stalking his prey. Paige had turned away from the scene; Seeing Alberto again, so close to the trial, was making her beyond terrified to be there.

"Babe, let's go," Roman told Paige.

Paige shook her head. "He'll just follow us."

"Please, Paige," Roman took Paige by the hand. "We can leave. He's not dumb enough to try anything. He's already violating the restraining order, he won't try anything else."

Paige nodded her head and followed close by Roman as they walked out of the gym. Just as Roman feared, Alberto stepped off the bleachers and started following them into the hallway.

Thinking quickly, Roman spotted a uniformed police officer and moved towards him. Roman checked over his shoulder. Alberto took one look at the cop and ran out the door.

"Fucking pussy," Roman growled.

"Thank you," Paige praised.

"For?" Roman asked.

"Not getting into another fight with him," Paige pecked Roman on his cheek. "I wouldn't be able to handle something like that right now."

Roman began to respond, but he stopped when he saw Renee and Dean trying to head for the door.

"The hell happened with you?" Roman asked, hurrying to his best friend's side.

Dean chuckled. "Blew my knee givin' it to Rey."

Rey shook her head. "He landed funny during his match. I'm taking him to the hospital to get it looked at."

Roman threw Dean's other arm over his shoulder. Renee let go, since the height difference between her and Roman made it very hard for her to walk with Dean too. Roman carried Dean out to the small silver car he remembered was Renee's.

Roman set his friend in the passenger seat. "Dude, take it easy, ok?"

Dean gave Roman the finger. "My wrestling career is over. I'm taking it easy for-fuckin'-ever."

Roman said his goodbyes to Renee and Dean before the two took off.

"You think he'll be ok?" Paige asked.

Roman nodded. "Dean's tough. He'll pull through, whatever's wrong with him."

Paige secured herself around Roman for another soft embrace. "What are we gonna do about Alberto?"

Roman shook his head. "Nothing. In a few weeks, he'll be in jail for good. All we gotta do is wait."

Paige nodded her head. "Ok. I love you, Roman."

Roman planted a kiss on the top of Paige's head. "Love you too, Paige."

* * *

Later on in the day, after the Sammartino Memorial was officially over, Roman, Seth, Naomi, and Paige made their way over to Stamford General Hospital to check on Dean. The receptionist gave them his room number, and the group set off to see their friend.

Renee smiled warmly when her friends entered Dean's room. Dean, lying on a hospital bed in a white gown and more bandages around his knee, rolled his eyes but chuckled at his friends.

"How's it goin', Dean?" Roman asked.

Dean chuckled dryly. "Thing's fuckin' shredded, but they got me so doped up on painkillers it's almost worth it. Plus, Sika put this shit on his health insurance, so I got the good kind of dope. Good thing he's my emergency contact."

"Surgery went well," Renee explained. "They took him in right away and fixed up just about everything. He's gotta come back in a few days to make sure they got what they could."

"Might have to walk with a cane for a bit," Dean said. "If I deck it out to look like a pimp's, I'll be fine. How'd the tournament go?"

"Nay and I got second," Seth explained. "Roman came in first, obviously."

Roman shrugged. "I mostly just threw dudes around 'til they gave me the medal."

"Modest my ass," Dean joked, making the others chuckle too.

"Well, we came to make sure you didn't die or nothin'," Seth said. "Glad you're doin' good, man."

Each member of the group hugged Dean and Renee goodbye. After the last friend left, Renee stood up from her chair.

"You need anything, baby?" Renee asked.

Dean shook his head. "Nah, just some rest. The shit'll wear off soon and I'll hate life again."

Renee giggled. Biting her lip, she tugged on the zipper of her jacket. Dean cocked an eyebrow, but he sat up partially when he saw that, beneath her jacket, Renee was wearing the red swimsuit top he loved to see her in.

"Where did you-"

"Snuck home when you went in for surgery," Renee explained. "Good thing my parents weren't home or they'd kill me for changing into a swimsuit just so I can suck your dick."

Dean smirked. "You still wanna do that? Even though I'm a cripple now?"

Renee smiled. "Babe, I'll love you for the rest of my life, no matter what happens. You can blow your knee, or get a foot chopped off. I'm not going anywhere."

Dean thought about jokingly calling Renee's bluff, but he stopped himself when she lifted his hospital gown above his stomach. Renee lightly scratched her nails over the gauze wrapped around Dean's knee.

"I gotta be home by seven," Renee checked the clock on the wall. "It's six twenty-two."

Dean smirked. "I never last longer than three minutes with your lips anyway, babe."

Renee dragged her nails up Dean's leg until her palm met his member. Dean's skin layered with goosebumps with Renee's touch. A shaky moan escaped his lips when she clutched him, but a grin broke out across his face when she licked her lips.

"If this is the nurse service around here, I should get hurt more often." Dean kidded.

Renee, staring intensely into Dean's eyes, kissed the head of his penis. She then wrapped her lips fully around him and bobbed her head to take more of his cock into her mouth.


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22**

Christmas time. The time of year everyone looked forward to celebrating. For the Reigns family, it was the first time they were celebrating with both Dean and Paige. Paige was still Roman's friend around the holiday's in years past, but this would be their first as a couple obviously.

Like every Christmas Eve, Sika invited over Seth and his mother and sister, Naomi, Renee and Paige. Dean was also always invited, but since he now lived with the Reigns, he didn't need a formal invitation.

Seth and Naomi were the last two to arrive. It was quarter to four, and they would've been there sooner if Naomi hadn't gotten out of work late. It wasn't the big of a deal, but Seth didn't like being the last to parties, especially after his mother and sister.

"I'm totally getting my ass chewed by my mom for being so late," Seth muttered under his breath.

Naomi stopped him before he could ring the doorbell. "Boy, imma tell you one more time to shush yo mouth before I whup yo ass. Roman's mama already said it was ok that we were runnin' a little late," she took a second to fix the collar on Seth's polo; Seth relented and actually bought one that didn't use to belong to his dad. "Besides, bein' fashionably late means everyone is waitin' on our arrival."

Seth pulled away from Naomi to get her to stop playing with his shirt, but he smirked at what she was saying. "That's true. You look good too, Nay. Like... Damn."

Naomi ran her hands over the skin tight neon green dress she was wearing with a smile. "Yeah, I know. You don't gotta tell me, wonder boy."

Naomi raised her hand to ring the doorbell, but Seth set his hand on the small of her back and pulled her in for a steamy kiss. Naomi giggled into Seth's lips, quite liking his affection very much. It was Seth's turn to moan when Naomi's hand slid over the crotch of his black jeans. Feeling him swell into her touch made Naomi laugh again, this time breaking their kiss for a moment.

The front door opened. "Hey, fuckers, Merry..." Dean trailed off as Naomi suddenly jumped away from Seth. Dean cocked an eyebrow. "Erm, ok. I'm gonna pretend I didn't just interrupt happy fun time."

Naomi rolled her eyes and brushed past Dean. Dean, leaning heavily on his crutches, followed Naomi with his eyes before turning back to Seth.

"The hell is she wearing?" Dean mouthed quietly.

Seth stepped inside the house with a head shake. "Fuck off, man. Nay's hot no matter what she wears."

Dean shrugged. "I'm not gonna argue that. You should've warned Patricia ahead of time before inviting Nay. Now we gotta set extra spots for the other Power Rangers."

Seth rolled his eyes again while Dean snickered at his expense. "Dean, I'm five seconds away from kicking your leg out."

"Oh, no you're not," Renee stepped in, making Seth jump slightly. "You lay a finger on his knee and you're answering to me, Seth."

Seth tried to explain he was only making a joke, but he decided it wasn't worth the breath and followed his girlfriend into the kitchen.

"You ok?" Renee asked Dean, placing her hands on his shoulders. "You need anything? Soda, food, change your gauze?"

"Babe, relax. I'm very fine," Dean assured. "You changed my wrap a half hour ago. I still got my Fanta sitting by the couch. And helping me in the bathroom was weird, but then that thing you did with your hands was awesome."

Renee grinned naughtily. "Well, maybe after everyone goes to bed, we can test the how sturdy your couch is," her lips met Dean's slowly, bringing out the hottest kiss either of them had that day. Renee lazily traced the tip of her tongue over Dean's upper lip, drawing out a breathy moan from both teens.

"Jesus, babe, you need to relax," Dean whispered. "Rome's mom can sense the teen angst like it's some kind of sixth sense of hers to cock block everyone."

Renee giggled. "Come on, let's get back and get you some food," she leaned close to Dean's ear. "And my pussy does not count as eating something. But I still love the early Christmas present you gave me."

Dean exhaled sharply, watching Renee saunter back into the living room. "God damn, girl, what's gotten into you?"

* * *

Christmas Eve dinner was a simple concoction of tacos, which accidentally became a Reigns's family tradition when Roman was born. There was a choice between shrimp, beef and chicken to put on the soft tortilla shells, since Roman mentioned Paige really enjoyed the fajitas the had for dinner with Zak a few weeks back.

Roman's younger siblings and Seth's little sister were upstairs playing in their bedroom. All the adults gathered in the kitchen to have a few drinks and talk about their kids and anything that came to mind. In the living room, Roman sat in an armchair with Paige perched in his lap. Seth sat against the couch with Naomi sitting against his chest. Finally, Dean was sitting with his legs covering Renee's lap while the beautiful blonde rubbed his sore knee.

The group of teens watched the Charlie Brown Christmas special. Every year, no matter how old they got or how tough they tried to act, Roman, Seth and Dean tuned into the holiday classic with the same childlike wonder they did the first time they viewed the movie. Luckily, their respective girlfriends felt the same.

Dean swung his legs off the couch, eager to get himself another helping of food. "Well, I'm getting more shrimp," he smirked sarcastically at Roman. "Since I'm injured, I don't gotta make weight."

Roman checked to make sure his parents weren't looking, then gave Dean the finger.

Dean collected his crutches and prepared to stand. Renee quickly got to her feet and helped her boyfriend get to his feet. Dean grinned and stood up gradually with Renee's guidance.

"Babe, you can chill," Dean said. "Seriously, take it easy. I can get food by myself this time."

Renee furrowed her brow. "Are you sure? It's not a problem, Dean."

Dean nodded. "Yes, Renee, sit down and relax. I can bring you back a ginger ale." Renee sat down. Dean whistled sharply to get Roman's attention. "Ro, wanna help me?"

Renee scoffed. "You jerk. You're lucky I love you."

Roman pecked Paige on the cheek, then rose from his seat and followed one of his best friends into the kitchen.

"Dude, what's up with Renee?" Roman muttered to his friend to keep the adults from overhearing. "She's all up in your shit today. Mom threatened to turn the hose on you two if you didn't stop."

Dean shook his head. "Dude, I'm glad you see it too. I have no idea why she's all over my shit today either. Spirit of the holiday or something?"

Roman shrugged. "Dunno," he started helping Dean fix a plate of food he wanted, starting of course with a sizable portion of shrimp. "So, when is the big moment?"

Dean popped a piece of shrimp into his mouth. "What do you mean?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"When are you going to ask Renee to marry you?" Roman asked, making sure to keep his voice as low as possible.

"New Year's," Dean revealed. "Gonna wait for the ball to drop, then I'm gonna ask her. I think it'll be the perfect way to bring in the new year, ya know? Plus, the anniversary will be easy to remember."

Roman nodded. "Good call."

"Thanks, man," Dean chuckled. "I'm just so freakin' nervous. I know she'll say yeah, but my brain keeps saying, ya know, what if she says no? She won't. There's no way she will, but what if?"

Roman shook his head. "Don't worry, man. Renee's crazy about you."

"Thanks. I think so too," Dean hoped, his grin refusing to leave his face.

* * *

The night started to come down, which meant it was time for the party to end. Seth's mother and sister said goodnight, with Seth saying he'd be home after saying goodnight to Naomi. Paige and Roman retired to Roman's bedroom after saying goodnight. Sika made sure Dean was all set for the night, then followed his wife and youngest children up to bed.

"Mom and dad need you back soon?" Dean asked.

Renee shook her head. "No, not really. I told them I'd try to be home by eleven, so I didn't like I was trying to bail."

Dean checked his phone. "It's quarter to nine."

Renee grinned. "Hmm, I wonder what we could do with all that free time. Anything come to mind?"

Dean could still hear his adoptive family walking around upstairs, so to say he was a little nervous when Renee straddled his lap and started to tongue kiss him was an understatement.

"Babe," Dean whispered, checking over his shoulder. "You need to relax. If they catch us, I'm in so much trouble."

Renee slid her hands over Dean's shoulders and gripped the back of the couch. "Baby, you know I won't be mad at you. If you have something on your mind, you can tell me."

Dean furrowed his brow. "What in the hell are you talking about now?"

Renee kissed Dean softly on the nape of his neck. Her hands guided Dean's until they rested on her ass and she grinned in his face.

"Babe," Renee leaned close to Dean's ear. "Yes, I will."

"What are you talking about, Rey?" Dean adjusted his hands and suddenly felt a bump in Renee's pocket. His mind started to click when he felt the unmistakable form of a ring box under her jeans. "Oh, shit..."

Renee cupped Dean's face and crushed her lips against his. "Baby, I'm so in love with you. I would one hundred percent marry you. I knew we were soulmates the first day we met. I wanna marry you so badly."

Dean's eyes started to water. "R-really? You seriously want to marry me?"

Renee dug the ring box from her pocket. She popped it open, giggled at the shiny diamond, then slid it on her ring finger. "Renee Ambrose. Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"I wanted to wait until New Year's," Dean admitted.

"Dean," Renee tugged her shirt over her shoulders, exposing her chest to her new fiance. "I do. I wanna marry you. I love you so much."

Dean kissed Renee's lips, then her chest, while she simultaneously started to unbuckle his pants.

* * *

Roman had just settled into bed when Paige returned from taking a shower. The raven haired Brit, her lower half wearing a pair of pajama pants, but her top half completely nude, shuffled into Roman's room. She worked on drying her hair, which made her perky breasts shake, giving Roman a pleasant sight.

"Hope nobody saw you walking around topless," Roman chuckled.

Paige snickered. "No. Your mum and dad went out for a drink, they said, and the little 'uns are sleepin'."

Roman's attention fully peaked when Paige tossed her towel in his hamper and turned for the bed. One corner of her mouth lifted slightly, then she slid under the covers beside Roman.

"No shirt?" Roman asked.

Paige simply pressed her lips against Roman's. Slowly, she swung her leg over his hips and straddled his waist. Paige chuckled under her breath when she felt Roman press against her through her pajama bottoms.

"You know what I want most for Christmas?" Paige asked, biting her bottom lip.

"What's that, babe?" Roman asked.

Paige pulled something from inside her pajamas, then set the wrapped on Roman's chest. His stomach fell to his feet when he realized it was a condom.

"Paige-"

"I want to," the young woman promised. "I want to, so fucking bad. You torture me every day walking around with your big muscles and long hair."

"I was gonna get it cut-"

Paige swatted Roman on the chest. "Stop it, Rome. It makes you look great," she stuck out her bottom lip. "Please? I won't ask for anything else."

"You want to? I know the trial is coming up and..." Roman's voice trailed off. Paige pulled on the waistband of his shorts, exposing his member to the room.

"Roman," Paige breathed, gripping him loosely in her hands for the first time. "I love you so much. I promise you I want this. I don't think there'd be a better way than Christmas Eve. I had so much fun tonight with your family. They seem to like me a lot, and I won't mind being with you for a long time," she lowered herself to touch her lips against the tip of his cock. "I love you. Can we, please?"

Roman was pretty sure he'd died and gone to heaven, or at the very least made it to somewhere close. Seeing his childhood crush doing something he'd only seen her do in his dreams made every bit of Roman happy. After all, that was obvious, judging by the state of his erect manhood.

"You sure?" Roman asked. "You're one hundred percent sure your ready for that again?"

Paige bobbed her head, taking every inch of Roman in her mouth. Roman groaned out loud, but quickly bit his tongue when he remembered his little sister and brother were still home, as well as Dean and Renee downstairs.

Paige's tongue swirled Roman's length, bringing out as much joy as she could. She made light suctions with every flick of her tongue, bringing out small grunts from the back of Roman's throat.

Roman started to feel the coil in his stomach unravel. He thought maybe Paige was going to allow him to finish in her mouth, but she must've known it was coming when she released him with a crisp pop of her lips.

"How was that for a first bj?" Paige asked, grinning ear to ear.

"Amazing," Roman grunted.

"Yeah? Maybe I'll swallow for you soon," Paige started tugging on Roman's shorts until they came completely off. "Ok, your turn." Paige laid beside her boyfriend.

Roman lifted himself into a kneeling position. He stared nervously at the naked woman in front of him, sprawled out on his bed with her arms behind her head to fully display her breasts. He didn't know the first thing about foreplay, and he didn't know if Paige was even into that kind of thing, but he needed to think of something.

Roman stripped off his shirt. Paige giggled excitedly and clapped her hands together softly. Going with his gut, Roman tugged on the waistline of Paige's bottoms. She lifted her hips to help him.

Roman's chest tightened a little. The many scars across his girlfriend's body made his blood boil and gave him the unGodly desire to hunt Alberto down and destroy him, but he also knew that Paige would never speak to him again if he did something so violent.

"Kiss me, please?" Paige cooed. Roman leaned in for a peck on the lips, but Paige laid a hand on his chest to stop him. She grinned sheepishly, then pointed to her private area.

Roman, inches from Paige's womanhood, feared he was about to make a huge miscalculation and ruin the entire experience, but he pushed the negativity out of his mind and planted a soft kiss to the center of Paige's sweet spot.

"Mmm, such a tease," Paige moaned.

Roman didn't know if that was a good or bad thing, but he continued on anyway. He dragged his tongue lazily over her a few times, baiting a few small moans from his girl.

"Ok, I'm ready," Paige said.

Roman knelt again. He tore the wrapped open and removed the protective sleeve. He wrapped his member in the protective sleeve, then leaned over Paige and kissed her lips. He shifted his hips around, then, like they were both magnetized, Roman's member found Paige and he pushed his hips forward.

"Roman," Paige moaned, pulling his head close with her hands and her legs wrapping around his waist.

"Paige," Roman muttered, kissing her softly on the neck.


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23**

Paige exhaled slowly. She chased that level of calmness after taking the time to make love to the first and only man in her life to show her gentle care and kindness, but she wasn't with Roman in that setting at the moment. Paige, along with Roman and her attorney, stood in the lobby of the courthouse down town. Roman held tightly to her hand while her lawyer, Lanny Poffo, chatted with the woman at the front window for any last minute changes to the trial.

"You ok?" Roman leaned close to Paige's person and whispered in her ear. She was thankful he asked her quietly, rather than out loud with the chance of a passerby hearing them. Roman lightly traced his thumb over Paige's knuckles. "I know it's a stupid question, but I just want you to know I'm here for you."

Paige smiled, which might've been a terrified grin at this point. "Thank you, Roman. Yes, I'm ok for now. I don't know how it'll be later when I have to testify against that... Evil human being. I like your suit, by the way. It makes you look very handsome."

Roman and Paige both wore formal attire for the hearing. Roman borrowed a dark blue suit from his dad, while Paige bore a modest black a-line dress that covered most of the markings on her midsection. Of course, while in the process of getting ready for the trial, Roman made a comment about Paige's backside looking amazing in her lace underwear. That led to a quick coital activity between the two teens that settled both of their rattled nerves, but not completely calming them down.

"You look beautiful too, babe," Roman pecked Paige softly on the cheek. "Just remember: After today, you'll never have to think about this creep ever again."

"Unless they let him go," Paige pointed out.

"There's no way a jury will let him go after they see what he did to you," Roman assured. "It'll be all over soon, Paige. Then we can spend the rest of the day in bed."

Paige's mild grin lifted slightly. "You would like that wouldn't you?"

Roman chuckled lightly. "Yes, because we both could use a nap." He allowed Paige to rest her head on his shoulder. Roman pecked the top of Paige's head. "I love you, Paige."

"I love you too, Roman." Paige sighed, meaning what she said but still nervous as hell about what her future held.

* * *

Dean and Seth, for their part, were waiting for their girlfriends to get ready so they could head over to the courthouse to show support for Paige. They weren't dressed as formally as Roman or Paige, which Dean was extremely grateful for. Since the four of them decided formal attire wasn't appropriate, Dean found it more frustrating that Renee and Naomi were taking so long getting ready.

"Dude, what the hell are they doing?" Dean muttered to Seth, trying to shift to a comfortable standing position on his bum knee.

Seth shrugged. "Dude, I don't know. Just sit down and relax."

Dean shook his head. "Nah, I know the kind of crazy shit you and Nay get up to. I don't feel safe sitting on her couch."

"We haven't..." Seth paused for a second. "Actually, yeah, don't sit on the couch."

"Fuckin' disgusting," Dean mumbled to himself, making Seth chuckle.

Meanwhile, in the restroom, Naomi and Renee were sitting side by side on the edge of the bathtub. They'd been ready to go about ten minutes beforehand, but they weren't ready to leave yet.

"What am I gonna do?" Renee asked no one in particular, head held in her hands. "I can't do this. I can't ask Dean to do something like this."

Naomi shrugged. "I mean, we don't really know if it's a thing yet, right? We just gotta wait a few more minutes, then we can start worryin' one way or another."

Renee checked the stopwatch on her phone. She only had another five minutes to wait.

"Fuck, we gotta get going or we'll be late," Renee pocketed her phone. "Do I leave it here or bring it with?"

"Hide it in your pocket," Naomi suggested. "Wear yo' ring loud and proud."

Renee cracked a smile at that. She fiddled slightly with the diamond engagement band resting above the knuckle on her left ring finger.

"My dad fucking FREAKED when he saw this," Renee giggled. "I tried telling him I bought it myself, but he wasn't buying it. I came clean to my mom, who turned right around and told my dad. So..."

"Before you say anything, you don't know nothin' yet," Naomi pointed out. "Just relax. Y'all be ok."

Renee nodded her head. "Right. Thanks, Naomi."

"Anytime, girl," Naomi opened the bathroom door. "Let's get ourselves to the courthouse quick before yo' man has a meltdown."

Renee chuckled under her breath at that, following Naomi back into her living room.

* * *

Lanny led Paige to a table in front of the where the gallery could seat. Roman took liberty to sit right behind his girlfriend. He knew she would need him for emotional support and he didn't want to be too far when shit hit the fan.

"Need anything, Miss Knight?" Lanny asked Paige.

Paige shook her head. "I just want this to be over. I want that lowlife to be in jail for the rest of his life."

"I can make sure that happens," Lanny promised. "Pretty cut and dry with this one. I don't think anybody will let him walk after the jury sees what he did to you."

Paige furrowed her brow. "Will... Will everyone have to see the pictures?"

For the purpose of the trial, Paige had to pose for several photos to show the injuries and scars Alberto left behind over the course of the last four years. Paige was completely naked in the photos, but she was allowed to cover herself if she didn't feel completely comfortable.

"Just the jury and the judge," Lanny said. "I requested that specifically. I can't tell you how brave you are for agreeing to let the police take those pictures."

Paige nodded her head, but she didn't say anything. Everything that was supposed to happen today was teetering on too much. Seeing Alberto again, twelve strangers and the judge seeing her exposed body and the odd chance her ex got off with little more than a slap on the wrist. It was highly unlikely, near impossible, that he wasn't going to prison, but things like this do go wrong sometimes.

"Hey," Roman leaned across the guard barrier between himself and Paige. He gently slid his hands over her shoulders and softly kissed her on the cheek. "You'll be ok, Paige. Everything will be back to normal in a few hours."

Paige chuckled dryly. "I don't know what normal is, remember? You're the only boyfriend I've had that doesn't slap me around."

"Then I'll show you what normal is," Roman promised. "We can go to Spicolli's for pizza and celebrate putting this scumbag behind bars."

"I thought you said something about cuddling?" Paige asked, a sassy tone behind her shaky words.

Roman nodded. "Until you get sick of me, babe."

Paige kissed her fingertips and traced them over Roman's knuckles. She turned for the entrance to the courtroom when the door opened and a small chatter entered the enclosed space. Paige's slight grin lifted when she saw Renee, Dean, Naomi and Seth walk into the room and take a seat behind Roman's row. Their parents, with the exception of Naomi's and Renee's, took up the row behind them. Sika, Roman's dad, nodded to her and gave her a wink. Paige chuckled silently and nodded back.

"We got the whole crew here for you," Roman said. "We're all here to see Alberto get what's coming to him."

Paige nodded. "Thank you, Roman," she sighed. "It'll be over soon. I just wish Zak could've punched his boss in the face for not letting him take the day off and quit his job to be here."

"It'll be over soon," Roman assured.

Renee's cellphone started to ring. She covered her pocket, momentarily muffling the sound, before quickly sliding it out and shutting the timer off.

Dean glanced at Renee's phone. "Why do you have an alarm set?"

Renee cleared her throat. "Just... To make sure we weren't late today."

Dean grinned. "You're that excited to see Del Fuckboy get thrown in the slammer, huh?"

Renee chuckled nervously. "Something like that, babe."

* * *

After a little more waiting, the assigned security guard called for all to rise. Judge Eric Bischoff emerged from his quarters and took his seat behind his desk. After he took a moment to situate himself, Bischoff called for the defendant to be brought in.

Alberto, no longer sporting his black eye but dressed in an orange jumpsuit, was led into the courtroom by two police officers. His handcuffs and shackles were chained together to ensure he wasn't going anywhere if he tried to escape.

Roman felt his blood run cold. The sick fuck that put his hands on Paige was no more than thirty feet from where he was sitting. Roman felt the urge to jump the guard rail and pummel Alberto into the next life, but he knew that would ruin the chances of him getting a fair sentence and Paige would never forgive him for blowing up violently.

Paige shook in her seat. She gripped tightly to the edge of the table, trying not to make eye contact with her abuser. For a split second, Del Rio made eye contact with her. Her stomach churned and she felt like fleeing from the courtroom. Then Alberto's eyes flickered to the Samoan behind her, and his cocky smirk faded quickly from his face.

Paige chuckled under her breath. "That's right, you fucking bitch." She whispered.

"Ok, we have a sexual assault and domestic violence case here, Del Rio versus Knight," Judge Bischoff began. "Del Rio is being accused of sexually abusing Miss Knight for almost four years. Miss Knight claims she finally came forward with help from her current boyfriend and several friends. Mr Del Rio was found guilty of aggravated assault of a police officer last week, which he will be serving six months for. He is pleading not guilty for the charges brought forth today. If found guilty today, this sentencing will be added on to his current one. Plantiff?"

"How can that cocksucker plead not guilty?" Dean muttered to Seth, but Seth just shrugged.

"Lanny Poffo, attorney at law, representing Paige Knight, your honor," Lanny stood and introduced himself.

"Defense?" Bischoff asked.

"David Otunga, sir, representing Alberto Del Rio," Alberto's attorney shot a glare out of the corner of his eye at Lanny and Paige, but nobody had caught it.

"Opening statements will be given before the jury, then we will proceed with witnesses and any other evidence," Bischoff sat back in his chair. By the look on his face, it could be argued Bischoff had already made an opinion based on the trial. Ultimately, he would not decide Del Rio's fate, but just his sentencing.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury," Lanny began, standing before the two rows of a dozen people seated to the side of the room. "My client, Miss Knight, was fourteen when she met Mr Del Rio. She was just a child when she was being abused by this man. It wasn't a few rough patches here and there, Miss Knight was being beaten on a near daily basis. Now, I don't think anybody deserves that kind of treatment, never for four years, especially. I believe we should do right by this young woman and send her abuser to jail, where he belongs."

Otunga hesitated for a moment. He probably knew his case wasn't going to be easy to defend, but he needed the experience to give himself some credibility. He slowly rose from his seat, sighed heavily and took a stand in front of the jury.

"Ladies and gentleman, the writing is pretty clear on the wall here. The 'injuries' caused by my client are very clearly exaggerated. After speaking to Mr Del Rio these last few days, I do believe it's a misunderstanding that he is in the position he is in. Sometimes a little intimate play can be rough, but that doesn't call for bringing someone down to the courthouse on a claim he was assaulting her. Now, it can be debated that perhaps the aggressive bedroom behavior was regretted afterwards, which is why Miss Knight called things off with Mr Del Rio. Sometimes teenage girls can imagine things on the chance that they get some attention."

A collective gasp came over the courtroom. Paige's throat tightened into a knot, in complete shock at what she was hearing. Roman felt the blood in his veins start to boil. Seth and Dean must've caught Roman's extreme shift in attitude, because Seth helped Dean to the front row and sat on either side of their best friend.

"Chill, man," Dean muttered to Roman. "He's just trying to get under our skin."

"It's working," Roman growled.

Otunga continued. "I will admit, I could be wrong in thinking Miss Knight isn't here today to get attention. But it's not because Mr Del Rio was abusing her. Because he wasn't, plain and simple."

Bischoff released a heavy sigh as Otunga took his seat again. "Ok then, I think it's time to begin with the first witness. Mr Poffo?"

"I call my client, Paige Knight, to the stand, your honor," Lanny announced, standing aside to let Paige move past him and take her seat at the stand.

Paige swore the oath. She looked to Roman. He was visibly upset and she couldn't blame him. Paige herself wanted to strangle Otunga after his opening statement, but she also knew that would mean the trial would end and Alberto would be let go.

"How are you, Paige?" Lanny asked, standing a few feet from the stand.

"Nervous," Paige admitted with a small chuckle. "I was scared of taking the stand today."

"Why is that?" Lanny asked.

Paige glanced across the room to her ex, but quickly pulled her gaze away when she locked eyes with him. "I didn't want to see Alberto again after... He was expelled. But I want to see him punished for what he did to me. That's why I decided to come here."

"That's a perfectly understandable reason, Paige," Lanny gestured at the defendant. "How long have you known Mr Del Rio?"

"Since freshman year," Paige told. "I went to a soccer game with my friend, Renee, and I met him after. He was kind and sweet, so I said yes when he asked me out. He was a perfect gentleman at first. Then..." Paige covered her mouth with her hand to keep herself from getting choked up.

"You don't need to discuss anything you don't want to, Paige," Lanny said. "But anything you can think of will help your case."

Otunga jumped to his feet. "Objection, he's leading the witness."

"No he isn't. Overruled," Bischoff snapped back.

Paige turned her attention to the judge. The old man had a heavy look of sympathy in his eyes. He looked like a stone cold bastard on the surface, but he apparently had a heart under it.

"On our third date, we were at his house," Paige continued. "He asked me to... Give him a blowjob. I told him no because I didn't know how and didn't want to. He slapped me across the face and called me a _'perra sucia'_ and... Grabbed me by the head and forced me to do it."

"And what does that mean? _'Perra sucia'_?" Lanny asked.

"'Dirty bitch', sir," Paige confirmed.

Lanny nodded. "And he called you this often?"

Paige nodded. "Almost everyday, sir. Other things too, but I don't want to repeat them."

"Other things like 'dirty bitch' though?" Lanny asked.

Paige nodded, but didn't audibly answer.

"How often did you spend time with Mr Del Rio, Paige?" Lanny asked.

"Almost everyday," Paige said. Her words were finally broken by her tears. She tried as hard as she could to keep it inside, but she just couldn't anymore. "I'd see him at school. He'd tell me he was 'in the mood' and he'd take me out to the baseball dugouts during class."

"These assaults were happening on school grounds? Did the staff know?" Lanny asked.

Paige shook her head. "No, I never told anybody. Some of my friends started to ask questions, but I never admitted anything to them."

"And the injuries were just slaps?" Lanny asked.

Paige shook her head. "No... He'd cut me too."

"Mother fucker," Otunga accidentally muttered into the microphone on his table.

A second low murmur came over the audience. The jury exchanged several glances with each other. Roman dropped his head in his hands. The one regret he had in his young life was not stepping in earlier to help Paige. Had he done it, maybe Paige wouldn't have suffered this whole time.

"I do have a piece of evidence to show the jury, your honor," Lanny motioned to the back of the room. Two large rectangles were wheeled onto the floor with a black cloth covering them. "Ladies and gentlemen, I will inform you that these images are disturbing and will make you feel uneasy."

Paige turned her head away when the covers were removed. A shocked gasp came from the jury. Nobody in the audience could see the pictures, but Bischoff, Lanny and the jury could see.

"These were taken a month ago," Lanny explained. Notice the bruising and scars around the breasts and genitals."

"Goddammit," Roman muttered under his breath, finally breaking into tears himself.

"Don't beat yourself up, Uce," Dean told his friend, laying a sympathetic hand on his back. "This mother fucker will fry for what he did."

* * *

After the longest two hours of her life, Paige stood up from her table with Lanny when the jury returned from their decision.

Otunga tried like hell to turn this situation on Paige. He questioned her why she didn't simply leave Alberto during the relationship and why she didn't tell anyone. Paige tried to explain herself while being stared down by her ex and choking on her tears, but she couldn't even try to speak for more than a few moments before falling into an uncontrollable sob. The defense even called up Roman and made him explain himself for the video of him striking Alberto. Roman wanted to spew into a rant and tell everyone why he thought Alberto deserved to die, but he kept his cool and explained he was standing up for Paige.

"Has the jury reached a conclusion?" Bischoff asked.

"Yes, your honor," the elder woman at the end of the pew announced. "The jury finds the defendant, Alberto Del Rio, guilty on all charges."

Bischoff banged his gavel to silence the clamor the decision brought over the courtroom. "Alright, with the charges I think it's necessary to appoint the sentence here. I will enforce the maximum sentence, which is fifteen months in a state prison."

"What?!" Paige exclaimed.

Roman stepped over the guard wall. He wrapped Paige in his arms and let her bury her face in his chest and burst into tears. As he started to console her, Alberto made eye contact with him again. The vile human being cracked a grin before being hauled away by police.

"Mother fucker," Dean muttered to himself. "How the fuck does he only get a year and a half?"

Renee slid her fingers through Dean's. "I love you, Dean."

Dean managed a small smirk. "I love you too, babe. This is fucking bullshit."

Instead of going out for pizza to celebrate, Paige insisted she wanted to go back to Roman's to lie down and take a nap.

Roman watched his girlfriend ascend the staircase up to his room and close the door behind her.

"Go ahead, Roman," Sika told his son. "Me and mom will go get lunch. Just take the time to be with Paige right now."

Roman nodded. "Thanks, dad." He followed his girlfriend's actions and entered his bedroom.

Dean and Renee settled into the couch. With his bum leg sitting in Renee's lap, Dean wrapped his arm around his beloved's shoulders and kissed her on the cheek. Seth and Naomi were in the kitchen talking to each other.

"Fuck," Dean shook his head. "Fifteen months? That's bullshit."

Renee nodded her head. "I know. But it's no use getting angry about now. He's in jail where he belongs."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Dean kissed Renee's cheek again. "Is there something on your mind? You've been kinda quiet all day."

Renee's hand instinctively covered the item hidden in the pocket of her jeans. She smiled, then shook her head and pecked her man on the lips.

"The trial has me a little rattled." Renee lied.

Dean seemed to buy it. "Yeah, it's stupid. But... Whatever."

* * *

Roman held Paige close against his body. Her fruit scented shampoo made him smile, but her quiet sobs made him angry. It was over, Alberto wasn't going to hurt her anymore, but his lasting impression was going to haunt Paige forever.

"I love you, beautiful," Roman whispered, kissing the back of Paige's neck. "I love you so much. I am so lucky to have you as my girlfriend. I want you to be with me for a very long time."

Paige held her hands over Roman's. His fingers softly smoothed over her stomach, lightly tickling her but making her know he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"You should've killed him during homecoming," Paige sputtered through her pain with a giggle.

Roman smirked. "But then I wouldn't have had sex with you. You wouldn't have seen me naked. I wouldn't be laying in bed, holding you and telling you how much I love you."

"True," Paige kissed Roman's hands, then put them back over her stomach. "After graduation, we're staying together, right?"

"Of course," Roman promised. "I'm not letting you go. You're stuck with me, whether you like it or not."

Paige giggled. "Oh no, I'm going to have a Roman sized barnacle stuck to me until I die? Whatever shall I do?"

Roman chuckled. "Marry me. Have my babies. Endless cuddling and kisses. Wake you up with breakfast every Sunday. Tell you what you mean to me every chance I get."

Paige giggled again. "I love the sound of that, Roman Reigns." She spun around in Roman's arms, facing the boy. "I love you, Roman," she cocked her eyebrow at a feeling of pressure poking her in her lower abdomen. "Roman Reigns..."

"Sorry," Roman said sheepishly.

"How about we take a nap first?" Paige said. "First one to wake up... Goes down on the other?"

Roman shrugged. "I like the sound of that."

Paige pecked Roman on the lips. "Good. I love you, Roman." She closed her eyes, then burrowed her face in the nape of Roman's neck.

"I love you, Paige," Roman whispered.

* * *

"Holy shit, Rey!" Dean called from the living room.

Renee came rushing out of the bathroom. "What's wrong, babe?"

Dean handed over his phone. "Alberto was killed in his holding cell by another guy they were keeping there."

Renee read over the breaking news article over and over again. "What the fuck? They killed-"

"What's this?" Dean swiped a purple plastic stick that was poking out of Renee's pocket. "Thought I saw something..."

Renee's eyes went wide. Learning about Alberto's death aside, Renee's heart thumped against her chest as she watched for her boyfriend's reaction to the pregnancy test in his hands.

"Two pink lines," Dean muttered, staring in disbelief at the test.

"What?" Renee gasped.

Dean blinked. "Your... Preggers, babe."

Dean made eye contact with his girl. Her dark eyes were laced in a thin layer of tears and her lip was quivering slightly.

"I didn't want to look without you," Renee said. "I... Dean, I'm sorry-"

Dean threw his arms around Renee. She inhaled sharply, relieved he didn't try to run or yell at her for being so careless. In all fairness, he was at much fault as she was for getting her pregnant.

"I'm gonna be a dad?" Dean said through a cry. "There's a baby in your belly?"

Renee clung to Dean tighter. "Yes, baby. I'm pregnant."

Dean kissed his lips to Renee's before pulling her in for another tight hug.

"What the fuck are we going to do?" Dean asked tearfully.

"I have no idea," Renee giggled tearfully, but ready to figure it out with her Dean.

 **The End**

* * *

 _A/N: And that finally concludes When it Reigns, it Pours. Alberto is gone, Roman and Paige are still together and Renee has a baby on the way in nine months._

 _What did you guys think of this one? It's one of my favorites to write and I wanted to send it off once and for all with a bittersweet ending. I feel this ending does the entire story justice._

 _I'm ok with letting this one lie as is, but I wouldn't mind doing a follow-up in the future if that's what you guys want to see._

 _Either way, leave a review below to tell me what you thought of When it Reigns, it Pours._


End file.
